UNDEAD
by shirayuki-su
Summary: Naruto berharap mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Namun ia tahu kebahagian itu belum Naruto temukan, kebahagian belum ia lihat, kebahagian belum ia rasa dan kebahagian belum mengubah dirinya. Karena Naruto tahu disini ia masih dalam kegelapan, kebencian dan kemarahan. Kebahagian dimata shapire itu bagaikan satu meter disana, satu juta tahun cahaya ke sana
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Prolog

Sinar bulan sedikit menembus tempat tersebut, bau anyir dari darah menguar memaksa indera penciuman untuk menutup, darah berceceran dilantai dan dinding memberikan tampilan yang menyeramkan, beberapa organ tubuh mulai dari usus, hati sampai otak memenuhi area tersebut, seringai lebar terlihat didalam gelap nya gang, pemilik seringai itu berjalan maju mendekati mangsa didepan nya, cahaya bulan sedikit mengenai nya memperlihatkan rambut kuning jabrik yang sedikit berlumuran darah, wajah dengan seringai lebar memperlihatkan beberapa gigi taring tajam, mata yang sedikit tertutup tapi memberikan tatapan tajam, seringai orang tersebut makin lebar mendapati mangsa didepan nya memberikan ekspresi takut dan teror.

Melihat orang berambut kuning mendekatinya dengan pelan dengan seringai yang mengerikan, perasaan takut menjalar keseluruh tubuh nya, memandang lagi tubuh teman-teman yang sudah tidak ada yang utuh, ia tidak kuat menahan tubuh nya, penopang tubuh nya goyah membuatnya jatuh, kekuatan yang ia bangakan tadi sudah lenyap entah kemana, sayap hitam dipunggung nya terkulai tidak berdaya. Memaksa dirinya untuk melawan sebuah energi cahaya ia buat, tombak cahaya berada ditangan nya, dengan tatapan mata yang ketakutan dan bibir bergetar hebat, ia melemparkan tombak cahaya tersebut.

Tidak ingin mengelak atau bertahan pemilik seringai itu maju mendekati tombak tersebut, tombak cahaya itu dengan mudah menembus tubuh nya, bukan sebuah jeritan kesakitan yang ia buat, malah sebuah seringai yang menengelamkan mata nya, masih terus berjalan kearah pelempar tombak tersebut, darah dari bekas serangan mengalir membasahi tanah.

Berusaha untuk kabur dari tempat nya, kaki dari Da-Tenshi itu terasa berat, dengan mengunakan tangan nya ia merangkak berusaha kabur dari orang tersebut, ia berusaha mengepakkan sayap nya tapi sayang sayap tersebut seperti sudah patah akibat rasa takut yang berlebih.

Crass

Suara keras terdengar indera pendengaran Da-Tenshi itu, melihat kebelakang mendapati kedua kakinya sudah tidak ada ditempat nya, mencoba menjerit sekuat tenaga tapi mulut nya terasa bisu untuk bersuara, nafas Da-Tenshi itu memberu dengan sangat cepat, pandangan nya mulai kabur, masih berusaha untuk kabur ia merangkak mengunakan tangan nya meraih tanah berusaha untuk terus bergerak.

Tombak cahaya yang menembus tubuhnya ia cabut dengan paksa, darah keluar dari proses tersebut, mengengam tombak itu dengan tangan kanan, melempas benda tersebut kearah samping, tangan kanan nya mengalirkan darah yang terus menetes, mengarahkan tangan nya keatas, menjilati darah yang mengalir dari tangan tersebut, suara tawa dibuat nya, masih terus menyilati darah ditangannya, masih terus berjalan kearah Da-Tenshi yang terus merangkak.

Luka menganga diperut nya mulai tertutup, dari perut nya muncul sebuah mulut yang sangat besar, dengan sentakan yang keras mulut diperut orang tersebut bergerak maju memakan kaki dari Da-Tenshi yang masih merangkak, suara kunyahan keras terdengar mengema digang tersebut, serasa belum cukup ia memakan lima Da-Tenshi mulut itu menjilati bibirnya, kembali lagi pada perut orang berambut kuning.

Melompat dengan tinggi nya, ia mendarat tepat didepan Da-Tenshi itu, mulut diperut nya terus saja meneteskan air liur nya menantikan makanan baru yang siap ia makan, seringai dari orang tersebut makin besar.

Da-Tenshi itu melihat keatas menatap mata shappire orang tersebut, tubuh nya sudah tidak bisa ia gerakkan mendapati maut didepan matanya, ia hanya bisa pasrah dengan keadaan, air mata terus mengalir dari mata nya.

Berjongkok didepan mangsa nya melihat langsung kearah waja Da-Tenshi yang beberapa menit yang lalu menampilkan wajah arogan dan sombong dengan menyuarakan kemampuan nya yang hebat, tapi sekarang yang ia lihat wajah takut yang minta dikasihani untuk hidupnya, mengangkat tangan kanan nya mencengkram kepala dari Da-Tenshi tersebut,

"Tik tok tik tok, Hmmm Tik tok tik tok" orang itu mengumamkan sesuatu yang tidak jelas, mengerangkan kepala nya kekiri dan kanan mengikuti dentingan yang ia ucapkan, tubuhnya begenti bergerak, mencengkram keras kepala Da-Tenshi itu, sebuah jeritan tertahan ia dengar, sentakan keras ditangan kanan nya menghancurkan kepala malaikat yang sudah diusir dari surga tersebut. Darah menyiprat kesegala arah, mengotori beberapa bagian wajah dan baju nya.

Mengarahkan tangan yang berlumuran darah kearah wajah, menjilati darah yang menempel ditangan nya dengan perlahan, seringai ia buat dengan lebar nya.

"Itadakimasu"

Mulut diperut nya memakan dengan lahap mayat Da-Tenshi itu mengunyah nya dengan keras sampai tidak ada yang tersisa, orang itu berdiri dari posisinya berjalan pergi dari tempat tersebut, tangan yang masih berlumuran darah ia jilati sambil jalan.

Memasuki gang yang lebih gelap tanpa disinari cahaya bulan, sosok itu menghilang dalam gelapnya malam, suara kekeh an terdengar menyeramkan mengiringi kepergiann nya.

TBC

Maaf kalau pendek karna masih prolog, saya ingin mencoba bikin fict yang agak bertipe gore jadi tolong beri saya kritik dan saran mengenai fict saya ini, biar saya bisa perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, terima kasih

Kalau mau ceritanya saya lanjutkan tolong review anda


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate T (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 1

Melangkah kan kakinya dan terus berjalan dengan langkah pelan, sesekali melihat kearah kiri dan kanan nya, mendapati mobil-mobil dan kendaraan lain yang bergerak dijalan raya, menegakkan tubuh nya menatap keatas, langkah kakinya ia hentikan menatap lebih pada awan-awan yang bergerak dengan dinamis, iris shappire itu sedikit menyipit menerima cahaya matahari yang berlebih, rambut kuning cerah nya sedikit bergerak, pemuda itu merasakan hembusan angin musim semi, menyegarkan dan menenangkan menurutnya, tapi ekspresi nya masih tetap kosong

Menatap kearah depan iris shappire itu menangkap beberapa siswa-siswi yang mengenakan seragam Academy Kuoh yang berjalan beriringan, melangkahkan kaki nya lagi menuju sekolah yang akan ia tempati untuk belajar, menutup kepala nya dengan hodi jaket abu-abu yang ia kenakan, ia terus berjalan dengan wajah datar nya.

Bangunan besar dengan halaman yang sangat luas ditangkap shappire nya, tatapan dari iris shappire itu sangat redup seperti tidak ada semangat dalam hidup, memasukan tangan kanan nya mengambil sekotak pocky rasa coklat dari saku jaket, ia mengunyah batang pocky itu sambil jalan, tidak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari kiri dan kanan nya, suara yang cukup keras sedikit membuat nya tertarik apalagi aura yang dirasakan dari sumber suara, menangkap dua sosok gadis berseragam Kuoh yang dikelilingi banyak siswa dan juga teriakan-teriakan yang keras, pemuda itu hanya menatap langsung pada dua gadis tersebut, seringai diwajah datar nya ia buat, _'Sudah lama aku tidak memakan iblis'_ iamemegangi perut nya dengan tangan kiri, perut nya sedikit bergejolak mendengar pemuda itu mengatakan makanan, _'Sabar kita akan dapat semuanya nanti, mereka bukan target kita'_

Wajah datar nya ia pasang kembali, mengambil satu lagi batang pocky dan mengunyah nya, berjalan melewati kerumunan tersebut, ia terus menenangkan perutnya agar tidak menyerang ditempat terbuka apalagi mereka bukan target nya, pemuda itu memasuki ruang Administrasi mengurus sedikit tentang kepindahan, seorang sensei menemani untuk masuk kedalam kelas.

_Tak tak tak, _suara lorong yang ia lewati sangat sunyi, tak ada suara terdengar, kecuali bunyi gigitan pocky dari pemuda kuning itu, ia mengikuti sensei yang memimpin jalan, pemuda itu berdiri didepan pintu kelas menunggu sensei untuk memanggilnya, sebatang pocky terselip diantara bibir nya memakan benda tersebut sampai habis.

"Selamat... pagi... semuanya. Namaku... Naruto... senang bertemu dengan kalian" ucap pemuda itu disertai intonasi lambat seperti orang yang baru bangun tidur. Terlihat bagai manusia yang sama sekali tak memiliki tenaga ataupun energi.

Tanpa disuruh oleh sensei, Naruto berjalan dengan lambat kearah bangku paling belakang dekat dengan jendela yang menghadap kearah halaman Academy. Pandangan dari siswa-siwi yang penasaran akan dirinya ia acuhkan, mengambil lagi kotak pocky dijaket nya, mengunyah nya dengan pelan. Kesan pertama yang aneh menurut semua siswa tidak terkecuali Issei dan Asia yang ada dikelas tersebut, tapi sebagai iblis mereka merasakan tidak nyaman didekat pemuda yang jadi murid pindahan itu, perasaan mengintimidasi yang sangat berbeda saat mereka mendekati gereja atau benda suci yang lain terasa lebih menekan dari pada itu.

Naruto menutupi kepala nya dengan hodi jaket nya, tidak memperhatikan pelajaran yang sedang berjalan, lebih menikmati memakan batangan pocky coklat miliknya. Pandangan mata datar nya mengobservasi sekitar, ia dapat merasakan aura iblis dari kelas tersebut. Pandangan nya berhenti pada iblis berambut coklat dan pirang cerah yang duduk disamping meja iblis berambut coklat tersebut, _'Tik tok tik tok' _Naruto sedikit mengerakkan badan nya kekiri dan kanan, tangan kanan nya bergantian menunjuk dua iblis itu, jari telunjuk Naruto berhenti menujuk pada gadis iblis berambut pirang cerah, seringai dalam hati nya makin lebar _'Target telah ditemukan'_

UNDEAD

Issei berjalan bersama dengan Asia menuju ruang club nya, digedung sekolah lama, sang ketua Rias Gremory menyuruh mereka untuk datang lebih cepat, mereka tidak menyadari sedang diikuti seseorang, cahaya jingga menyinari lorong-lorong kelas itu, sedikit demi sedikit cahaya itu meredup menampilkan lorong kelas yang gelap gulita.

Meski mereka berdua sudah menjadi iblis, tapi insting takut akan kegelapan menyeruak keluar. Asia bersembunyi dipunggung Issei yang terus berjalan, suasana lorong itu makin sunyi senyap, siswa-siswi sudah meninggalkan Academy beberapa jam yang lalu, tinggal beberapa iblis yang masih ada dilingkungan Academy, dalam gelap indera pendengaran kedua iblis ini lebih menajam, derap langkah terdengar sangat pelan pun terdengar ditelingga mereka.

Derap langkah itu makin lama makin keras, memaksa mereka berdua bergerak lebih cepat. Sebuah tepukan dirasakan Asia dibahu nya, memutar kepala dengan pelan, tangan putih tanpa tuan mencengkaram bahu asia dengan kuat, jeritan tanpa suara ia keluarkan, iris mata iblis itu mengalirkan air mata, wajah nya memucat mendapati tangan itu lebih mengeratkan cengraman nya.

Tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi dibelakang nya Issei terus berjalan, ia menghentikan langkah nya saat lengan gadis iblis itu menarik nya, membalikkan badan nya dengan pelan, mendapati ekspresi takut diwajah Asia, sebuah seringai dalam kegelapan ia lihat dengan jelas, tanpa pikir panjang Issei mengengam tangan Asia, berlari keluar dari gedung Academy dengan cepat. Nafas mereka memburu dengan cepat, suara dentingan masuk indera pendengaran mereka.

Naruto memandang datar kedua iblis yang tengah berlari itu, mulut diperut nya meneteskan air liur sesekali menjilati bibir nya. Seringai yang menengelamkan mata shappire nya ia buat, menatap keluar dari jendela lantai dua, melihat dua iblis itu berhasil keluar dari dalam gedung Academy. "Tik tok tik tok, biarkan makanan membawa kemakanan yang lebih enak"

Mengambil tangan kanan nya yang ia lepaskan tadi, memasang nya seperti sebuah lengan boneka. Mengangkat tangan kanan tersebut mengendus telapak tangan yang tadi memegang bahu gadis iblis itu, seringai ia buat. Ia berjalan keluar dari lingkungan Academy dengan langkah pelan, sebuah batangan pocky menemani perjalanan nya.

UNDEAD

Rias Gremory menatap bingung dengan dua peerage barunya, memasuki ruang club dengan nafas memburu dan wajah pucat, ia dapat menangkap sorot rasa takut dari mata kedua nya, otak iblis berdarah murni itu beroperasi dengan cepat mencari kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang membuat peerage nya seperti ini, tapi hasil yang ia dapat nihil. Dalam otak nya sudah menyusun beberapa kemungkinan salah satu nya ada yang menyerang dua peerange nya tersebut, tapi opsi itu ia buang jauh-jauh, karena dari tadi Rias dan ratu nya tidak merasakan aura yang aneh atau pun besar disekitar area Academy, apalagi ada kelompok iblis dari Sona Sitri yang biasa nya bertugas menyusuri lingkungan Academy secara bergantian.

Opsi lain yang dipikirkan nya, Issei dan Asia menemui sosok yang dalam buku yang pernah Rias baca disebut dengan hantu, itu tidak masuk akal menurut otak iblis nya, mereka semua anggota Club Peneliti Makhluk Gaib bisa dikategorikan dalam makhluk tersebut, melihat lagi kearah peerage yang direncarnasikan dengan sebuah menteri, tubuh bergetar dapat ia lihat dengan jelas, Koneko yang duduk disebelahkan memeluk nya dengan pelan, direksinya ia arahkan ke peerange nya yang lain, meski terlihat duduk dengan tenang tapi Rias bisa melihat mata Issei memancarkan rasa takut.

"Issei, Asia apa yang membuat kalian seperti ini?" pertanyaan yang sudah dari tadi ingin Rias tanyakan, tapi lebih memilih menunggu beberapa menit agar kedua peerange nya itu lebih tenang, pandangan Rias diarahkan ke Asia dan Issei secara bergantian menunggu jawaban dari kedua nya.

"B-bucho aku dan Asia tadi digedung Academy melihat hantu" menatap langsung pada raja nya meski suara nya terdengar terbata-bata dan lirih, kedua tangan nya ia gengam dengan erat, mencoba menguatkan diri dari rasa takut nya tadi

Rias menaikan alis nya bingung dengan jawaban Issei, ia yang iblis belum pernah bertemu dengan yang nama nya hantu, menurut nya hantu itu tidak ada. Dirinya yang iblis bisa dikategorikan dengan hantu itu sendiri, Rias menghela nafas pelan "Issei kita iblis ini bisa disebut dengan hantu, kurasa yang kau lihat hanya sebuah halusinasi Issei atau sebuah bayangan yang dipantulkan oleh cahaya"

"Percayalah bucho, aku melihat dengan mata ku sebuah seringai dalam kegelapan dan sebuah tangan tangan putih mencengram bahu Asia" sebuah jeritan singkat mengema diruangan club tersebut, jeritan berasal dari gadis iblis yang masih dipeluk oleh Koneko, getaran ditubuh nya makin kuat, menengelamkan wajah nya diantara lutunya yang ia tekuk, suara isakan dapat didengar semua pengguna ruangan.

Melihat reaksi dari peerage nya yang seperti itu rasa penasaran akan makhluk yang membuat seperti ini makin besar, ia ingin tahu apa makhluk bernama hantu ini benar-benar ada atau kedua nya hanya mengalami halusinasi sesaat karena kelelahan atau faktor lain. Melihat situasi yang tidak memungkinkan untuk melakukan kegiatan club, Rias mengambil sebuah keputusan dalam pikiran nya dengan cepat.

"Koneko Kiba kalian berdua antar Issei dan Asia untuk pulang dan istirahat, mungkin mereka berdua hanya kelelahan" pertemuan ini sebenarnya membahas pembasmian iblis liar dikota, tapi melihat peerange nya seperti itu membuat nya cemas jika mereka melakukan pemburuan iblis liar, bisa saja dua peerange nya tersebut belum siap lagi menghadapi sebuah pertempuran karna kondisi yang sekarang ini, biar saja dirinya dan Akeno yang mengurus iblis liar yang berkeliaran dikota.

"Baik bucho"

Dengan sigap Koneko dan Kiba memimpin jalan mengantar kedua teman satu club nya tersebut, dengan Koneko yang masih menenangkan Asia, mereka mengunakan lingkaran teleportasi memungkinkan lebih cepat.

"Bucho apa yang akan kita lakukan setelah ini" Akeno mulai buka suara, pandangan nya diarahkan pada tempat lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang sudah menghilang, ia dari tadi mendengarkan pembicaraan yang juga menurut nya meragukan bagi dirinya, _'Apa benar ada yang nama nya hantu'_

"Aku akan mengabari Sona tentang masalah ini, mungkin dia mengetahui sedikit menenai masalah tersebut" Rias berdiri dari kursinya berjalan kearah tempat teleportasi tadi diikuti oleh Akeno "Kita juga harus menyelesaikan tugas untuk memburu iblis liar" lingkaran sihir berwarna merah itu menyala dan membawa dua gadis iblis tersebut.

UNDEAD

Suara taman itu sangat sunyi senyap, hanya sebuah suara geraman dari makhluk-makluk besar yang bertubuh manusia dengan kepala hewan, makhluk yang bisa disebut dengan iblis liar tersebut, bergerombol dalam satu tempat, berebut memakan seorang pria malang yang baru pulang dari kantornya, tubuh tidak bernyawa pria itu berpotong menjadi dua dari bahu sampai pinggang karna sebuah tarikan keras antara iblis liar tersebut.

Geraman-geraman yang terus terdengar memecahkan suasana malam yang gelap itu, suara cabikan daging dan darah yang menyiprak kemana-mana, kunyahan-kunyahan daging dan tulang terdengar dengan keras, bau anyir dari darah menyeruak dengan kuat.

Dalam gelap nya sudut taman Naruto memperhatikan dengan datar para makhluk buas yang bertarung hanya untuk makanan, _tak tak tak tak _kunyahan batangan pocky telur ia lakukan, mulut diperut nya meneteskan air liur yang banyak, ia mulai berjalan kearah lima iblis liar itu.

Memasukan tangan nya kedalam mulut diperut nya, menarik dengan sentakan yang kuat, sebuah sabit besar berwarna hitam legam tergengam ditangan nya, ia terus berjalan kearah iblis-iblis liar tersebut dengan badan sabit ia letakan dibahu, kunyahan terakhir dari pocky nya, menelan langsung makanan yang ada dimulutnya. Seringai lebar ia buat, _tik tok tik tok _dentingan ia keluarkan dari mulutnya, tepat lima meter dari iblis liar ia berhenti, mengerakkan tubuh nya kekiri dan kekanan mengikuti dentingan yang ia buat.

Salah satu iblis liar dengan kepala seekor banteng menyadari kehadiran Naruto, ia berdiri menatap sosok Naruto yang kecil tersebut dengan remeh, kapak besar ia ambil dari punggung nya, mengalihkan kearah teman-teman iblis nya, mengatakan dengan sombong nya agar tidak ikut campur.

Naruto memandang serangan ayunan kapak besar itu dengan seringai lebar, mengangkat sabit dibahu nya menghalau serangan tersebut, benturan keras membuat tanah yang dipijaki Naruto retak, seringai dari iblis liar itu menjadi-jadi, mengayunkan lagi kakap tersebut pada target yang sama, retakan besar terjadi ditanah efek dari benturan kapak dan tanah taman, tangaan kanan Naruto putus akibat serangan itu, sebuah seringai makin lebar dibuat Naruto.

Tangan kanan yang putus tersebut mengengam sabit besar Naruto, bergerak dengan cepat, tangan itu mengarah pada kedua kaki iblis liar itu, memotong kedua kakinya, tubuh besar makhluk itu jatuh menyentuh tanah, tidak hanya itu tangan kanan Naruto memutar-mutar sabit diudara, menghantam kan ujung sabit tersebut kearah batok kepala nya, jeritan rasa sakit ia acuhkan, sabit itu menembus batok kepala sampai wajah nya, iblis itu mati seketika, darah melumuri sabit hitam tersebut.

Naruto berjalan kearah tangan kanan nya, memasang tangan tersebut dengan pelan, seolah itu sudah biasa terjadi. Mencabut sabit besar nya dengan keras, cairan putih dari otak keluar dari bekas luka tersebut, sekali sentakan sabit hitam ditangan Naruto kepala iblis itu sudah lepas dari tubuh tuan nya, mengambil kepala tersebut dan mengarakan kearah mulut diperut yang terus meneteskan air liur, kunyahan keras terdengar dari Naruto.

Melihat teman sesama iblis liar nya dibunuh, ke empat iblis liar lain nya menyerang Naruto dengan cepat, senjata pedang, kapak dan gada siap menghantam tubuh Naruto, dentuman keras berpusat dimana serangan berpusat terjadi, debu hasil serangan menutupi sebagian penglihatan.

Naruto memandang dari ketinggian dampak dari serangan itu dengan datar, mengepakkan sayap hitam dipunggung nya dengan pelan membuat nya melayang diudara, menghempaskan sayap tersebut dengan kuat mengantarkan nya melesat kearah empat iblis liar tersebut, sabit hitam nya sudah ia siapkan, mengengam dengan erat senjata tersebut.

Jeritan rasa sakit tersengar dari kerumuana iblis liar tersebut, tubuh iblis liar dengan kepala beruang tumbang dengan tubuh terpisah, tubuh atas antara bahu sampai perut terpisah dari tubuh bawah nya, darah berceceran ditanah. Naruto sedikit menjilati darah disabit nya, memberikan tatapan datar tapi seringai dibuat bibir nya.

Iblis liar yang tersisa menembakan energi sihir mereka pada Naruto, tidak ada keinginan untuk menghindar atau bertahan, serangan itu menembus tubuh Naruto, lubang-lubang dapat terlihat dari dampak serangan ditubuh nya, darah menetes dari ketinggian, wajah nya sedikit hilang sebagian menyisahkan setengah wajah penuh darah.

Senyum kemenangan dibuat oleh iblis liar tersebut, tidak menyadari tubuh bagian bawah nya sudah terpotong dari tadi, wajah mereka menampilkan ekspresi bingung saat tubuh mereka jatuh mencium tanah, pandangan mereka melihat kebelakang, sebuah sabit dengan satu lengan memotong penopang tubuh iblis-iblis liar itu, senyum tadi yang mereka buat luntur seketika saat pendangan mereka bertemu dengan mata shappire yang menjanjikan kematian.

Naruto mendarat ditanah, tubuh sudah kembali seperti semula kecuali darah yang masih melumuri tubuh dan wajah nya, seringai nya makin lebar mendapati iblis liar itu sudah tumbang, tangan yang memegang sabit bergerak kearah tubuh Naruto, menyatu kembali dengan tubuh tuan nya.

Mulut diperut Naruto menjilati bibir nya dengan cepat tidak sabar dengan makanan yang akan ia makan, berjalan kearah tiga iblis yang tersisa, berjongkok didepan salah satu dari mereka, "Tik tok tik tok" gumaman Naruto melihat langsung pada mata dari iblis tersebut, mulut diperut nya langsung maju memakan iblis itu hidup-hidup, suara jeritan tertahan masuk kedalam tubuh Naruto, kunyahan demi kunyahan terdengar nyaring, dua iblis lainnya memandang takut pada sosok berambut kuning dengan lumuran darah ditubuh nya.

Iblis liar dengan kepala serigala berusaha kabur dengan membuat lingkaran teleportasi, pandangan nya langsung gelap saat sabit hitam menembus tulang tengkoraknya.

Naruto hanya memandang sosok iblis yang mati dibawah nya dengan seringai lebar, memandang iblis yang terakhir, ia berjongkok didepan iblis tersebut, mencengkram kepala iblis liar itu dengan tangan kiri, dengan tarikan yang keras kepala itu putus dari badan tuan nya, darah menetes saat proses itu terjadi. Mengarahkan kepala tersebut pada mulut perut nya, kunyahan lagi-lagi terdengar. Merasa belum cukup dengan makanan yang ia makan mulut diperut Naruto memakan habis tubuh tak bernyawa iblis-iblis liar itu, menyisahkan bekas darah diarea taman.

Sabit hitam ia masukan kedalam mulut diperutnya, menutupi wajah nya yang penuh darah dengan hobi jaket nya, ia mulai berjalan pergi dari area tersebut, sampai sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi mengentikan nya, lingkaran sihir dengan waran merah, seringai nya makin lebar menyadari lingkaran sihir siapa itu, mulut diperutnya lagi-lagi meneteskan air liur, _'Tik tok tik tok, Makanan yang lebih enak datang lebih cepat'_

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Tidak aku sangka ada yang tertarik dengan fict ini, padahal aku agak iseng buat nya. Dan untuk pertanyaan Naruto itu apa sebenarnya aku belum bisa jawab sekarang mungkin dichapter depan karena kalau dijawab nanti tidak seru kan. Ada juga yang bilang terlalu sadis benarkah? Aku pikir itu belum seberapa dari yang aku pikirkan, yah pendapat orang beda-beda.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, dan yang terakhir tolong review nya jangan hanya kata lanjut, entah kenapa kalau mendapatkan review seperti itu semangat menulis saya menurun.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 2

Rias dibuat tercengang melihat kondisi taman, darah dapat ia lihat berceceran dimana-mana, bau anyir memaksa iblis berdarah murni tersebut menutup hidung. Pandangan mata nya dengan cepat mengobservasi taman, ia dapat menyimpulkan telah terjadi nya pembantaian ditempat tersebut, tapi siapa yang melakukan nya, pertanyaan itu terngiang dibenak Rias. Ia melirik kearah samping melihat queen nya menampilkan ekspresi senyum dari tadi.

"Akeno dapat kau rasakan aura yang tertinggal disini,"

"Hanya beberapa bucho," Akeno menutup mata nya sedikit berkonsentrasi merasakan aura-aura yang tertinggal dari tempat kejadian, ia sedikit mengerutkan dahi sebentar dan membuka mata ungu dengan perlahan "Ini tidak salah lagi bekas aura dari iblis-iblis liar yang seharusnya kita habisi bucho,"

Iblis keturunan Gremory tersebut memberikan ekspresi berpikir, mulai mencari informasi terkait kejadian didepan mata nya. Rias mulai melangkah kaki mendekati daerah penuh darah tersebut, melihat-lihat bekas dari pembantaian, ia menutup mulutnya dengan cepat hampir saja memuntahkan isi perutnya, pandangan mata melebar menatap batok kepala yang pecah memperlihatkan cairan putih dari otak yang mengalir keluar. Rias mengambi langkah mundur mengalihkan pandangan nya, perutnya berkontraksi dengan cepat mengeluarkan isi didalamnya.

Akeno mengambil langkah maju mendekati King-nya, menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Rias, ia sedikit melirik kearah pemandangan itu tanpa sadar Akeno menutup mulut dan hidungnya dengan satu tangan, renkarnasi dari setengah malaikat jatuh itu merasakan perasaan jijik menatap pemandangan tersebut.

"Tik tok tik tok,"

Suara dentingan memasuki indera pendengaran kedua iblis muda tersebut, Akeno dengan cekatan mencari sumber suara berasal, mata nya melebar melihat sebuah sabit besar mengarah pada mereka berdua. Dengan reflek cepat ia menarik Rias dan dirinya untuk tiarap, benturan tubuh nya dengan tanah tidak ia hiraukan lagi, suara sesuatu yang terpotong mengalihkan pandangan Akeno, melihat rambut-rambut hitam yang melayang turun dengan perlahan, mata ungu itu melebar melihat hal tersebut dengan cepat tangan kirinya Akeno menyentuh rambut dipunggungnya. Ia memang berhasil selamat dari serangan sabit itu tapi tidak untuk rambut hitamnya.

Sabit hitam itu membentur tanah dengan keras, debu hasil benturan sedikit menutupi badan sabit tersebut. Suara dentingan lagi-lagi terdengar mendekat kearah dua iblis itu, Akeno dengan cepat mengambil posisi siap tempur diikuti oleh Rias meski wajah nya masih sedikit pucat, aura dari kedua iblis penghuni Kuoh keluar dengan kuat. Percikan-percikan listrik keluar dari tubuh Akeno, ia menatap tajam kesegala arah mencari siapa yang telah menyerang meraka berdua dengan sabit tersebut.

Mata ungu Akeno berkilat-kilat marah, ia tidak terima rambut hitam panjang yang ia rawat terpotong sampai setengah oleh pemilik sabit hitam itu. Suara langkah kaki mengalihkan pandangan kedua iblis tersebut, melihat siluet hitam dalam gelap nya sudut taman. Akeno dengan cepat menembakkan sihir petir andalanya dengan beruntun, ledakan-ledakan terjadi ditempat yang sama, percikan listrik terlihat menyentuh tanah disertai debu yang menutupi sosok tersebut.

Rias yang kondisinya sudah lebih baik membuat lingkaran sihir Power of Destruction, menembakkan bola energi berdiameter tiga puluh senti berwarna merah gelap kearah sosok tersebut, ledakan besar terjadi, tanah sedikit tergoncang menerima serangan dari kekuatan pengancur Power of Destruction.

"Tik tok tik tok," suara dentingan terdengar lagi memasuki indera kedua iblis tersebut, mata mereka berdua melebar melihat sosok tersebut yang hancur perlahan-lahan kembali seperti semula, seringai lebar dapat dilihat dalam gelapnya malam. Akeno dan Rias merasakan tekanan intimidasi yang belum pernah mereka berdua rasakan sebelumnya.

Dengan langkah pelan sosok dalam kegelapan itu bergerak kearah dua iblis yang masih terpaku ditempat, darah menetes dari wajah dan badan Naruto, mata shappire itu menyipit lebih tajam. Mulut dengan seringai yang menghiasainya mengumamkan dentingan terus menerus.

Naruto berhenti tepat lima meter didepan Rias dan Akeno, mengangkat tangan kanan nya sebuah tombak dari cahaya tercipta dengan cepat, dengan sekali sentakan tombak tersebut melesat kearah dua iblis didepan Naruto, benturan dengan penghalang sedikit memberikan suara yang keras. Pemuda berambut kuning itu menyeringai lebih lebar mengelus-elus perutnya dengan tangan kiri.

Debu ledakan yang menghalangi penglihatan kedua iblis itu perlahan menghilang, pandagan tajam mereka arahkan pada lawan didepannya. Rias dengan cepat memulai observasinya rasa mual yang tadi ia rasakan menghilang, mata hijau biru itu menatap tajam kearah sosok yang wajah nya tertutupi hodi jaket berwarna abu-abu, dapat Rias lihat darah menetes dari sosok itu membasahi jaket sampai menyentuh tanah.

Mata kedua iblis Kuoh itu melebar melihat tepat pada perut sosok didepan nya, dari sebuah ketiadaan terbentuk mulut yang terbuka lebar dengan gigi-gigi yang berjejer, lidah yang sesekali menyeka bibir mulut itu meneteskan air liur yang banyak. Rias dan Akeno dipaksa melangkah mundur melihat hal tersebut, mereka dapat merasakan aura asing dari benda itu.

Rias dengan cepat mengambil langkah, menembakkan Power of Destruction beberapa kali kearah lawan, membuat debu yang menghalangi pandangan. Tangan penerus keluarga Gremory itu mengengam tangan Akeno, dengan sebuah anggukan singkat Rias membuat sihir teleportasi dengan cepat kabur dari pertarungan yang jelas-jelas bisa membuat mereka berdua terbunuh.

Naruto hanya memperhatikan kedua iblis yang kabur dengan senyuman yang lebar, berjalan kearah sabit yang tertancap ditanah tidak jauh dari ia berdiri, mengambil sabit itu dengan sentakan keras, meletakkan nya dibahu. Naruto melihat kearah bulan yang sedikit tertutupi awan, mata shappire itu sedikit menyipit. Dari punggungnya keluar sayap hitam, dengan sekali hempasan kuat Naruto terbang pergi dari tempat tersebut.

UNDEAD

Lingkaran sihir teleportasi dengan cepat terbentuk diruang club peneliti makhluk gaib, dua iblis muda terlihat keluar dengan nafas yang tidak teratur dari lingkaran tersebut. Mereka berjalan dengan lelah kearah sofa mendudukan diri dengan keras, Rias Gremory menyentuh dadanya berusaha menstabilkan debaran jantung yang berpacu dengan cepat, ia belum pernah merasakan perasaan intimidasi yang dapat membuat dirinya iblis kelas atas sampai merasakan rasa takut yang mendalam. Pandangannya mata Rias beralih pada teman sekaligus queen-nya yang duduk dihadapanya, dapat ia lihat rasa yang sama dengan dirinya sendiri meski dapat Akeno tutupi dengan tangan yang terkepal dan mata yang menandakan dia marah.

Debaran jantung Rias mulai sedikit menurun perlahan-lahan, menghembuskan nafas dengan pelan, ia dapat mengingat dengan jelas kejadian yang beberapa menit lalu terjadi. Seringai lebar yang mengerikan, darah menetes dari sosok tersebut menambah kesan menakutkan darinya, tapi yang paling membuat gadis iblis itu ketakutan adalah sesuatu yang belum pernah ia lihat seumur hidupnya, mulut menganga lebar yang siap menelan segala nya dan aura asing yang sangat kuat dan dalam membuatnya berjengit, mengingatnya saja membuat Rias sedikit merasakan dingin ditengkuknya.

Rias menghadap kedepan kearah Akeno melihat rambut hitam panjang milik gadis itu sudah terpotong sampai setengah, "Akeno," ia tidak mendapatkan respon dari lawan bicaranya, Rias kembali menghembuskan nafas lelah. Keputusan untuk pergi dari pertarungan melawan sosok yang belum dikenali adalah keputusan yang paling tepat menurutnya, jika mereka berdua bersikeras meneruskan pertarungan entah apa yang akan terjadi nanti, Rias tidak ingin membuat spekulasi mengenai hal tersebut.

"Akeno menurutmu bagaimana sosok yang kita lawan tadi?," kata Rias dengan pelan, ia mulai berpikir tentang kemampuan yang dikeluarkan oleh sosok itu, yang pertama kali menjadi perhatian iblis kelas atas itu adalah kemampuan membuat tombak cahaya, dalam pengetahuan yang Rias dapatkan kemampuan untuk membuat unsur dari cahaya hanya bisa dikeluarkan oleh malaikat atau malaikat jatuh tapi rias tidak bisa merasakan aura dari kedua jenis makhluk itu dari sosok tersebut. Pandangan mata itu mengarah pada Akeno menunggu tanggapan dari queen-nya.

"Dia kuat bucho," Akeno sedikit merilekskan tubuh nya "Dari yang kita lihat dari kemampuan yang dikeluarkannya tadi, kita masih belum bisa menarik sebuah garis kalau sosok itu termasuk dalam golongan malaikat atau malaikat jatuh, aura yang dipancarkannya juga sangat berbeda dengan dua makhluk itu," ia mengambil jeda mulai mengingat kembali kejadian yang baru terjadi "Bisa juga itu termasuk dalam kemampuan Sacred Gear, kita juga belum tahu pastinya apalagi kemampuan yang terakhir membuatku merasakan perasaan takut"

Rias menyilangkan tangannya didada, "Sacred Gear ya? Tapi aku tidak merasakan aura dari Sacred Gear saat itu" Rias beranjak dari duduknya menatap kearah Akeno "Kita diskusikan lagi besok, ini sudah malam" berjalan kearah sebuah ruangan didalam club, ia melirik sebentar kearah Akeno "Akeno bisa temani aku untuk malam ini"

"Ara ara apa bucho takut tidur sendiri karena kejadian tadi" Akeno berkata dengan senyuman yang mengembang melihat wajah ketua clubnya sedikit memerah malu

Pewaris keluarga Gremory itu menganguk pelan, mengalihkan wajahnya kedepan. Rias mengakui dirinya merasakan perasaan takut saat ini, karena itu ia ingin ditemani, ia tidak ingin mendapatkan mimpi buruk meski dirinya seorang iblis.

Akeno mulai berdiri mengikuti sang bucho, ia menampilkan ekspresi tersenyum dari saar mendengar permintaan Rias, tangan iblis renkarnsai itu sedikit mengepal mengingat lagi kejadian yang baru mereka alami, ia pastikan akan membalaskan dendam untuk rambut hitamnya. Akeno tidak sadar aura iblis keluar dari dirinya dengan percikan-percikan listirk yang sedikit menjalar.

"Akeno tenangkan dirimu, kita akan mencari informasi mengenai sosok itu besok" Rias merasakan aura dari Akeno sedikit lebih tenang "Aku akan membantumu nanti, tapi jangan gegabah ingat itu" ia sedikit memperingatkan queen-nya

"Baik bucho" perasaan Akeno sedikit lebih tenang, menyentuhkan tangannya lagi kearah belakang, ia menampilkan ekspresi cemberut rambut yang sudah dirawatnya sudah terpotong. Akeno juga tidak sebodoh itu untuk tidak mengetahui tingkat kekuatan lawannya, ia hanya kesal dan marah pada sosok tersebut.

Rias menghela nafas pelan, berjalan memasuki kamar miliknya yang berada diclub diikuti oleh Akeno, ini bukan pertama kali Akeno menemani Rias. Malah ketua dari club peneliti makhluk gaib itu sering meminta Akeno untuk menemaninya jika Rias merasakan kesepian.

UNDEAD

Naruto menatap dirinya didepan cermin, mencermati setiap detail dari wajah dan tubuhnya yang sudah terbaluk seragam sekolah. Ia hanya menampilkan ekspresi tidak tertarik, berjalan menjauhi kaca dikamarnya, pemuda itu mengambil jaket abu-abu digantuan yang terlihat berjejer jaket abu-abu dengan motif yang sama.

Ia mengenakan jaket itu dengan pelan, jaket dengan warna dominan abu-abu dengan garis berwarna hitam membelah jaket tersebut. Naruto mengenakan hodi jaketnya berjalan keluar dari apartement miliknya.

Sinar matahari pagi yang mengangatkan dihiraukan pemuda itu, mengambil kotak pocky dari saku dan mengunyah nya sambil jalan. Ia hanya terus berjalan tidak memperdulikan tatapan orang yang melihatnya aneh, memandang kedepan melihat dua iblis yang berjalan beriringan. Naruto menghentikan acara makannya, seringai terbentuk melihat dua iblis didepannya.

Pandangan shappire itu sedikit melihat kearah kiri dan kanan, mendapati beberapa pejalan kaki dan siswa Academy Kuoh yang berjalan. Naruto menurunkan seringainya berjalan tergesa-gesa mendekati dua iblis tesebut. Ia mengangkat tangannya menepuk pundak iblis berambut coklat itu, Naruto melihat reaksi kaget dengan sebuah posisi siap menyerang dari nya, iblis itu mengangkat tanganya kedepan mengarah pada Naruto dengan tatapan tajam.

Naruto tersenyum sedikit _'Tidak ada salahnya mencari informasi dari makanan' _menarik hodi jaketnya, memperlihatkan wajah putih dengan rambut kuning cerah "Ano bisakah kalian berteman denganku" ia berkata dengan pelan dengan intonasi yang lambat

Hyoudo Issei menurunkan posisinya, melihat siswa baru itu sepertinya tidak memiliki niat buruk pada dirinya ataupun Asia, ia tidak mengetahui dengan pasti siapa siswa baru tersebut. Seingat otak Issei siswa baru itu bernama Naruto, "Boleh Naruto-san" kata Issei, dalam pikirannya mungkin setiap orang memiliki masalah sendiri-sendiri

"Ano"

"Ah" Issei mengeluarkan suara sedikit tersendat, ia baru menyadari belum mengenalkan dirinya pada siswa baru tersebut "Namaku Hyoudo Issei dan yang disebelahku ini Asia Argento" Issei menjulurkan tangannya kedepan kearah Naruto.

Naruto menerima tangan itu, ia sedikit tersenyum melihat Issei yang juga tersenyum kearah nya, pandanganya beralih pada gadis disamping Issei, Naruto memberikan senyum ramah pada gadis iblis bernama Asia tersebut _'Aroma yang sangat enak' _ "Perkenalkan juga namaku Naruto" Naruto menjawab dengan nada yang sama pelan dan lambat.

Dari perkenalan singkat tersebut, sekarang mereka berjalan bersama kearah Academy dengan melakukan pembicaraan-pembicaraan mengenai diri mereka sendiri, Naruto hanya menanggapi beberapa pertanyaan yang dilontarkan dari Issei dan Asia dengan kebohongan tentunya, ia tidak mungkin mengatakan kebenaran didepan dua iblis tersebut. Jadi dirinya tidak akan pernah bisa ia ungkapkan pada siapapun meski Naruto harus mati sekalipun.

Selang beberapa menit mereka sudah berada dihalaman Academy Kuoh yang sangat luas, suara teriakan-teriakan terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Pandangan mereka bertiga terarah pada dua sosok yang sangat menarik perhatian di Academy ini, Issei yang tahu itu Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno dengan cepat berlari kearah nya dengan teriakan-teriakan memuji kedua nya.

"Argento-san boleh aku tahu siapa yang menjadi pusat perhatian itu" Naruto menunjuk keramaian didepannya

"Itu Rias Gremory dan Himejima Akeno Naruto-san, mereka itu siswi paling terkenal di Academy Kuoh" Asia berkata dengan pelan, ia sedikit mengambil jarak menjauh dari sosok Naruto, perasaan sebagai mantan pemuja yang taat merasakan perasaan tidak enak disamping pemuda tersebut, meski Asia mendapati senyum cerah dari Naruto "Dan Naruto-san bisa memanggilku dengan nama Asia"

"Ah baiklah Asia-san, aku masuk kedalam kelas dulu" Naruto berlalu meninggalkan Asia yang masih melihat kearah Issei, sebuah seringai dibuat Naruto menutupi kepalanya dengan hodi jaket, ia berjalan dengan tenang.

Pandangan Naruto melihat kearah keramaian yang dibuat, mata shappire itu menatap lurus kearah gadis berambut hitam yang diikat kuncir kuda, sebuah senyum dibuat Naruto melihat hal tersebut, mengambil kotak pocky dikantung jaket dan mulai memakannya.

Pelajaran yang diterangakan sensei hanya dilihat sekilas oleh Naruto, pikiran pemuda itu tidak tertuju pada tulisan rumus fisika yang tertulis didepan, ia menutupi dirinya dengan hodi jaket, pandangan shappire itu menatap langit biru cerah dengan awan yang bergerak dengan dinamis, Naruto hanya terus melihat awan-awan tersebut.

Sebuah kapur menghantam kepala Naruto, ia sedikit mendongakkan kepala melihat kearah sensei yang melakukan hal tersebut. Sebuah perintah dengan nada tegas dikeluarkan dari sensei, menyuruh Naruto menyelesaikan soal didepan. Dengan langkah pelan pemuda itu berjalan kedepan, menulis beberapa rumus yang memang sudah ia kuasai sebelumnya dengan cepat. Tidak lebih dari satu menit soal sudah terselesaikan, Naruto berbalik dan kembali kemeja nya.

Ia kembali menatap langit yang membentang luas dari balik jendela kelas, tidak memperdulikan bisik-bisik siswa-siswi yang membicarakan dirinya, Naruto tidak peduli akan hal tersebut.

Jam istirahat telah berlangsung, Naruto memperhatikan ruangan kelas yang sudah tidak penuh lagi, hanya melihat beberapa siswa yang membawa bento dari rumah untuk dimakan, ia mendesah pelan berjalan keluar dari kelas.

Naruto sekarang berada disebelah gedung lama Academy merebahkan tubuhnya direrumputan yang tertata rapi, mengunyah kembali batangan pocky yang sudah ia keluarkan dari tadi. Ia dapat merasakan aura-aura iblis dari arah gedung disamping dirinya, seringai tipis dibuat Naruto mengingat kejadian kemarin malam.

Sebuah getaran dari saku menyadarkan Naruto, mengambil benda tersebut melihat e-mail yang masuk, sebuah seringai dibuah Naruto melihat target yang akan menjadi makanan baru untuk dirinya _'Bersiaplah iblis' _

UNDEAD

Ruangan club peneliti makhluk gaib sekarang dalam kondisi yang sedikit tegang, serangan dari peerage keluarga Phenex memancing kemarahan dari peerage keluarga Gremory, aura tegang dan kuat terasa menyelubungi ruangan club.

Rias menatap tajam pada calon tunangannya Riser yang telah menyerang Issei didepan matanya, aura iblis menguar dari dalam dirinya, ia sudah menggangkat tangan untuk mengeluarkan Power of Destruction jika tidak ada tangan yang mengalangi niatnya. Rias melirik kearah wanita berpakaian maid yang mengalanginya, ia mendengus kesal.

"Oujo-sama jika tidak bisa kita bicarakan baik-baik, Sirzechs-sama menyarankan untuk diadakanya rating game" Grafia berkata dengan datar tapi juga tegas

"Heh aku tidak akan kalah dalam rating game jika itu melawanmu Rias" Riser berkata dengan sombong, memandang rendah para peerage milik Rias

Sebuah aura asing terasa memasuki indera semua iblis diruangan tersebut, pandangan mata mereka dengan cepat melihat kearah sudut ruangan. Dari kegelapan sudut ruangan keluar sesosok membawa sabit besar yang ia taruh dibahu, dengan cepat aura gelap menutupi hampir semua ruangan club. Cahaya yang menerangi ruangan tersebut perlahan-lahan memudar seakan terhisap kegelapan, dalam remang-remang para iblis itu melihat seringai yang dibuat sosok itu.

Kepala maid keluarga Gremory dengan cepat mengeluarkan aura iblis dengan intensitas yang besar, ia dapat merasakan aura yang belum pernah dirasakannya dan aura ini terasa begitu kuat dan menekan, pandangan mata Grayfia ia arahkan kebelakang melihat para iblis muda yang juga memasang posisi bertarung.

"Bucho ini" Akeno berujar, ia menatap tajam kearah sosok tersebut

"Iya Akeno dia sosok yang sama yang kita lihat kemarin" Rias memposisikan dirinya untuk bertarung, ia sadar kemampuan lawan didepannya berbeda jauh dengan dirinya.

"Kau siapa ha? Datang kepertemuan para iblis darah murni tanpa diundang, kau ingin mati" Riser berkata dengan arogan, mulai memainkan api dari tangan kananya, ia tidak takut dengan lawan yang memiliki aura asing tersebut. Kemampuan keluarga Phenex miliknya membuat Riser merasa tidak terkalahkan.

Grayfia menatap pewaris dari keluarga Phenex itu dengan datar, _'Apa dia tidak tahu bisa merasakan kemampuan lawan didepannya ini' _, pandangannya kembali pada sosok tersebut, sebagai iblis yang sudah memiliki cukup banyak pengalaman dalam bertarung membuatnya sadar lawan didepannya ini bukan lawan yang bisa ia hadapi dengan santai.

"Siapa yang bernama Riser Phenex" Naruto berkata dengan datar, tidak ada nada memaksa atau memerintah disana. Pandangan mata shappire yang tertutupi hodi jaket itu mengobservasi setiap iblis dihadapannya. Sabit dibahunya ia posisikan kesamping, mulai mengambil posisi siap menyerang kapan saja.

"Aku yang bernama Riser Phenex apa mau-" Riser tidak sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, merasakan tangan kanan-nya sudah terpotong sampai bahu dengan cepat, ia hanya melihat sekilas bayangan hitam yang membawa sabit memotong tangannya. Riser bahkan belum bisa bereaksi melihat kejadian yang terlampau cepat itu.

Para iblis muda diruangan itu menatap tidak percaya, dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Mata mereka tidak sempat menangkap lebih pada kejadian tersebut. Mereka hanya terpaku oleh pertunjukan kekuatan dari sosok tersebut.

Sebuah sabit kembali mengarah pada Riser siap memengal kepala iblis tersebut. Benturan keras terjadi antara sabit hitam milik Naruto dengan dingin es yang dibuat Grayfia, wanita berpakaian maid itu menatap tajam kearah Naruto, menciptakan sihir es yang dengan cepat melesat kearah sosok tersebut.

Naruto menghidari beberapa es tajam yang dapat menembus tubuh dengan mudah, ia kembali kesudut ruangan dengan tangan kanan Raiser yang ia pegang ditangan kiri. Seringai makin lebar melihat kearah iblis-iblis tersebut yang menampilkan ekspresi terkejut dan beberapa takut akan dirinya.

Dari ketiadaan tercipta mulut besar diperut Naruto, ia mengarahkan potongan tangan itu mulut tersebut. Suara kunyahan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar didalam ruangan club, air liur terus menetes menyentuh lantai dari mulut itu.

Jeritan rasa sakit terdengar mengema diruangan tersebut, suara jeritan dari Riser, ia baru merasakan rasa sakit yang terjadi dari kejadian itu. Keluarga Phenex itu meraung-raung memegangi bahunya dengan tangan kiri, darah yang keluar dari bekas potongan itu sangat banyak, sampai membasahi lantai. Riser tidak kuat menahan rasa sakit yang baru pertama kali ini ia rasakan, tubuhnya mulai goyah tidak kuat menahan untuk terus berdiri memaksa ia untuk bersimpuh.

Riser tidak mengerti kenapa kemampuan regenerasi dari keluarga nya tidak bekerja, seharusnya tangan yang terpotong dengan cepat kembali seperti semula seperti luka-luka yang biasa didapatkan Riser, tapi ini bukan regenerasi yang ia dapatkan tapi rasa sakit yang terus mengerogoti dirinya dengan cepat. Dirinya tidak kuat merasakan rasa sakit ini, ia memandang para peeragenya untuk meminta pertolongan.

Yubelluna sebagai queen mengambil langakh cepat, mengambil sebotol air mata Phenex dan meneteskan pada luka yang diterima Riser. Mata iblis itu melebar air mata Phenex yang menjadi obat paling majur tidak bekerja pada luka yang diterima King-nya, ia meneteskan lagi dan lagi tapi tetap saja tidak adanya efek penyembuhan dari luka tersebut.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan pada pewaris keluarga Phenex" Grayfia berkata dengan datar, aura iblis menguar dari dalam dirinya, para iblis didekatnya merasakan dingin yang mulai menusuk kedalam kulit mereka.

Naruto hanya menampilkan seringai yang makin lebar "Tik tok tik tok" ia mengumamkan dentingan yang terus ia ucapkan. Sabit hitam miliknya ia posisikan sedikit kebelakang, mengambil posisi siap menebas jika ada serangan. Mulut diperut Naruto menyilati bibirnya, meneteskan air liur yang membasahi lantai.

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih yang sudah mau bertanya, saya ambil beberapa pertanyaan untuk saya jawab. Mengenai senjata Naruto itu sabit besar hitam seperti milik dewa kematian yang biasanya ia masukan dalam mulut diperutnya. Dan masalah Naruto itu makhluk apa aku masih belum bisa kasih tahu karena nanti tidak seru dichapter-chapter depan hehehe maaf. Naruto disini tidak memihak fraksi manapun.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 3

Para iblis muda diruangan merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan sebelumnya, tekanan dari iblis berpakaian maid yang membuat mereka merinding dibuatnya. Aura dingin terus menguar keluar dari iblis wanita tersebut, tatapan mata nya tajam mengarah pada Naruto, ia sebagai iblis yang sudah merasakan berbagai pengalaman bertarung mengambil postur siaga penuh, sedikit melirik kearah belakang mengkonfirmasi iblis muda yang harus ia lindungi.

Naruto menyeringai makin lebar mendapati lawan yang menarik, ia tidak menyangka informasi untuk melenyapkan iblis berdarah murni bernama Riser berkembang sampai sejauh ini. kedua tangan Naruto sedikit mengeratkan pegangan pada sabit hitam miliknya. Dengan sebuah ayunan cepat sabit ditangan Naruto melesat maju kearah Grayfia.

Suara udara yang terasa terdistorsi akan kecepatan ayunan Naruto terdengar nyaring, dengan sebuah reflek yang sudah didapat dari pengalaman Grayfia membuat dinding es yang melindungi dirinya dan para iblis muda.

Benturan keras mengema diruangan club, kaca jendela mengalami kehancuran besar menerima benturan dari serangan dan pertahanan tersebut. Para iblis muda hanya terdiam menyaksikan pertunjukan kekuatan dari Naruto dan Grayfia, mereka baru merasakan sendiri pertarungan yang level kemampuan sangat jauh dari diri mereka. Perasaan takut dan kagum bercampur menjadi satu melihat sekilas kemampuan dari keduanya.

Grayfia menambahkan intensitas sihir miliknya, dari dinding es miliknya keluar tombak-tombak es tajam, dengan sebuah perintah batin tombak-tombak es itu melesat kearah Naruto. Pemuda berambut kuning itu malah memberikan sebuah seringai yang makin lebar, suara tusukan terdengar dengan sangat jelas memasuki indera pendengaran.

Naruto melompat mundur kembali keposisi semula, darah mengalir dari luka tusukan tombak es yang ia terima. Mengarahkan tangan kirinya pada dada, mencabut dengan kasar tombak es yang menancap sampai punggung, darah mengalir dari luka yang menganga lebar tersebut. "Tik tok tik tok" Naruto mengumamkan kata itu dengan pelan tidak memperdulikan luka yang diterimanya, ia sudah pernah merasakan rasa sakit melebihi dan melebihi ini.

Mata Grayfia dibuat sedikit melebar sepersekian detik dan kembali menjadi tajam dari pada sebelumnya. _"Ini bisa menjadi lebih gawat kalau seperti ini" _meski ia menampilkan ekspresi yang tenang tapi kepala maid keluarga Gremory itu mencari cara yang paling efektif dan efisien untuk keluar dari masalah yang sekarang dihadapai.

"Kenapa kau mengalangiku" Naruto mengarahkan pertanyaan pada Grayfia dengan pelan, meski aura masih keluar dengan intensitas yang lebih pelan. Tangan kananya memainkan sabit dengan cekatan memutar-mutar benda tersebut dengan lihai.

"Aku tidak bisa membiarkan iblis kelas atas mati ditempat ini" Jawaban singkat dari Grayfia, "Itu sudah menjadi tugasku untuk melakukannya"

Naruto sedikit mendengus, mengarahkan tombak es yang ia pegang pada mulut diperutnya, suara kunyahan menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar diruang itu. mata shappire Naruto menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya, sabit ditangan kananya mulai mengeluarkan aura yang sangat berbeda. Aura dingin seperti milik Grayfia keluar dari sabit hitam Naruto, perlahan-lahan sabit tersebut terselimuti es.

Sebuah lesatan cepat mengarah pada Grayfia, dinding es yang ia ciptakan hancur dengan sekali benturan senjata Naruto, seperti sebuah gerakan lambat sabit itu mengarah tepat pada leher Grayfia siap memisahkan kepala dari badan pemiliknya. Para iblis muda hanya menatap dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan, meneriakkan kata-kata yang tidak jelas dari mulut mereka.

Grayfia melebarkan matanya sabit hitam tepat tidak sampai sepuluh sentimeter dari lehernya, ia tidak bisa bereaksi menerima kecepatan yang melebihi kemampuan miliknya tersebut. Ingin membuat sihir pertahanan tapi dalam pikirannya itu sudah amat sangat terlambat, meski ia bisa membuatnya kekuatan dari serangan tersebut pasti dengan mudah menghancurkan sihir penghalang. Grayfia merasa hidupnya tidak akan lama lagi, baru pertama ini ia menemukan lawan yang seperti ini, kemampuan yang belum pernah ia rasakan seumur hidupnya.

Mata maid itu menutup menerima takdir yang akan menjemputnya. Tapi sudah lebih dari beberapa detik ia tidak merasakan sakit apapun, suasana menjadi sunyi senyap tidak adanya suara yang masuk dalam indera pendengaran. Dengan perlahan Grayfia membuka mata, mendapati sabit hitam yang terhenti tepat menyentuh kulit leher miliknya, dengan cepat pandangan matanya mengarah pada tangan yang mengentikan sabit itu dari samping.

Perasaan maid itu sedikit bercampur aduk, melihat tangan Sirzechs Lucifer mengengam dengan keras pegangan sabit Naruto dari samping. Ia tidak menyangka akan diselamatkan lagi oleh Sirzechs yang sekarang menjadi suaminya.

Naruto dengan sentakan keras menarik keluar sabit hitam miliknya, tapi sabit itu tidak bereaksi sebagi mestinya, tenaga dari sosok laki-laki berambut merah menghentikan usaha Naruto. Pandangan pemuda berambut kuning melebar melihat bola sihir merah kehitaman dengan konsentrasi yang sangat tinggi mengarah padanya. Dengan reflek Naruto melepaskan pegangan dan melompat mundur menjauh dari jarak serangan.

Bangunan Akademy lama yang menjadi ruangan club peneliti mahkluk gaib harus hancur menerima serangan dari salah satu maou tersebut. Daya ledak yang dihasilkan membuat tempat itu dipenuhi debu bekas ledakan.

"Onii-sama" Rias memecahkan kesunyian yang terjadi, melihat kakak-nya.

Sirzechs tidak menghiraukan panggilan dari Rias, pandangan mata nya terus tertuju kepada Naruto yang masih berdiri dengan tegak, aura Power of Destruction keluar perlahan dari tubuh salah satu maou tersebut. Sabit yang ia pegang dilemparkan kearah Naruto, membuat sabit itu menancap tepat dihadapan pemuda itu.

Naruto menyeringai makin lebar mendapati lawan yang lebih menarik lagi, mulut diperutnya makin banyak mengeluarkan air liur.

"Siapa kau dan apa yang kau lakukan pada para iblis muda?" pertanyaan diajukan Sirzechs dengan nada dingin dan tajam, suasana yang tercipta makin kelam dibuatnya. Aura Power of Destruction makin lama makin besar, memaksa lantai yang ia pijaki harus mengalami retak yang terus menjalar.

Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu, sebagai balasan jawaban. Mengengam sabit didepatnya dan membawanya bertenger dibahu. Mengarahkan kaki kanan nya kebelakang dan mengambil posisi sedikit merendah, Naruto siap untuk bertempur. Sebuah sentakan masuk kedalam kepala Naruto, suara yang menginteruksinya untuk mundur dari pertarungan didepannya.

Sirzechs sedikit bingung melihat lawan didepannya yang tadi mengambil postur siaga sekarang berdiri dengan santai. Apalagi aura yang dipancarkan mulai meredup seperti tidak adanya keinginan untuk bertarung.

"Kurasa sampai disini saja" Naruto merentangkan sayap berwarna hitam dipunggungnya, dengan gerakan kepakan pelan membuat pemuda itu melayang beberapa meter diudara. Naruto memberikan sebuah seringai lebar "Tapi bersiaplah iblis, Tik tok tik tok" Dengan hempasan kuat Naruto menghilang dari tempat tersebut.

Suasana menjadi hening untuk beberapa detik, hanya terdengar suara angin yang berhembus. Sirzechs menghembuskan nafas pelan, mulai memandang kearah para iblis muda dibelakangnya terutama pada Rias adik-nya. Ia sebenarnya hanya mengawasi dari kejauhan tentang pertemuan kedua iblis kelas atas tersebut, tapi dengan kemunculan sosok yang belum pernah Sirzechs lihat yang membuat kekacauaan apalagi sosok itu hampir mencabut nyawa dari istri-nya membuat maou lucifer turun ikut campur tangan. _"Tapi sosok itu sebenarnya siapa" _pikiran itu terus berlalu lalang didalam benak Sirzechs, mengali lebih dalam lagi, tapi hasil yang ia dapat juga nihil _"Mungkin bertanya pada Azazel tentang masalah ini ada baik nya" _

"Jadi bisa jelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi" Sirzechs bertanya dengan pelan, memandang para iblis muda dengan datar penuh wibawa seorang maou.

"Onii-sama ak-"

Kalimat Rias diinterupsi oleh Grayfia dengan merentangan tangan didepan gadis iblis berambut merah tersebut, kepala maid itu menatap lurus kearah Sirzechs "Biar aku jelaskan semuanya Sirzechs-sama" Grayfia mulai menjelaskan semua detail peristiwa yang terjadi beberapa saat yang lalu, ia memberikan deskrifsi sesuai yang dilihat tidak ada penambahan ataupun pengurangan dari kejadian tersebut.

"Jadi sosok tersebut tiba-tiba datang dan menyerang Riser" pernyataan Sirzechs dibalas anggukan oleh hampir semua iblis disana, pandangan mata maou lucifer mengarah pada pewaris keluarga Phenex tersebut.

Meski Riser sudah tidak merasakan rasa sakit yang seperti yang diawal, dan luka yang ia dapatkan sedikit menutup perlahan tapi tetep saja tangan kanannya tidak bisa kembali seperti semula. Riser harus bisa menerima meski dengan kemampuan klan Phenex dan air mata Phenex sekalipun ia tidak akan mendapatkan tangannya kembali. Pandangan mata Riser sedikit meredup tidak seperti saat ia menyombongan akan kemampuan dirinya, seperti seekor hewan yang sudah kalah akan bertarung dan diusir dari kawananya.

"Grayfia kau bawa Riser dan para peerage-nya kembali ke Underworld untuk menerima perawatan dan untuk mendapatkan informasi terkait kejadian ini" maou lucifer memberi perintah singkat, dengan sebuah anggukan Grayfia menciptakan lingkaran sihir teleportasi besar membawa para iblis keluarga Phenex kembali ke Underworld. Sirzechs hanya menatap sekilas kepergian mereka, pandangan mulai beralih pada Rias dan peerage miliknya. Sedikit menghembuskan nafas pelan "Dan kalian ada yang bisa memberikan informasi lebih mengenai sosok itu"

Rias ingin bersuara tapi ia urungkan niatan tersebut, memandangi para peerage-nya yang kebanyakan memberikan ekspresi yang masih shock dan takut akan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Rias menguatkan diri untuk mengatakan kepada kakak-nya tentang pertemuan pertama dengan sosok tersebut "Onii-sama, aku dan Akeno pernah bertemu dengan sosok tersebut"

Sirzechs memandangi adik-nya "Baiklah kalian sekarang lebih baik pulang, dan Rias bisa jelaskan detailnya nanti"

"Baik Onii-sama" Rias menjawab dengan patuh, melihat para peerage-nya yang mulai melangkah pergi dari tempat, pandangan mata biru-hijau itu menatap queen yang juga sahabatnya mengisyaratkan untuk tetap ditempat. Akeno yang tahu kebiasaan Rias mengikuti keinginan dari King-nya tersebut.

UNDEAD

Angin bertiup dengan sangat kencang membuat beberapa daun-daun beterbangan dibuatnya. Angin itu juga membawa hawa dingin yang siap menusuk kulit siapa saja, Naruto sedikit menyentuh kulit tubuhnya menerima terpaan dari angin malam yang sedikit menusuk. Pandangan mata shappire itu menatap bulan dihadapannya dengan malas, ia hanya menghembuskan nafas pelan dengan memain-mainkan sabit hitam dibahunya.

Pandangan mata Naruto beralih kebawah melihat lampu-lampu dengan berbagai warna menghiasi hiruk pikuk kota besar, ia sekarang berada disebuah menara pemancar. Mendudukan diri dibatang besi dingin, Naruto kembali mendesah pelan. Hal yang tidak disukainya adalah menunggu dan sekarang ia harus dibuat menunggu selama lebih dari satu jam.

Sebuah angin dengan hembusan keras menerpa Naruto, angin yang juga membawa sebuah bayangan hitam besar seukuran dua kali tubuh manusia, bayangan hitam yang sekarang berdiri dengan tegak disamping Naruto.

Sabit hitam dibahu Naruto dengan cepat melesat kearah sosok tersebut, bagaikan asap sabit Naruto menembus tubuh sosok itu dengan mudah. Tidak adanya luka atau apapun seperti menebas angin yang tidak berbentuk.

"Jadi apa yang ingin kau bicarakan" Naruto mengembalikan sabit ke bahunya, memberikan pertanyaan singkat pada sosok tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban dari sosok itu tapi Naruto dapat merasakan jawaban mengalir masuk kedalam otaknya, ia memang selalu seperti ini pikir Naruto.

Mereka kembali terdiam, hanya memandangi langit dengan bulat yang bersinar cukup terang tidak ada nya bintang yang mengiringi. Merasa cukup dengan pertemuan ini sosok tersebut perlahan-lahan menghilang terbawa angin, tidak ada bekas sama sekali saat ia pergi.

Naruto masih diam ditempat, mulai mencerna beberapa informasi yang masuk kedalam otak-nya. Ia memejamkan mata mencoba menyatukan beberapa informasi dan ingatan seperti sebuah teka-teki yang memang harus ia selesai kan sebelum hari berganti. Mata shappire itu mulai terlihat mengambil ponsel dari saku nya Naruto melihat sosok foto disana, sebuah seringai terpajang dengan manis dibibirnya.

UNDEAD

Rias sedikit menguap membuang kelebihan karbon dioksida, ia merasakan lelah setelah kemarin diinterogasi oleh Onii-sama nya sampai dini hari. Menopang dirinya dengan sebelah tangan, mata penerus kelurga Gremory itu mulai terpejam dengan damai, suara hembusan pelan terdengar pelan. Rias tidak sadar dirinya sudah tertidur dijam pelajaran sedang berlangsung, para siswa-siswi bahkan guru memandang dengan tertarik pada salah satu siswi tercantik itu, beberapa diantaranya mengabadikan momen dimana sang Onee-sama tertidur dengan pulas.

Gadis didepan bangku Rias terkekek pelan, rambut hitam sebahu yang ia kuncir sedikit bergerak tertiup angin dari jendela disampingnya. Akeno memandang sekali lagi pada wajah Rias, senyuman jahil ia buat. Mengambil ponsel dan mulai memfoto King-nya itu dari berbagai sudut pandang, merasa cukup Akeno mengembalikan ponsel-nya, ia sebenarnya juga merasakan kantuk karena menemani Rias dalam sesi interogasi dengan salah satu maou, tapi karena diizinkan untuk pulang sebelum interogasi berakhir Akeno mendapatkan cukup waktu untuk istirahat tidak seperti Rias.

Sona yang juga dikelas yang sama memandang sekilas pada Rias, ia juga merasa tertarik dengan kejadian kemarin yang berhasil menghancurkan gedung Akademy lama, juga pada sosok misterius yang menyerang Riser tersebut. Ia harus mendapatkan penjelasan mendetail akan kejadian itu dari Rias dan para peerage-nya, itu yang sekarang dipikirkan penerus dari keluarga Sitri. Keingintahuan yang menjadi salah satu sifat dari Sona sekarang mulai keluar.

Jam pelajaran berjalan dengan cepat, tidak terasa sudah memasuki jam istirahat. Beberapa siswa-siswi mulai keluar untuk mencari konsumsi untuk diri mereka, hanya beberapa yang tertinggal dalam kelas. Termasuk dengan Rias, Akeno dan Sona yang masih didalam kelas.

Rias masih terlelap dengan wajah yang sudah menyentuh meja, rambut merah khas keluarga Gremory menutupi sebagian besar tubuhnya, suara nafas halus masih terdengar dengan pelan. Akeno memandang sahabat-nya, ia ingin membangunkan Rias tapi melihat sepertinya dia sangat kelelahan Akeno membiarkan saja.

"Akeno apa yang terjadi pada Rias" Suara feminim penuh wibawa terdengar dari samping Akeno,

"Ah, Kaicho" Akeno sedikit terlonjak kaget memandang asal dari suara tersebut "Rias hanya kelelahan saja Kaicho" ia menambahkan

"Kelelahan?" Sona mengucapkan dengan pelan, ia mulai berpikiran mengenai kejadian kemarin dengan kelelahan Rias, mulai mengaitkan beberapa informasi minim yang sudah didapatkan.

Akeno ingin menjawab pertanyaan Sona, tapi suara lenguhan yang cukup keras menghentikannya. Melihat Rias yang sudah mulai bangun dari tidur, penampilan putri keluarga Gremory itu sedikit kusut dengan rambut merah acak-acakan dan mata yang sedikit terbuka, meski begitu tidak mengurangi kecantikan yang gadis iblis itu pancarkan.

Rias mulai memandang sekelilingnya mendapati dua pasang mata menatap dengan intens. "Kenapa kalian berdua menatapku seperti itu" ucap Rias dengan intonasi yang lamban.

"T-tidak tidak Bucho, hanya saja ini pertama kali melihatmu tidur didalam kelas" Akeno berkata dengan senyum yang mengembang.

"Rias bisa nanti jelaskan masalah kemarin setelah pelajaran berakhir diruang Osis" tanpa basa basi Sona mengutarakan maksudnya, menatap lurus pada Rias yang masih mencoba untuk sadar sepenuhnya.

"Iya Sona nanti aku jelaskan semuanya" Rias kembali menguap pelan "Aku masih lelah setelah kejadian kemarin"

Suara bell yang menandakan jam istirahat berakhir berbunyi dengan lantang mengakhiri percakapan singkat para iblis tersebut. Siswa-siswi mulai berdatangan mengisi tempat duduk masing-masing tidak terkecuali Sona yang mulai berjalan ketempat duduknya.

UNDEAD

Naruto membereskan beberapa buku diatas mejanya dengan pelan, pandangan mata shappire itu mengikuti gerakan dari dua iblis yang dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa keluar dari dalam kelas. Ini memang sudah jam pulang sekolah tapi melihat gerak-gerik Issei dan Asia membuat Naruto sedikit menaikkan alis, ia mencium sebuah hal akan terjadi. _'Mencari informasi dari mereka tidak ada salahnya, Tik tok tik tok' _

Mengambil kotak pocky disaku jaket dan memakan benda tersebut dengan pelan. Naruto mulai beranjak dari tempat, berjalan pelan keluar dari dalam kelas. Lorong-lorong kelas terlihat sepi dengan beberapa siswa-siswi yang berjalan pulang, tidak ada hal yang menarik menurut Naruto, _Tak tak tak tak _suara kunyahan batang pocky mengema dalam lorong tersebut.

Ia terus berjalan kearah aura iblis yang memancar dengan pelan, berhenti beberapa meter dari ruangan yang bertuliskan Osis. Naruto dapat merasakan sebuah pengalang tipis yang dibuat, penghalang yang berguna untuk membuat manusia biasa tidak bisa masuk karena alasan tertentu. Dapat Naruto rasakan penghalang itu dibuat dengan sangat baik meski masih belum sampai pada tahap sempurna seratus persen. Melangkah kan kaki dengan pelan menembus pengalang didepannya, ia dapat merasakan sengatan singkat dari energi iblis menyentuh kulitnya meski Naruto tidak memperdulikan dan terus melangkah maju.

Naruto dapat mendengar suara percakapan dari balik pintu, percakapan yang dapat ia yakini mengenai kejadian kemarin. Mengambil langkah maju, Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu tersebut tapi tidak adanya sahutan dari balik pintu. Mengambil inisiatif Naruto mengengam gagang pintu geser tersebut dan membuka dengan pelan.

Suasana menjadi hening, beberapa pasang mata menatap langsung pada sosok yang terlihat diambang pintu. Hanya Asia dan Issei yang hampir menyuarakan suara melihat teman satu kelas yang belum sampai satu minggu ini mereka kenal.

Naruto memberikan senyuman tipis melihat mata yang berkilat tertarik dari iblis yang berkumpul disana "Ano, Apa ketua Osis ada?" ia berkata dengan pelan seperti biasanya

Sona memandang intens pada Naruto mencoba merasakan lebih aura yang dipancarkan laki-laki itu, tapi yang didapakan Sona hanya aura manusia, itu membuat ketua Osis Akademy Kuoh sedikit bingung, ia yakin telah memasang penghalang tipis yang membuat manusia menjauhi tempat tersebut dan hanya makhluk supernatural atau manusia berkemampuan lebih yang bisa menembus penghalang itu.

Pewaris keluarga Sitri sedikit berdehem "Aku ketua Osis Shitori Souna" Sona membenarkan letak kacamatannya "Ada keperluan apa kemari"

"Sensei menyuruhku untuk meminta formulir pendaftaran club diruang Osis" Naruto merogoh saku saket abu-abunya mengeluarkan kertas pemberian dari sensei, ia berjalan kearah Sona dan meletakkan diatas meja. Pandangan iblis-iblis disana benar-benar menganggu menurut Naruto, ia menyeringai dalam hati _'Para makanan tidak seharusnya memandangku seperti itu' _

"N-Naruto-san"

Sebuah panggilan mengalihkan perhatian Naruto, melirik pada sosok Issei yang duduk disamping Asia memberikan ekspresi sedikit terkejut. Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman cerah pada teman sekelasnya tersebut.

Sona mengambil kertas dan mulai membacanya "Saji ambilkan berkas formulir pendaftaran dalam lemari kedua"

"Baik Kaicho" pemuda berambut coklat menyahut dengan cepat

Pandangan yang terus diarahkan padanya membuat Naruto merasakan risih, meski ia tidak memperdulikan sama sekali "Ano, bisa kalian tidak memandangku seperti itu" ia berkata dengan intonasi lambat dan pelan,

Pernyataan Naruto membuat pasang mata yang masih memperhatikannya mengalihkan pandangan. Sona kembali berdehem "Aku belum pernah melihatmu, apa kau siswa baru disini"

"Dia teman sekelas ku Kaicho, namanya Naruto" Naruto tidak sembat buka suara, didahului oleh perkataan Issei

"Salam kenal namaku Naruto" pemuda berambut kuning itu membungkuk pelan, memberikan salam perkenalan yang biasa ia lihat.

Sona yang selaku pemimpin diruangan Osis menyuruh anggotanya untuk memperkenalkan diri mereka pada Naruto, mulai dari wakil ketua Osis Tsubaki sampai pada Saji yang masih sibuk mencari berkas dalam lemari. Sona mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rias untuk melakukan hal yang sama. Sesi perkenalan singkat antara Naruto dan para iblis disana hampir memakan waktu lebih dari setengah jam.

Naruto hanya memberikan senyuman palsu menangapi perkenalan para iblis tersebut, suara yang cukup keras menghantam meja mengalihkan pandangan Naruto, melihat tumpukan kertas dengan tebal dua puluh sentimeter disana. Ia melangkah maju mengambil kertas-kertas formulir dengan cekatan.

"Terima kasih atas bantuannya" Naruto membungkukan diri, melangkah pergi dari ruangan Osis dengan segera. Wajah tersenyum cerah dengan cepat berganti dengan Sebuah seringai yang menengelamkan mata saat Naruto sudah lumayan jauh dari ruangan Osis, suara dentingan yang ia keluarkan mengiringi kepergiannya. _'Iblis-iblis yang siap untuk menjadi mangsa' _Naruto menjilat bibirnya dengan pelan.

Percakapan antara iblis diruangan Osis masih terus berlanjut, penjelasan Rias yang tadi sedikit tertunda ia lanjutkan. Meski suasana tidak lebih baik saat Rias menjelaskan tentang sosok yang menyerang dirinya dan para iblis lain saat terjadi pertemuan dengan Riser, adik dari maou lucifer melirik pada para peerage-nya yang memberikan ekspresi takut meski mencoba untuk disembunyikan. Rias sendiri harus mengakui dirinya takut jika berhadapan langsung dengan sosok tersebut, ia tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya jika mencoba melawan.

"Jadi yang sekarang jadi pertanyaan siapa sebenarnya sosok tersebut dan apa motif dari 'dia' menyerang Riser yang juga iblis berdarah murni" Sona sedikit meringkas penjelasan yang masih menjadi misteri dari kejadian yang diceritakan Rias.

"Onii-sama berkata untuk tidak mencari tahu lebih lanjut mengenai kejadian tersebut, ia mengatakan sosok itu sangat berbahaya" kata Rias, ia menghembuskan nafas senang dan meneruskan dengan sebuah senyum "Yang lebih penting acara pertunangan antara Aku dan Riser sudah dibatalkan karena kejadian itu"

Sona melihat sahabat yang juga rival nya tersenyum senang, memberikan senyuman tipis yang sulit untuk dilihat. Ia senang melihat Rias tidak depresi lagi seperti hari-hari sebelum acara pertunangan terjadi, mungkin kejadian itu menjadi berkah dan sial tersendiri bagi siapapun. Tapi dalam benak penyandang nama Sitri itu masih memutar mencari informasi lebih mengenai sosok tersebut, dari deskrifsi kemampuan dan senjata Sona menyimpulkan 'dia' berasal dari ras malaikat jatuh karena sayap hitam yang diceritakan Rias.

Tapi Rias membantah karena tidak merasakan aura malaikat jatuh dari sosok itu pada waktu kejadian. Sona menghembuskan nafas dalam hati _'Aku harus bertanya pada Onee-san, mungkin ia mengetahui sedikit tentang sosok tersebut'_

"Issei bisa kau ceritakan lebih mengenai temanmu tadi yang masuk keruangan ini" Issei dibuat sedikit terlonjat mendengar pertanyaan mengarah padanya, ia menatap pada King-nya. "Kurasa dia lumayan menarik untuk menjadi salah satu dari peerage-ku"

"Rias tidak kusangka kita memiliki pemikiran yang sama, aku juga merasa tertarik dengan pemuda berambuk kuning itu" Sona memandang tepat pada mata Rias, ia tidak ingin kalah untuk mendapatkan salah satu calon peerage yang memiliki kemampuan lebih. Sona sudah merasa tertarik kepada Naruto saat penghalang yang ia pasang dengan mudah dilewati, meski Naruto seorang manusia.

"Jadi Issei bisa kau jelaskan lebih detail mengenai nya" pemilik Ddraig, hanya memberikan ekspresi terkejut menerima tatapan dari sang Bucho dan Kaicho meminta penjelasan mengenai Naruto.

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih atas pertanyaan dan saran para reader sekalian. Saya akan mencoba menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, Naruto disini bersifat Gray dan tidak memiliki hubungan dengan para fraksi maupun dengan chaos brigade. Mengenai kemampuan Naruto saya kasih sedikit, ia bisa mengunakan kemampuan lawan yang sudah dimakan oleh mulut diperutnya meski ada batas pemakaian, sebagai contoh jika Naruto memakan tombak cahaya ia akan bisa mengeluarkan tombak cahaya meski hanya sekali tapi berbeda jika ia memakan malaikat jatuh meski itu sebagian badan atai keseluruhan badan kemampuan dari makhluk yang dimakan Naruto akan masuk pada dirinya tapi tidak bisa seperti pemilik aslinya. Dan yang terakhir mengenai pairing dalam pikiran saya akan ada pairing tapi itu belum pasti karena lihat jalan ceritanya saja, shishishi. Ah lupa kurasa saya akan hiatus untuk beberapa waktu, tapi saya usahakan akan update meski agak lama, itu dikarenakan nilai semester kemarin yang tidak sesuai harapan jadi semester ini harus lebih semangat lagi dan mohon doa ya dari para reader sekalian, biar saya bisa lebih dan lebih lagi berusahanya.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 4

Naruto tidak berpikir hari ini berbeda dengan hari-hari yang ia habiskan disekolah, ia hanya merasa risih dengan beberapa iblis yang akhir-akhir ini sering menemui dirinya. Entah itu hanya untuk masalah sepele sampai undangan masuk dalam club peneliti makhluk gaib atau anggota dari Osis, hal itu menjadi kan Naruto bahan pembicaraan banyak siswa, meski ia tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali. Tapi mengingat dirinya siapa dan mereka siapa menjadikan Naruto tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk mencari informasi lebih mengenai para iblis tersebut.

_Tak tak tak _Naruto mengunyah batangan pocky dengan tenang, ia memperhatikan dua iblis wanita yang dengan paksa menyeretnya masuk kedalam ruangan Osis ini dengan bantuan para peerange-nya. Pandangan mata shappire Naruto beralih pada Issei dan Asia yang duduk bersebelahan dibelakang King-nya, ia dapat melihat ekspresi minta maaf dari Issei yang ditugaskan membawa dirinya keruangan ini.

"Ano, ada keperluan apa Gremory-san dan Shitori-san memanggilku kesini" Naruto berkata dengan pelan dan lambat, mata shappire itu menatap dengan tatapan biasa kearah dua iblis wanita didepannya.

"Naruto-san aku dan Rias ingin menawarkan sebuah kesepakan denganmu" suara tenang dari Souna Sitri menjadi pusat perhatian diruangan tersebut. Pandangan mata ungu berbingkai kacamata miliknya menatap langsung kedalam mata shappire pemuda berambut kuning itu, ia berusaha untuk membaca apa yang dipikirkan pemuda bernama Naruto tersebut. Tapi yang didapatkan hanya nihil.

'_Dasar _iblis' Naruto mendecak dalam hati mengetahui tujuan utama iblis tersebut, "Penawaran apa maksudmu itu Shitori-san"

"Kami ingin kau memilih bergabung menjadi peerage iblis Rias atau menjadi peerage-ku, Naruto-san"

"Ano, aku masih belum mengerti maksud dari semua ini" Naruto memandangi pasang mata yang terus memperhatikannya dari tadi "Apa yang Shitori-san maksud dengan iblis, bukannya mereka tidak ada didunia ini"

Naruto kembali mendecak didalam hati, melihat iblis diruangan itu mulai mengeluarkan sayap kelelawar yang menjadi ciri khas dari iblis. Ia berusaha memberikan ekspresi terkejut melihat hal _tersebut 'Tidak ada gunanya memperlihatkan sayap kotor kalian para makanan'_

"Apa sekarang kau sudah percaya Naruto-san" Rias Gremory mulai angkat bicara dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan, memperlihatkan dada besarnya pada Naruto. Dengan nada suara yang dibuat mengoda Rias mulai berkata "Jadi Naruto-san maukah kau menjadi salah satu dari peerage-ku, seperti Issei dan Asia"

Sona hanya memperhatikan sahabatnya yang berusaha merayu pemuda berambut kuning itu, ia mulai beralih melihat ekspresi apa yang dibuat Naruto, sebuah senyum tipis dibuat wajah cantik penerus keluarga Sitri tersebut. Mata ungu Sona menatap lurus pada mata shappire Naruto, "Naruto-san, aku akan menjelaskan padamu semuanya. Dimana para iblis, malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan para makhluk supernatural lainnya ada didunia ini, mereka biasanya berbaur dengan manusia atau hidup didunia yang berbeda dengan dunia manusia. Begitu juga kami para iblis, aku akan menanyakan lagi padamu Naruto-san. Aku Sona Sitri penerus dari keluarga Sitri menawarkan sebuah kesepakan padamu untuk bergabung menjadi salah satu anggota keluarga bangsawan Sitri"

'_Informasi ini sedikit menguntungkan untuk kedepannya, tidak aku sangka kedua iblis ini adik dari maou Lucifer dan Leviathan. Apa yang akan dilakukan para iblis jika salah satunya ditemukan tewas, ini menjadi lebih _menarik' Naruto menyeringai dalam hati, ia sudah mendapatkan informasi yang ia butuhkan tidak ada alasan lebih lama disini.

Naruto berdiri dari kursinya, menutupi kepalanya dengan hodi jaket abu-abu dan berjalan kearah pintu, ia mengengam gagang pintu membuka dengan sekali hentakan. "Maaf, aku tidak tertarik menjadi iblis" Naruto menutup pintu geser dengan cepat, tidak memperdulikan suara panggilan yang terus memanggil namanya.

Sona mendesah pelan, ia sudah tahu kemungkinan terbesar memang pemuda itu akan menolak. Tapi ia tidak akan menyerah semudah itu untuk mendapatkan anggota peerage yang memiliki potensi, pandangan Sona beralih kesamping melihat Rias juga menampilkan ekspresi yang mengatakan belum ingin menyerah mendapatkan Naruto.

UNDEAD

Langit mulai menunjukan perubahan warna yang sangat jelas dari biru langit yang cerah beralih menjadi orange yang makin lama makin gelap. Naruto berjalan dalam diam tidak memperdulikan suara bising dari kendaraan dan orang disekitar, ia menatap lurus kedepan memperhatikan lebih pada dua orang yang mengenakan jubah bertudung. Dari aura yang dipancarkan Naruto dapat menebak mereka berdua berasal dari fraksi malaikat atau lebih tepatnya exorcist.

Seringai dibuat pemuda itu, dengan sebuah gerakan cepat Naruto sudah berada tidak jauh dari mereka tanpa disadari. Cukup lama Naruto mengobservasi kedua exorcist tersebut, _'Informasi mengenai pedang itu ternyata benar, Tik tok tik tok makin banyak pilihan yang bisa diambil' _mengepakkan sayap hitam dipunggungnya, Naruto melesat pergi.

"Xenovia apa kau merasakan nya juga" pertanyaan dari orang bertudung itu dijawab dengan sebuah anggukan dari orang yang ia panggil Xenovia, "Kita harus bergegas mungkin ini menjadi petunjuk dimana pedang Excalibur berada"

Dua excorcist tersebut dengan cepat berlari menerobos kerumunan manusia, indera yang sudah diasah dalam pelatihan memandu keduanya menuju sumber dari aura yang mereka rasakan. Makin lama mereka berdua berlari makin gelap area yang didatangi, dengan sebuah reflek cepat kedua exorcist itu berhenti seketika dalam sebuah gang.

Bau anjir dari darah menyeruak masuk kedalam indera penciuman, kedua exorcist itu memposisikan kedua tangan mengengam pedang milik mereka, pandangan tajam dapat terlihat dari tudung yang dikenakan, suara langkah kaki pelan mengema dalam hening.

Mereka hanya saling pandang satu sama lain tidak ada pergerakan untuk menyerang. Naruto memandang lurus pada pedang yang dibawa kedua orang didepannya, aura suci menguar dengan intensitas yang besar dari sana, ia menjilat bibir dengan pelan _'Excalibur jadi seperti itu, tapi sayang aku belum bisa mencoba kemampuanya' _melompat mundur dengan cepat, Naruto menghilang dalam gelapnya gang menyisahkan sebuah seringai.

"Dia pergi"

"Iya dia sudah tidak ada disini lagi" mata kuning gelap xenovia mengobservasi dengan cepat area sekitar, menyadari telah terjadi pertempuran atau pembantaian yang tidak menyisahkan apapun kecuali darah yang berceceran, gadis exorcist mengalihkan pandangnya pada temannya yang masih menatap bekas dari pembantaian tersebut "Irina ayo pergi, kita masih ada misi yang harus dilakukan, masalah ini nanti kita laporkan pada pihak gereja"

"Iya kau benar, prioritas kita sekarang menemukan pedang Excalibur yang dicuri"

UNDEAD

Sudah lebih dari beberapa hari ini Naruto terus dihadapkan dengan tawaran-tawaran meminta dirinya menjadi iblis dari Rias dan Sona, entah sudah jadi sifat alami dari iblis untuk bersifat egois untuk mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan. Naruto mendesah dalam diam, setelah ia menolak bergabung menjadi iblis malah kedua iblis penerus Gremory dan Sitri makin gencar untuk mengundang dirinya.

Naruto memang tidak memperdulikannya tawaran tersebut, hanya saja ia jadi agak kesulitan untuk bergerak bebas dalam Academy. Ia tidak suka ini, pergerakan dirinya akan makin susah jika tidak menemukan sebuah solusi singkat masalah ini, pandangan mata shappire Naruto beralih kedepan melihat sensei yang masih terus menerangkan materi. Sebuah seringai dibuat Naruto mendapati sebuah ide yang menarik _'Persiapan sudah selesai, keberadan diriku sebagai siswa Academy ini juga harus berakhir'_

Pandangan Naruto beralih kesamping melihat awan-awan yang bergerak, sebuah ingatan masa lalu yang berusaha ia kubur perlahan keluar meminta untuk diingat. Tanpa ia sadari setetes air mata keluar dari shappire yang selalu kusam itu, air mata yang penuh akan perasaan dimasa lalunya. Naruto mengusap dengan lengan atas nya, menutupi surai kuning dengan hodi jaket, ia membenamkan dirinya ke kedua lengan diatas meja.

Dari tadi Issei terus memperhatikan Naruto, ia merasa tidak enak dengan kelakuan dari bucho dan kaicho yang terus menerus mengikuti Naruto. Meski ia sudah menjelaskan pada King-nya bahwa Naruto tidak tertarik untuk menjadi iblis tapi entah kenapa sang bucho masih ngotot ingin menjadikan dia salah satu peerage miliknya.

Issei sebenarnya tidak terlalu mengenal sosok Naruto, ia hanya tahu siswa tersebut suka menyendiri dan tidak memiliki teman, tapi juga Naruto tidak pernah memberikan kesan buruk pada siswa yang lain, mungkin itu cara Naruto untuk bersosialisasi dengan lingkungannya. Issei beralih memandang Asia yang ia sadari juga memperhatikan Naruto.

Suara bel istirahat menghentikan aktifitas kedua iblis renkaranasi tersebut, Issei dengan segera berdiri menghampiri Asia tidak memperdulikan kedua teman mesum yang terus bicara.

"Asia kita keruang club sekarang, bucho kemarin sudah menyuruh untuk hari ini datang lebih cepat" Issei berkata

"Tapi Issei-san, apa hari ini kita tidak mengajak Naruto-san bersama kita" mantan biarawati itu melirik sekilas pada Naruto yang masih membenamkan wajahnya diatas meja,

Pandangan Issei juga mengikuti arah pandang Asia "Aku tidak ingin mengajaknya lagi Asia, karena menjadi bagian dari kita itu pilihan yang diambil oleh dirinya sendiri tidak ada paksaan dari siapapun termasuk dari bucho atau kaicho"

"Apa hanya perasaanku saja tapi Issei-san setelah berteman dengan Naruto-san menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa" kata Asia polos

"Benarkah, aku sendiri tidak tahu" Issei menjawab dengan kikuk disertai tawa hambar "Tidak usah dibahas lagi Asia, ayo kita cepat keruang club bucho dan yang lain pasti sudah menunggu" Asia terkekeh pelan, mulai beranjak mengikuti Issei yang sudah berjalan lebih dulu, ia kembali melirik Naruto dengan mengumamkan suatu kalimat yang hanya dia dengar sendiri.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat Issei dan Asia memasuki ruang club peneliti makhluk gaib, pandangan Rias Gremory sedikit kecewa tidak menemukan sosok berambut pirang bersama dengan peerage baru-nya. Ia mendesah pelan, memainkan bidak-bidak catur disampingnya dengan bosan.

"Bucho semuanya sudah berkumpul" Rias memandangi Akeno yang menginterupsi untuk melakukan pekerjaan sebagai King dari para peeragenya

"Karena semua sudah berkumpul kita mulai saja, beberapa hari ini aku dan Sona mendapatkan informasi mengenai kasus pembantaian yang tidak meninggalkan jejak sedikit pun ditempat kejadian kecuali bekas darah yang berceceran, dalam analisi yang sudah dilakukan dapat ditarik kejadian ini dilakukan oleh orang yang sama"

"Maksud Bucho orang yang sama itu-"

"Benar Yuuto, orang yang melakukan kejadian ini sama dengan sosok yang menyerang Riser kemarin. Dan informasi lebih mengenai sosok tersebut masih menjadi misteri, seperti yang dikatakan Onii-sama jika salah satu dari kita berhadapan dengan dia lebih baik langsung pergi jangan melawan karena level dari sosok itu belum bisa dipastikan, apalagi dengan mudah dia menghadapi Grayfia yang termasuk dalam iblis-iblis terkuat di Underworld. Kita harus lebih berhati-hati lagi jika bertemu dengan nya" Rias menghembuskan nafas pelan, ingatan mengenai sosok itu sedikit menguat dengan sendirinya, meski hanya sebuah pertemuan singkat tapi aura yang dipancarkan waktu itu membuat iblis murni seperti Rias mengalami yang namanya takut. Mata biru-hijau milik penerus Gremory bergerak melihat reaksi dari para peerage-nya.

"Dan informasi berikutnya mengenai pedang Excalibur yang dicuri" Rias melirik kearah perange knight-nya, sedikit menunggu reaksi dari pemilik Sacred Gear Blacksmith tersebut "Informasi ini langsung diberitahukan dari Onii-sama, pedang Excalibur yang asli sudah hancur dan dibagi dalam tujuh bentuk pedang, meski sudah dibagi kemampuan dan kekuatan dari pedang-pedang itu tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Pihak malaikat sudah mengirimkan dua orang dalam masalah ini, dan kita keluarga Gremory yang menjaga wilayah ini diharuskan untuk ikut membantu dalam pencarian pedang Excalibur yang dicuri"

"Bucho itu artinya kita harus bekerja sama dengan pihak malaikat dalam masalah ini" Issei menyuarakan pendapatnya "Bukankah pihak malaikat dan iblis saling bermusuhan, bisa saja mereka akan menyerang kita dari belakang saat kita lengah"

"Kau ada benarnya Issei-kun, karena itu Kaicho akan membantu dari belakang jika terjadi hal yang tidak diinginkan" Akeno menjawab dengan tenang "Bucho sudah mendiskusikan masalah ini dengan Kaicho beberapa hari yang lalu"

"Seperti yang dikatakan Akeno, kita tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan mereka" Rias mengambil jeda, mengambil secangkir teh yang sudah disiapkan Akeno dan meminum dengan pelan "Dan yang terakhir, nanti malam kita ada pekerjaan untuk membasmi iblis-iblis liar didaerah ini"

UNDEAD

Suara raungan dari seekor iblis liar mengema dalam gelapnya malam, luka yang diakibatkan senjata suci memberikan rasa yang menyakitkan bagi iblis tersebut. Iblis dengan tubuh bagian bawah menyerupai kuda dan bagian atas manusia, meraung dengan keras menerima lagi serangan dari kedua orang bertudung.

"Xenovia ayo kita akhiri iblis ini" Irina berkata dengan pelan, memposisikan Excalibur mimic kesamping, pedang yang ia gengam mulai memberikan intensitas aura yang besar. Excalibur mimic yang Irina bawa memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah bentuk dari senjata tersebut, dengan gerakan yang sudah terasah Xenovia dan irina bergerak maju dengan cepat, suara tubuh yang tertebas dan darah yang keluar dengan deras menjadi simfoni malam.

Dua exorcist muda itu menyimpan senjata milik mereka, mengatur deru nafas yang tadi memburu dengan perlahan menjadi normal kembali. Mereka tidak menyadari ada sosok yang mengawasi dengan sabit hitam besar bersandar dibahunya, sebuah seringai dibuat sosok tersebut _'Tik tok tik tok sudah waktunya'_ dengan hempasan dari sayap hitam sosok itu menghilang dari tempat ia mengawasi.

Aura asing dapat dirasakan kedua exorcist itu, dengan reflek cepat Xenovia dan Irina menghunuskan pedang miliknya, menanti musuh yang akan menyerang. Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna merah menyala terang tidak jauh dari mereka, aura dari beberapa iblis dapat mereka rasakan keluar dari lingkaran tersebut. Mata kuning gelap Xenovia memandang partner disamping, dengan sebuah anggukan ringan Xenovia maju menyerang sendiri.

Suara benturan benda tajam yang saling beradu dapat didengar, mata kuning gelap milik Xenovia menatap tajam mata abu-abu didepanya. Dengan waktu singkat exorcist itu menyadari beberapa iblis siap menyerang dirinya, sadar kalah jumlah Xenovia memberikan tekanan lebih pada pedang miliknya, menghantamkan pedang tersebut ketanah. Debu hasil benturan tidak dilewatkan begitu saja oleh Xenovia, dengan cepat ia melompat mundur menjauh dari jarak serangan dari iblis-iblis tersebut.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Xenovia" suara dari Irina sedikit membuatnya terkejut, memandang sebentar teman exorcist nya itu. Pandangan mata Xenovia dengan cepat beralih kedepan, menatap tajam beberapa iblis yang baru ia serang.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, yang lebih penting ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang sulit jika kita tidak serius" mendengar penjelasan dari Xenovia, dengan sigap Irina mengambil posisi siap tempur.

Debu hasil perbuatan Xenovia perlahan menghilang, memperlihatkan enam iblis remaja berpakaian seragam Academy Kuoh disana. Pandangan mata mereka mulai mengobservasi dengan cepat untuk menghidari serangan tiba-tiba yang akan terjadi. Rias Gremory menatap tepat pada dua orang yang mengenakan jubah bertudung, ia dapat merasakan aura suci terpancar dari senjata yang mereka bawa _'Mungkin mereka utusan dari pihak malaikat'_

Penerus keluarga Gremory itu melangkah maju, mengambil jarak yang memisahkan dirinya dan para exorcist "Apa kalian perwakilan dari pihak malaikat untuk mencari pedang Excalibur yang dicuri" ia berkata dengan penuh keyakinan tanpa mengintimidasi, seperti yang diajarkan Onii-sama nya dalam menghadapi seseorang yang bisa menjadi teman dan musuh dalam waktu bersamaan.

"Benar kami berdua diutus dari gereja untuk mencari pedang Excalibur yang dicuri" Xenovia berkata dengan mengarahkan pedang Excalibur Destruction kearah Rias "Tapi kami tidak dapat informasi mengenai iblis yang juga mencari pedang tersebut, atau kalian yang mencuri nya dan berniat mengambil pedang Excalibur yang lain"

"Jaga ucapanmu Bucho kemari ingin membantu kalian mencari pedang tersebut" Issei menjawab dengan keras, tidak terima teman-teman nya dituduh sebagai pencuri.

"Kalian hanya para iblis yang sudah tidak diterima lagi disurga, bisa saja kalian hanya berbohong dan mencari keuntungan dari masalah ini"

[Boost]

Suara mekanik dari gauntlet kaisar naga merah mengema, dengan kekuatan yang sudah dikalikan dua Issei melesat kearah Xenovia, mengepalkan tangan kiri nya menghantamkan kearah exorcist itu.

Xenovia dengan cepat menghadang tinju tangan kiri tersebut dengan pedang, ia dengan cepat menambah kekuatan suci Excalibur Destruction, mendorong dengan kuat iblis dihadapan nya dengan mudah.

"Apa hanya ini iblis" kata Xenovia, ia mengangkat tinggi pedang Excalibur siap menebas Issei menjadi dua, sampai suara Irina menghentikannya.

"Tunggu Xenovia" seru Irina, ia membuka tudung yang ia kenakan, memperlihatkan rambut panjang dengan model twintail berwarna coklat menyala. "Kita bisa bicarakan ini baik-baik"

"K-kau t-tidak mungkin, kau Irina" Issei berkata dengan terbata-bata, menunjuk gadis bernama Irina tersebut.

Suara raungan keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka, raungan dari iblis besar dengan kepala singa, badan seekor kuda dan ekor ular semakin lama makin dekat. Aura dari iblis liar kelas A itu mengalir dengan kuat, dengan sigap mereka mengambil posisi bertarung.

Suasana dari tanah lapang dengan beberapa pohon ini menjadi sunyi senyap, hanya hembusan angin yang dapat didengar, tidak jauh dari sana Naruto memperhatikan para iblis dan exorcist dalam diam, sabit hitam dibahunya ia putar-putar pelan. Pandangan mata shappire itu perlahan menutup, dari sebuah ketiadaan dari perut Naruto terbentuk mulut besar yang menganga, dengan sebuah hentakan keras mulut itu memuntahkan sesosok manusia yang menyerupai Naruto, hanya dengan anggukan dari Naruto sosok yang baru keluar itu melesat pergi kearah para iblis dan exorcist berada. Seringai dibuat Naruto melihat klon miliknya akan melakukan tugas.

Klon dari diri Naruto berlari dengan cepat, mengambil celah dibagian pohon untuk bersembunyi. Tidak memakan waktu lama klon tersebut telah mendekat, dengan masih bersembunyi disudut malam. Pandangan mata shappire itu menangkap pertarungan antara iblis liar melawan iblis dan exorcist, ia tidak akan ikut campur sekarang tapi menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan hal yang sudah ditugaskan.

Pertarungan ini tidak bisa dikatakan seimbang, dengan dua pedang Excalibur dan pemilik kekuatan iblis yang besar harusnya dimenangkan dengan mudah. Tapi dengan serangan dari exorcist yang selalu bertabrakan dengan serangan para iblis dan sebaliknya menjadikan pertarungan ini sulit.

Suara benturan serangan Xenovia lagi-lagi tertahan oleh serangan dari Akeno, "Kau apa-apaan iblis menganggu saja, aku bisa mengalahkan makhluk ini sendiri"

"Ara ara apa tidak salah bukanya kau yang menghalangi serangan dari petirku"

Chimera meraung merasakan kakinya menerima serangan, dengan hentakan yang keras iblis Chimera itu menyemburkan api dari mulut ekor ularnya, Koneko yang sadar ada serangan melompat mundur dengan cepat menghindari terjangan api panas.

"Koneko mundur" Rias mengarahkan Power of Destruction kearah iblis tersebut, serangan yang tidak lebih besar dari bola basket itu melesat dengan cepat kearah Chimera. Suara benturan keras mengema, asap mengepul dengan tebal dari bekas ledakan.

Suara raungan keras dari bekas ledakan terdengar, aura iblis dengan intensitas lebih besar mulai menguar. Penerus keluarga Gremory itu tidak percaya kemampuan dari Power of Destruction tidak mempan melawan iblis tersebut, _'Tidak bukan nya tidak mempan, ini karena kekuatan dari iblis tersebut lebih kuat dari seranganku' _

"Akeno serang dia dengan petir-mu, Yutto kau serang keempat kaki-nya dan Kenoko kau dukung Yutto" Rias memberikan komando pada peerage-nya

"Baik" Jawab serentak dari mereka

Xenovia dan Irina hanya memperhatikan, mereka berdua mengambil langkah mundur membiarkan para iblis yang mengurusi masalah ini.

"Xenovia kau tidak ikut ambil bagian" Irina berkata pada teman disampingnya, ia terus melihat pertarungan didepan matanya, mengambil informasi kemampuan dari iblis-iblis tersebut.

"Tidak usah, biarkan masalah iblis diselesaikan oleh iblis. Kita tinggal melihat sejauh mana kemampuan dari para iblis itu"

"Oh jadi ini pertarungan makhluk supernatural itu" sebuah suara menginterupsi kedua exorcist itu, dengan reflek Xenovia dan Irina menghunuskan pedang kearah belakang mereka. Mata mereka melebar tidak percaya apa yang terjadi, serangan dari dua Excalibur dihentikan hanya dengan tangan kosong, pedang legenda yang dapat menghancurkan dan memotong apapun dihentikan dengan mudah. "Ini tidak baik menghunuskan benda tajam kearah orang lain" Klon Naruto menjawab dengan sebuah senyum cerah, dengan perlahan kedua excorcist itu menarik pedang mereka.

"Kau sia-" pertanyaan dari Irina tidak sampai selesai ia katakan, sebuah aura asing mengalihkan perhatian mereka. Dengan cepat pandangan Irina dan Xenovia beralih ke tempat pertarungan, melihat iblis liar itu telah tumbang. Tapi bukan itu yang menjadi masalah, tapi sosok yang melayang diatas mayat Chimera dengan sabit hitam menembus tulang tengkorak dari iblis tersebut. Klon Naruto bergerak dengan cepat, melewati kedua exorcist berlari kearah tempat pertarungan.

"Naruto-san Kenapa ada disini" Suara Asia sedikit tercekat melihat teman nya berdiri dihadapan sosok hitam tersebut, pandangan dari beberapa iblis dengan cepat terfokus pada Klon Naruto.

"Kau jangan menyakiti temanku" Klon Naruto berkata dengan keras, merentangan tangan didepan Asia berusaha untuk melindungi nya.

Sosok itu menyeringai, sabit hitam yang masih menembus kepala Chimera ditarik dengan paksa, darah mengalir dari proses tersebut. Dengan hentakan keras sabit itu kembali bertenger dibahu Naruto. "Tik tok tik tok" ia mulai bergumam

Klon Naruto berlari dengan cepat kearah sosok pembawa sabit itu, menendang tanah dengan keras ia melompat tinggi, sebuah tendangan mendatar Klon Naruto lakukan, benturan keras terjadi diudara. Tendangan itu berhasil dihadang dengan tangan kanan, ia tidak tinggal diam tangan kanan dikepalkan erat-erat, Klon itu menerjang maju dengan pukulan yang mengenai dada dari sosok tersebut.

Sosok tersebut terdorong dengan keras kearah tanah, benturan keras terjadi menciptakan kawah kecil disana, Klon mendarat dengan mudah ditanah memandang sosok itu dengan tajam. Beberapa pasang mata yang terus memperhatikan dirinya ia acuhkan begitu saja, prioritas utama dirinya ada adalah tugas yang diberikan.

Rias dibuat takjub dengan pertunjukan dari Naruto, ia tidak salah jika harus ngotot memasukan pemuda itu dalam keluarga nya. Kemampuan dan kekuatan melawan sosok tersebut sudah menjadikan bukti dari kekuatan dari diri Naruto, Rias makin bertekad untuk memasukan Naruto kedalam peerage-nya, ia tidak akan mengalah pada Sona.

Naruto dengan cepat berdiri, mulai mengembangkan sayap hitam milik Da-Tenshi yang berhasil ia makan. Mengepakkan dengan pelan, ia mulai melayang keatas memandang Klon dirinya yang masih berdiri disana, sabit hitam ia posisikan kesamping. Api dari keluarga Phenex perlahan menyelimuti sabit tersebut, dengan kecepatan yang tinggi Naruto melesat maju, ia tidak mengincar Klon dirinya tapi sesuatu yang ada dibelakang Klon tersebut.

Dengan ayunan keras, sabit hitam berselimut api melesat kearah mantan biarawati dibelakang Klon nya. Suara tubuh yang tertembus mengema, seringai diwajah Naruto makin lebar melihat hal tersebut, ia menarik lagi sabit yang sudah tertembus tubuh dari Klon dirinya dengan paksa. Naruto kembali menghujamkan sabit itu kepunggung Klon sampai menembus dada, dan menarik tubuh itu keatas membawa nya melayang diudara.

Pandangan dengan sorot kebencian dapat Naruto rasakan dari iblis-iblis dibawahnya, seringai makin lebar ia buat. Sabit hitam dengan tubuh yang tertusuk disana ia letakan dibahu.

"KAU AKU TIDAK AKAN MEMAAFKANMU" Issei berkata dengan lantang, air mata mengalir melihat teman sekelasnya mati dihadapanya.

"Apa yang bisa dilakukan kadal merah yang sedang marah, tunjukan padaku" kata Naruto

"KAU" Aura dari tubuh Issei makin lama makin pekat, aura naga yang bercampur dengan iblis menguar dengan kuat "BALANCE BREAKER"

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih yang masih mau menunggu update an dari fict ini, saya ucapkan lagi terima kasih banyak. Disini saya akan berusaha untuk menjawab beberapa pertanyaan, mengenai kemampuan Naruto itu memang ada batasnya. Contoh nya jika ia memakan Da-Tenshi ia dapat mengunakan kemampuan dari Da-Tenshi itu sendiri mulai dari mengeluarkan sayap sampai senjata cahaya tapi memiliki batas berupa sampai seberapa lama tubuh itu bisa bertahan didalam perut Naruto. Dan lagi Naruto juga bisa mengunakan kemampuan tersebut dengan memakan element dari serangan contohnya pada chapter sebelumnya Naruto memakan tombak es dari Grayfia dan dapat mengunakan kemampuan es tapi hanya bisa digunakan sekali, berbeda jika ia memakan Grayfia itu sendiri. Yang terakhir mengenai fict Pendragon akan saya update beberapa hari lagi jika tidak ada halangan.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 5

Tanah yang dipijak Issei mulai mengalami retakan-retakan yang menjalar, udara berhembus dengan kencangnya, menerima energi ledak dari pemilik sekiryuutei. Aura naga yang begitu menyesakkan membuat beberapa dari anggota Rias tertunduk lemas menerima tekanan yang belum pernah mereka rasakan, dua utusan geraja dengan cepat mengambil jarak menjauh merasakan energi yang terlampau besar. Insting bertarung Xenovia dan Irina meminta untuk menjauh sejauh mungkin dari area tersebut.

Naruto makin menyeringai melihat aura naga itu mulai memadat membentuk semacam armor yang perlahan-lahan menutupi tubuh Issei. _'Kemarilah !, berikan semua yang kau punya kadal merah' , _aura hitam mulai menguar dari sabit Naruto, dengan sebuah hempasan keras kesamping klon yang tertancam disana melesat cepat ketanah.

Mata coklat tetutup armor itu menajam, suara desingan dengan cepat menyeruak menerima kecepatan dari Issei. Dengan cekatan pemuda renkarnasi iblis itu menangkap tubuh klon dari Naruto, menaruh tubuh tersebut dengan hati-hati. Sang pelaku hanya menyeringai melihat kejadian tersebut, menaruh sabit kesamping, Naruto melesat kearah Issei siap memengal kepala pemilik dari Ddraig.

Issei yang sudah kehilangan akal sehat melesat maju kearah Naruto, benturan pukulan berbalut armor merah menghantam tepat sisi tumpul sabit Naruto, reflek yang sudah naik berkali-kali lipat dari pengunaan Balance Breaker membuat Issei serasa melihat gerakan lawan didepannya melambat. Tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan, tangan kiri sekiryuutei mengarah tepat kedada Naruto. Energi naga dan iblis mulai terkonsentrasi dengan cepat, tidak sampai sepuluh detik bola energi sudah tercipta dengan konsentrasi yang berbeda dari biasanya.

Melihat gerakan untuk menghidar dari lawan didepannya, Issei dengan cepat menembakkan Dragon Shot-nya, bagaikan sinar laser serangan Issei menembus tubuh Naruto, suara ledakan terdengar dari jauh di tempat dimana serangan itu berhenti. Tidak memberi kesempatan Issei mengangkat tangan kirinya dengan cepat memukul Naruto tepat pada wajahnya.

Bagaikan peluru tubuh Naruto melesat turun dengan cepat, benturan keras menjadi satu-satu nya suara yang terdengar. Asap mengepul menutupi kawah dimana tubuh Naruto berada, angin dingin mulai berhembus pelan membuat gemerisik daun menjadi satu-satunya suara yang dapat terdengar.

Dari balik helmet naga merah nafas Issei memburu dengan cepat, ia memang sudah dapat mengunakan Balance Breaker beberapa bulan yang lalu, tapi beban kekuatan dari Ddraig masih terlalu besar untuk Issei tanggung.

[Partner kau terlalu memaksa mengunakan Balance Breaker, tubuhmu tidak akan sanggup menahan lebih lama lagi]

'Aku tidak perduli dengan tubuhku Ddraig, aku harus membunuh dia'

Aura Issei mula berkumpul kembali mengisi setiap sendi tubuh berbalut armor merah tersebut, pancaran kekuatan naga terus meraung-raung dengan keras. Kekuatan dari naga surgawi makin lama makin kuat, naga merah yang pernah mendominasi dunia perlahan mulai bangkit. Kedua tangan Issei ia satukan kedepan mengarah pada kawah dimana Naruto berada, energi naga berwarna merah mulai terkumpul dan terus memadat sampai pada titik terkuat.

Serangan itu melesat dengan cepat, tidak sampai sedetik ledakan besar terjadi ditempat dimana Naruto berada. Angin ledakan membuat pohon-pohon sekitar harus tercabut sampai pada akar-nya, tanah tempat ledakan tidak bisa menerima dampak dari serangan dengan konsentrasi terkuat itu menjadikan sebuah kawah dengan kedalaman lebih dari sepuluh meter dan lebar mencapai lima puluh meter. Iblis keluarga Gremory juga akan menerima dampak dari hempasan ledakan dari serangan itu jika tidak sang King dan Queen membuat dinding perlindungan sihir, meski dengan sihir perlindungan pun mereka masih menerima hempasan dari serangan Issei.

Suara raungan naga mulai terdengar dari Issei, ia berjalan dengan perlahan kearah tubuh Naruto yang tergeletak ditengah kawah dengan pakaian yang hancur. Mata iblis renkarnasi itu sudah bukan lagi coklat seperti biasanya melainkan mata vertikal seekor reptil, pemilik tubuh itu sudah kehilangan kesadaran dirinya yang ada hanya keinginan untuk menghancurkan dan mendominasi.

Mata shapire itu memandang sosok Issei yang berjalan kearahnya dengan datar, sebuah seringai terbentuk dari wajah yang masih tertanam ditanah, dengan sebuah gerakan perlahan tubuh Naruto berdiri, meski nafas yang sedikit berat tapi malah seringai nya makin lama makin lebar. Dengan pakaian yang hancur membuat wajah Naruto sedikit terlihat dari hodi jaket, mata shapire itu menatap kearah sekiryuutei dihadapannya.

Sebuah gerakan cepat dilakukan oleh Naruto, melesat maju dengan kedua tangan mengarah kebelakang, dari tangan tersebut terbentuk pedang yang terbuat dari cahaya. Issei juga melesat maju membuat benturan keras terjadi antara gaunlet dikedua tangan Issei dengan pedang cahaya Naruto, tendangan kaki kiri mengarah pada sang sekiryuutei, sebuah raungan keras seekor naga berasal dari Issei menyebabkan ledakan energi membuat Naruto terhempas jauh kebelakang.

Dengan cekatan ia melompat berputar diudara dan mendarat dengan mulus, Naruto mulai menjilat bibirnya pelan _'inikah kekuatan dari sang naga surgawi, pedang cahaya seorang da-tenshi tidak cukup kuat untuk mengores armor sekiryuutei' _perlahan pedang cahaya dikedua tangan Naruto hancur tidak kuat menerima benturan yang tadi terjadi _'Tik tok tik tok' _ia mulai bergumam, mengarahkan tangan kanan keatas lingkaran sihir dengan warna dominan hitam tercipta, sabit hitam perlahan keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut.

"Kita mulai lagi kadal merah" Naruto berkata sambil memainkan sabit hitamnya, menghentakan badan sabit ketanah, aura hitam keluar dengan kautnya mulai menjalar melalui tanah, dari aura tersebut perlahan keluar beberapa ekor serigala hitam, dengan mata kuning tajam dan tubuh besar. Geraman-geraman mulai terdengar dari berbagai arah, serigala dengan jumlah tujuh itu memandangi Issei dengan tajam.

Dengan sebuah gerakan tangan singkat dari Naruto, ketujuh serigala itu maju menyerang Issei. Sebuah raungan naga kembali terdengar, tubuh sekiryuutei perlahan mulai membesar dengan sayap naga yang keluar menembus armor bagian belakang. Serigala-serigala itu mulai menyerang dari berbagai sisi, dengan taring dan cakar mereka berusaha melukai tubuh Issei.

Tubuh Issei dengan reflek menghindari serangan-serangan tersebut, sebuah pukulan tepat ia sematkan pada salah satu dari mereka. Meski terkena serangan serigala-serigala hitam Naruto terus menyerang dan menyerang tidak memperdulikan mereka menerima serangan dari sekiryuutei, tidak sampai sepuluh menit usaha dari serigala tersebut membuahkan hasil dengan armor Ddraig yang mulai retak dibeberapa bagian dan gerakan dari Issei mulai melambat.

Serigala-serigala itu mulai mundur dengan perlahan menuju kearah Naruto, tubuh serigala tersebut mulai memudar, dengan sebuah lolongan panjang mereka menghilang tanpa menyisahkan bekas sedikit pun. Naruto terus memandangi Issei yang terus bertranformsi menjadi naga, meski sekarang menjadi lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, serangan dari serigala milik Naruto tidak hanya melukai tubuh tapi juga dapat mengikis energi lawan dengan perlahan-lahan.

Seringai Naruto makin lebar, mengarahkan tangan kirinya kesamping sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan cepat terbentuk ditanah. Lingkaran sihir yang memancarkan aura hitam dengan perlahan itu mulai mengeluarkan tubuh dari klon Naruto yang ia ciptakan, tangan kirinya mencengkram tepat pada leher klon tersebut, menunjukan langsung pada sang sekiryuutei. _'Tunjukan padaku kadal merah kemampuan yang dapat menguncangkan surga tersebut, dengan begitu aku bisa merasakan nya' _

"Is-s-ei-s-an" Klon Naruto berkata dengan pelan, darah keluar dari sudut bibir nya mengalir menyentuh tanah.

Issei sedikit menerima kesadaran nya kembali, melihat teman sekelasnya tersebut. Air mata mulai mengalir dari sudut mata berpola naga itu, mata itu kembali dibuat terbelalak melihat kepala dari klon Naruto putus dengan hentakan keras dari sosok itu. Air mata terus mengalir menyaksikan hal tersebut, ingatan itu terus berulang dalam pikiran issei, terus dan terus diulang bagai rekaman yang direplay. Angin terasa berhenti berhembus, aura lebih kuat perlahan keluar dari tubuh Iseei. Naruto menjilat tangan yang berlumuran darah dari klon nya mulai menyeringai menyaksikan kekuatan sesunguhnya dari sang sekiryuutei akan bangkit.

Ditempat keluarga Gremory mulai merasakan firasat buruk akan terjadi mengenai Issei, sang King mengucurkan keringat dingin dari tadi merasakan unjuk kekuatan dari Issei dan sosok tersebut. Pikiran dari Rias Gremory terasa lumpuh sementara, menyaksikan salah satu orang yang akan menjadi peerage-nya harus berakhir ditangan sosok tersebut. Air mata perlahan turun dari mata blue green tersebut, _'Onii-sama tolong' _kata itu terus ia ucapkan, berharap sang kakak akan menolongnya lagi seperti waktu itu.

Tidak hanya Rias, Akeno juga merasakan perasaan yang hampir sama, senyuman yang biasa ia tunjukan memudar, pandangan nya mengarah pada Asia dan Koneko yang pingsan saat menerima ledakan kekuatan kedua dari Issei. Hanya dirinya, Rias dan Kiba yang sanggup menerima tekanan tersebut, meski ia harus berusaha keras agar tidak kehilangan kesadaran dirinya. Pandangan mata ungu Akeno beralih kearah kawah besar tempat Issei dan sosok itu bertarung, mata itu mulai menerawang jauh seakan berusaha melihat bagaimana kondisi dari salah satu keluarganya tersebut.

Kiba terus berusaha mengatur nafas yang memburu menerima tekanan dari Issei tadi, _'Sial sial sial, aku tidak bisa membalaskan kematian seorang teman bahkan membantu keluargaku untuk melakukannya aku tidak bisa, sial kenapa aku begitu lemah'_

Tidak jauh dari tempat Rias, kedua utusan geraja itu juga merasakan kekuatan dari sang sekiryuutei meski tidak terlalu berefek karena jarak yang terlampau jauh. Tapi pandangan Xenovia dan Irina terus menatap tempat pertarungan

"Xenovia apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang, sosok itu terlalu kuat kalau kita melawannya" kata Irina, pedang excalibur mimic ia pegang dengan erat berusaha menetralisir tekanan yang tadi ia rasakan.

"Kita mundur, informasi ini harus sampai pada pihak gereja"

"Tapi bagaimana dengan para iblis itu"

"Tidak ada pilihan lagi, jika kita kesana bisa saja kita juga akan mati ditangan sosok tersebut" pegangan dipedang excalibur destruction ia eratkan, instingnya menjerit untuk lari dari tempat ini meski mereka sudah jauh tapi tetap saja Xenovia belum bisa menemukan ketenangan, ia bisanya akan selalu merasa tenang dalam setiap pertarungan, ini berbeda sangat berbeda dengan pelatihan nya, pembasmian iblis liar dan sebagianya. Dia, sosok itu sangat kuat, melebihi apa yang ada dalam imajinasi Xenovia.

Melihat apa yang sudah dilakukan sosok itu pada Naruto, Issei masuk kedalam kebencian dan kegelapan dari dalam Sacred Gear-nya, ia sudah tidak mengingat apa pun. Suara penuh akan kebencian dari pemilik terdahulu terus tergiang-giang, ucapan-ucapan segel pelepas terus dikumandangkan oleh mereka. Issei mulai terselimuti kegelapan dirinya sendiri, kegelapan itu menengelamkan kesadaran diri dari pemuda renkarnasi dari iblis tersebut.

**[Aku, seorang yang akan bangkit...] **

suara pendahulu dari Sacred Gear menyatu menjadi satu mengumandangkan segel pelepasan

'_Sudah akan dimulai' 'Sepertinya akan segera dimulai' 'Ini akan dimulai'_

Suara-suara bagaiakan sebuah ucapan kutukan yang terus dan terus memberikan kebencian pada setiap katanya

**[Kedua Naga Langit yang telah merampas prinsip dominasi dari Tuhan...]**

'_Memang seperti ini, apapun yang terjadi' 'Ini yang benar dan salah, setiap waktu akan selalu seperti ini' 'Setiap saat memang seperti ini dan akan selalu seperti ini'_

**[Aku tertawa pada "Ketidak batasan", dan berduka pada "Impian"...]**

'_Seorang yang dunia cari' 'Seorang yang dunia tolak' 'Seorang yang dunia benci'_

**[Aku akan menjadi Naga Merah Dominasi...]**

'_Selalu kekuatan' 'Selalu cinta' 'Selalu kebencian'_

'_Kalian memilih kehancuran tak peduli berapa kali pun!'_

Ledakan aura naga menguar dari setiap kata yang terucap, tanah sudah tidak kuat lagi menerima tekanan kekuatan dari sang sekiryuutei harus hancur berkeping-keping, armor naga itu berubah dengan cepat, bentuknya menjadi lebih kasar dan tajam, sayap yang tadi tumbuh lebih lebar dan besar. Dari kedua tangan dan kakinya memunculkan cakar besar yang mengoyak armor pelindung-nya. Tanduk naga mulai bermuntulan dari helm Issei, pelindung mulut pecah mulai bertransformasi mejadi mulut naga dengan taring-taring tajam yang siap mengoyak apapun.

-Penampilan dari armor itu seperti Naga itu sendiri!

Suara-suara dari para pendahulu itu mulai bercampur, keluar dari setiap berlian ditubuh Issei. Dari suara orang tua, muda, pria, dan wanita muali berkumandang dengan keras.

" " "Dan aku akan menenggelamkan semuanya kedalam pengampunan Crimson!" " " "

**[Juggernaut Drive!] **

UNDEAD

Di Underworld, suara jeritan dari iblis-iblis yang berusaha untuk berlindung dari guncangan keras yang terjadi disemua daerah Underworld, guncangan yang belum pernah terjadi didunia bawah ini membawa kehancuran dimana-mana, para penjaga dari beberapa keluarga bangsawan berusaha membantu para pengungsi. Guncangan yang menciptakan gempa besar ini terus bertambah disetiap waktu, seakan pembuat nya ingin menengelamkan semuanya.

Monitor besar memperlihatkan kekacauan yang terjadi dari dampak guncangan, empat orang yang melihat siaran itu menampilkan wajah serius, tidak ada yang mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun. Tapi aura yang dipancarkan keempat pemimpin dari dunia bawah itu sudah menjawab semuanya, pemikiran mereka hampir sama, aura besar dan kuat yang menyebabkan kekacauan ini harus dihentikan dengan segera. Aura yang setingkat dengan maou ini tidak bisa diselesaikan dengan mudah, dengan tingkat kekuatan yang seperti ini diberbagai tempat harusnya mengalami hal yang hampir sama.

"Sirzechs, kita tidak bisa membiarkan ini lebih lama" Ajuka berkata dengan tenang, meski aura yang dipancarkan berkata tidak

"Aku sependapat dengan Ajuka" Falbium menimpali, ia juga tidak suka melihat kekacauan yang terjadi didunia bawah "Jika dibiarkan ini akan berdampak pada banyak hal, kita tidak bisa hanya melihat kekacauan ini terus berlanjut, Sirzenhs kita harus bertindak dan mencari tahu asal dari aura kuat ini"

"Falbium, aku tahu perasaanmu, kita harus mencari tahu apa yang akan kita lawan ini" kakak dari Rias Gremory itu menghela nafas pelan, memandagi ketiga maou dengan serius "Dari aura yang dipancarkan ini jelas berasal dari naga, dan bisa dipastikan berasal dari salah satu naga surgawi" Pandangan Sirzechs mulai menerawang _'Jika ini berasal dari peerage Rias, ini berarti mereka melawan seseorang yang sangat kuat hingga pemilik sekiryuutei itu mengamuk'_

"Aku dan Sirzechs akan mengecek asal aura ini, kalian berdua urus kekakaucan di Underworld sampai kami kembali" Serafall berkata dengan lantang, Ajuka dan Falbium mengangguk dengan pelan dan dengan lingkaran sihir, kedua maou itu sudah tidak ada diruangan tersebut. "Kita harus cepat pergi, aku tahu dari wajahmu itu kau mengawatirkan Ria-tan kan, Sirzechs tidak ada yang tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi kita harus cepat" dengan cepat sebuah lingkaran membawa pergi sang maou Leviathan.

'_Benar kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Rias tunggu aku' _SirzechsMengikuti Serafall dengan lingkaran khas keluarga Gremory. Grayfia yang berada diluar tempat pertemuan berucap pelan 'Sirzechs-sama, berhati-hatilah'

UNDEAD

Hempasan udara serasa terbelah menerima kecepatan dari kedua utusan dari fraksi malaikat jatuh tersebut. Keenam pasang sayap hitam mengayun dengan sinkron membuat sebuah irama yang indah dan cepat, wajah pria paruh baya yang biasa santai sekarang terlihat serius, rambut hitam dengan pirang bagian depan terhempas kebelakang menerima kecepatan yang ia lakukan. Baju setelan dengan sebuah jas yang ia kenakan tidak luput dari tekanan kecepatan, aura da-tenshi yang kuat perlahan-lahan keluar. Sesaat yang lalu ia merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang dapat menguncangkan berbagai dunia, dengan cekatan pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu mengutus murid nya yang juga pemegang naga surgawi untuk menemani dirinya.

"Azazel, apa ini kekuatan rival abadiku, jika seperti itu aku akan bertarung habis-habisan dengan-nya" sebuah senyuman maniak bertarung dibuat pemuda yang tertutupi armor naga berwarna putih, sayap naga nya terus memberikan dorongan cepat, menuju ketempat sang kaisar naga merah _'Tunggu aku rival abadiku, kita akan bertarung sampai mati'_

[Tenangkan dirimu Vali]

Suara dari naga yang bersemayam dalam Sacred Gear Vali, mulai buka suara. _'Aku tidak bisa tenang sebelum aku bertarung dengan rival abadiku'_

[Dari pancaran kekuatan nya, si merah pasti sudah memasuki juggernaut Drive. Kau akan kesulitan jika menghadapi mereka saat dalam mode itu]

'_Kau banyak bicara Albion, aku tidak perduli juggernaut atau bukan. Selagi mereka bisa bertarung aku akan melayani mereka, ingat itu'_

[Terserah kau saja Vali, tapi aku ingin tahu lawan apa yang bisa membuat si merah sampai mengeluarkan juggernaut Drive, lawan nya pasti sangat kuat]

"Kita harus cepat Vali" Azazel menambah kecepatan terbangnya, membuatnya melesat lebih cepat dari sebelumnya. Dalam pikiran pemimpin malaikat jatuh itu, ini akan menjadi masalah ketiga fraksi jika tidak dibereskan secepatnya.

UNDEAD

"Michael-sama, apa anda harus ketempat aura tersebut, biarkan saja saya Gabriel yang ketempat aura itu berasal" salah satu dari seraph itu berkata dengan lembut, ia sedikit membungkukkan tubuh nya pada penganti dari pemimpin dari fraksi malaikat.

"Tidak bisa Gabriel, kekuatan dari naga surgawi pasti sudah menguncang ketiga fraksi. Dan kemungkinan besar fraksi da-tenshi dan iblis akan ketempat aura itu berasal, tidak hanya seorang utusan yang dikirim tapi pemimpin mereka yang akan datang secara langsung pada aura tersebut karena itu aku yang akan pergi" aura suci menguar dengan perlahan dengan cepat dua belas sayap putih mengembang dipunggung-nya. "Gabriel kita pergi sekarang"

"Maksud Michael-sama, saya menemani anda"

"Iya ini akan lebih baik jika, kita pergi bersama. Urusan surga aku akan serahkan sementara pada Raphael dan Ureil, kita harus bergegas" enam pasang sayap itu mengepak dengan perlahan, membawa pemilik terbang. Dengan tambahan kepakan sang Archangel terbang dengan cepat

"Baik Michael-sama" Gabriel juga mengeluarkan sayap malaikatnya mulai terbang mengikuti pemimpin fraksi-nya.

Wajah sang Archangel yang biasanya tenang sekarang terlihat cemas, ia merasakan aura lain selain aura dari naga surgawi. Aura yang begitu kelam dan gelap melebihi yang pernah ia rasakan sebelum nya. Michael merasakan perasaan cemas, akan terjadi Great War yang dapat memusnahkan semua ras yang ada, tanpa ia sadari aura suci keluar dengan intensitas cukup besar membuat Gabriel sedikit merinding dibuat nya.

UNDEAD

Area sekitar Issei hancur berkeping-keping, tanah terangkat dan hancur menerima kekuatan begitu besar dari wujud terkuat sekiryuutei, aura seperti darah yang gelap keluar dari setiap berlian hijau ditubuh Issei. Auman binatang buas terdengar mengetarkan tanah, deru nafas bagaikan binatang yang lapar terus terdengar. Dari mulut penuh taring itu tercipta bola energi berwarna merah, dengan sekali sentakan kuat bola tersebut menghancurkan area sekitar, membuatnya menjadi lautan api panas. Ia kembali mengaum dengan keras, tidak memperdulikan dampak yang dihasilkan dari serangan tersebut.

Mata vertikal itu menatap tajam kearah Naruto, tubuh yang sudah bagaikan naga itu menapaki tanah dengan kedua tangan dan kaki, setiap retakan tercipta dari hentakan tersebut. Dengan sebuah suara nyaring, sayap naga berwarna merah melebar, sekali ayunan membuat angin serasa berteriak keras. Tidak ada ekspresi lagi dari seorang manusia, hanya pandangan penuh akan nafsu bertarung dan menghancurkan terpancar dari mata vertikal Issei.

Sebuah senyuman dibuat oleh Naruto, melihat wujud Issei yang sekarang. Ia juga mulai mengeluarkan aura yang kuat dengan perlahan, sabit ditangan kanan digengam dengan erat juga mengeluarkan aura yang sama, _'Jadi ini luapan kemarahan dari Issei' _mata shapire itu menangkap aura yang bagaikan naga besar dibelakang Issei

Hentakan keras dari kedua tanga Issei, menghancurkan tanah meretakkan semua tempat disana. Naruto dengan reflek cepat menghindari tanah yang hancur, melompat-lompat dengan gesit disetiap batuan yang dibuat Issei.

Suara angin yang begitu cepat, Naruto hanya melihat sekelebat bayangan melewati nya. Rasa nyeri dari tangan kiri ia rasakan begitu kuat, pemuda berambut kuning itu menyadari tangan kirinya telah putus sampai bahu, pandangan shapire itu dengan cepat menangkap sosok Issei yang menyerupai naga mengunyah tangan kirinya dengan lahap.

Kunyahan demi kunyahan, terdengar nyaring. Suara daging yang sobek, tulang yang hancur terdengar dari Issei, ia sudah menjadi naga seutuhnya. Dengan sekali telan, tangan Naruto sudah berada diperut sang sekiryuutei, pandangan mata itu kembali pada sosok Naruto yang berdiri dengan tenang meski tangan kirinya putus.

Naruto melompat mundur, mengambil jarak serangan. Naga Issei tidak tinggal diam melihat mangsa nya kabur, dengan hempasan sayap besar ia melesat menembus udara kearah Naruto, mengarahkan cakaran demi cakaran dari kedua tangan kearah nya, pemuda kuning itu berusaha mengelak meski tubuh Naruto menerima cakaran yang membuatnya penuh darah.

Serangan demi serangan dari Issei terus dilakukan, tidak ingin terus seperti ini. Naruto mengkonsentrasikan aura nya pada sabit ditangan kananya, mengambil tumpuan pada tanah dan memutar tubuh searah jarum jam untuk memberikan daya tambahan tenaga. Naruto mengarahkan sabit itu tepat pada tubuh Issei, suara terpotong terdengar dengan keras bersamaan dengan auman rasa sakit dari Issei.

Mengambil kesempatan yang ada Naruto mengambil jarak menjauh dari Issei, suara mendecak dibuat melihat serangan nya hanya berhasil memotong satu sayap dari sekiryuutei. Tangan kiri Naruto mulai kembali seperti semula, seperti tidak ada yang terjadi tadi. Meski begitu nafas dari Naruto mulai memburu dengan pelan.

'_Ini tidak akan berakhir jika aku tidak mengeluarkan semuanya' _sabit hitam yang sudah berlumur darah dari Issei itu ia masukan kembali pada mulut diperutnya. Suara kunyahan dari benda-benda terdengar, perlahan aura tubuh Naruto berubah lebih gelap dan kuat. Jubah hitam dari ketiadaan tercipta menutupi tubuh Naruto.

Sebuah tato hitam menjalar dikedua pipi Naruto membentuk sebuah pola bulan sabit yang mengarah kebawah. Mata shapire itu pun perlahan-lahan kehilangan cahaya biru nya, menyisahkan warna biru gelap yang benar-benar gelap dan dingin. tidak ada lagi sebuah seringai diwajah tersebut, hanya wajah tanpa emosi yang begitu datar.

Issei mengaum dengan keras, aura naga kembali menutupi dirinya dengan jumlah yang lebih besar, tanah kembali harus dipaksa hancur menerima kekuatan dari sekiryuutei. Menyisahkan kawah yang tercipta dengan cepat, rahang pemilik Ddraig itu membuka dengan lebar memunculkan bola-bola energi merah dengan konsentrasi tinggi.

Tembakan demi tembakan energi dilepaskan oleh Issei yang mengarah tepat pada Naruto, ledakan terus mengema ditempat tersebut. Asap dan bau terbakar tercium hingga jarak yang jauh, pertunjukan kekuatan dari sang kaisar naga merah membuat yang melihatnya merasakan kengerian dan teror, mata dibalik armor merah menyala terang.

Sebuah kubah berbentuk lingkaran terlihat dalam kepulan asap bekas serangan, kubah hitam itu perlahan mulai retak dan hancur, memperlihatkan Naruto yang berdiri tanpa luka serangan sedikit pun. _'Cukup sampai disini kadal merah' _tangan kanan Naruto mengarah keatas dan tangan kiri mengarah kabawah. Aura hitam dengan cepat terkumpul ditelapak tangan kanan nya, membentuk bola energi berkonsentrasi tinggi berwarna hitam kelam yang perlahan makin lama makin besar. Dari tangan kiri Naruto muncul lingkaran sihir berukuran tidak sampai tiga puluh sentimeter berlapis dengan warna yang berbeda-beda.

Lingkaran sihir ditangan kiri Naruto perlahan menghilang, berpindah menghitari bola energi hitam berdiameter satu meter tersebut. Lingkaran sihir berjumlah tujuh itu berputar dengan pelan bagaikan orbit yang mengitari planet nya, tatapan Naruto beralih pada Issei, melihat sang sekiryuutei juga mengonsentrasikan energi nya.

Suara mekanik terdengar dari tubuh Issei, dari bagian dada dan perut armor naga itu terbuka, memunculkan sebuah meriam besar dari sana. Tanah kembali dibuat bergetar pelan, dengan cepat aura merah berkumpul didalam meriam. Aura semakin membesar dan menekan masuk kedalam, mengisi setiap sudut dari meriam tersebut, sayap naga dipunggung Issei membentang dengan lebar dan mulai bersinar dengan terang menyebar kesetiap sudut tempat memberikan kesan mengerikan. Mata dari balik armor itu bersinar dengan terang-nya.

[Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost! Boost!]

**[Longinus Smahser!]**

Naruto juga tidak tingal diam melihat serangan Issei, bola energi hitam dengan cepat ia arahkan pada sang sekiryuutei.

"**Mensajero Oscuro"**

**TBC**

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih yang masih mau menunggu update an dari fict ini, saya ucapkan lagi terima kasih banyak. Dan saya ingin mengucapkan minta maaf karena kemarin-kemarin saya berjanji untuk mengupdate fict Pendragon tapi masih belum saya update juga, itu karena masalah data-data yang ada dilaptop beberapa hilang karena instal ulang dan juga akhir-akhir ini penuh dengan tugas dan laporan yang menumpuk bikin saya jadi agak pusing dibuatnya. Saya akan usahakan untuk mengupdate lagi fict-fict tersebut tapi tidak bisa janji kapan untuk update-nya, kehidupan di real life juga masih banyak masalah jadi nya tidak tahu kapan tapi akan saya usahakan. Terima kasih telah mau membaca update'an fict UNDEAD.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 6

Benturan serangan dari sang sekiryuutei dan Naruto membuat sebuah gelombang ledakan menghancurkan segala yang dilalui, daerah pertarungan mereka berdua harus hancur menyisahkan sebuah kawah dengan lebar berpuluh-puluh meter dan dasar yang tak terlihat. Guncangan demi guncangan kembali terjadi menerima dampak dari serangan mereka.

Di tengah puing-puing kehancuran dari serangan tersebut, Naruto berdiri tegap mengawasi sekelilingnya. Mata shappire gelap itu mengobserwasi dengan cepat dampak dari benturan serangan yang terjadi, debu bekas ledakan turun dengan pelan bagaikan butiran-butiran salju. Ia menengadahkan kepalanya berusaha melihat sinar bulan yang tersembunyi dalam balutan debu, sebuah ingatan masa lalu dengan cepat menyeruak masuk kedalam pikirannya, bagaikan de javu melihat apa yang ada dihadapan nya sekarang.

Tanpa sebuah peringatan, air mata perlahan turun dari mata shappire itu. Air mata tentang ingatan masa lalu yang harus nya ia kubur perlahan naik kepermukaan. _'Kenapa! kenapa ingatan-ingatan itu muncul kembali' _

_Saat itu larut malam dan semua orang beranjak meninggalkan kedai tersebut kecuali seorang laki-laki berambut kuning yang duduk dalam bayang-bayang dedaunan pohon besar disebelah lampu listrik. Saat itu musim dingin, dan butiran salju turun dengan pelan menutupi setiap tempat yang ada. Uap putih keluar dari mulut laki-laki itu, sesosok bayangan hitam berdiri tegap disamping laki-laki tersebut._

"_Aku tahu tugasku untuk melakukannya" uap putih keluar lagi saat laki-laki itu berkata "Tapi untuk menilai pantas atau tidak nya dunia ini juga salah satu dari tugas tersebut" laki-laki itu menghela nafas, menyatukan kedua tangan nya berusaha membuat dirinya tetap hangat._

"_Aku akan kembali bertaruh pada dunia ini" sembari berkata laki-laki itu menyibakkan jubah yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan mulai melangkah pergi. Udara berhembus begitu kuat membawa butiran-butiran salju turun dengan cepat, serasa mengikuti langkah dari laki-laki tersebut._

Air mata masih mengalir dari shappire itu, sebuah isakan tertahan dibuat Naruto _'Apa ini penyesalan'_. Pandangan mata itu kembali fokus meski masih ada aliran air mata disana, mata shappire itu dengan cepat menangkap sebuah pergerakan yang mencoba keluar dari dalam timbunan tanah. "Ternyata sang sekiryuutei masih hidup setelah serangan tadi, aku harus memuji pemilik kadal merah meski dengan kemampuan yang terbatas kau bisa mengeluarkan hampir semua kekuatan dari naga surgawi"

Dengan sekali lompat Naruto sudah berada dihadapan Issei, memandang kondisi sang sekiryuutei yang sekarat dengan kulit mengelupas hampir delapan puluh persen, darah merah mengalir dari bekas kulit tersebut. Armor merah yang dikenakan hancur menyisahkan potongan-potongan kecil yang melekat disana, dengusan-dengusan masih keluar dari mulut Issei. Naruto mengarahkan tangan nya tepat pada Issei, dengan cepat bola energi hitam seukuran bola baseball tercipta dengan konsentrasi yang tinggi "Sampai disini saja kadal merah"

Suara angin yang terbelah menghentikan Naruto, melompat mundur menghindari serangan tombak-tombak cahaya yang bagaikan hujan mengarah pada nya. Dengan gerakan-gerakan cepat Naruto menghindari semua serangan tersebut, pandangan sappire itu mengarah ke atas melihat pelaku serangan. Enam pasang sayap hitam terlihat mengembang disana, aura malaikat jatuh dapat Naruto rasakan, shappire itu bergeser pelan merasakan aura naga melihat sosok terbalut armor berwarna putih dengan sayap biru. _'Tik tok tik tok, Gubernur malaikat jatuh dan satu lagi naga surgawi mereka pasti datang karena merasakan pertarungan tadi' _

"Kita sepertinya terlambat" Azazel berkata pelan mengawasi sekelilingnya yang hancur, ia sedikit mendecak melihat dampak yang dihasilkan. Tatapan tajam ia arahkan pada sosok berjubah hitam yang berhasil menghindari serangan tombak-tombak cahaya nya, mata Azazel sedikit menyipit melihat lebih detail pada sosok tersebut. Ia dapat merasakan aura kuat yang terpancar dari sosok itu, _'Jadi dia yang pernah dibicarakan Sirzerchs, aku jadi mengerti kenapa maou Lucifer datang menemuiku. Dia memang sosok yang berbahaya'_

"Oh itu dia yang bertarung dengan rival-ku" ucap Vali memandang tepat pada Naruto, "Ayo kita coba kemampuan nya Albion" dengan deklarasinya ia melesat maju tidak memperdulikan peringatan dari Azazel yang menyuruhnya untuk menunggu.

[Devide!]

Suara mekanik mengema dari Sacred Gear Divine Deviding, berusaha membagi dua kemampuan dari lawan, senyuman maniak bertarung terus dibuat Vali melihat lawan didepan nya tidak menunjukan penurunan kekuatan. _'Kemampuan devide tidak berpengaruhnya, ini akan menjadi lebih menarik'_

[Dia bukan lawan yang mudah Vali, berhati-hatilah]

'_Aku tidak bisa diam melihat lawan kuat dihadapanku' _Vali melebarkan sayap Sacred Gear nya menambah kecepatan serang miliknya, kepalan tangan kanan ia siapkan untuk menghantam sosok tersebut.

Sebuah pukulan berkecepatan tinggi mengarah pada dada Naruto, dengan gerakan singkat ia mengelak kesamping. Vali yang sadar serangan nya gagal dengan cepat mengambil posisi siap serang, mengarahkan serangan jarak dekat pada Naruto, senyuman kembali dibuat pemilik Albion tersebut menyadari lawan menghindari dengan mudah. Mengepakkan sayap kedepan, Vali mengambil jarak serang merentangkan kedua tangan nya, aura naga putih mulai terkonsentrasi dengan cepat.

Naruto memandang kearah Vali dengan datar, mengarahkan tangan kanan kesamping. Aura gelap mulai tercipta dengan cepat, dengan sekali gengaman kuat sabit hitam keluar dari aura tersebut. Pandangan shappire itu menajam, menendang tanah dengan kuat Naruto melesat maju kearah Vali yang masih mengonsentrasikan aura nya.

Mata Vali dibuat terbelalak menerima kecepatan Naruto, tanpa ia sadari sabit hitam itu berhasil menghancurkan armor naga miliknya. Keturunan setengah Lucifer mengeratkan gigi merasakan sabit itu mulai menembus kulit perut dan terus maju, darah merembes dari sudut bibir tidak kuat menahan serangan Naruto. Dengan dorongan kuat Sabit hitam itu menembus perut Vali sampai punggung, membuat pemilik tubuh memuntahkan darah segar.

Seringai dibuat wajah dengan tato sabit itu, merasakan sebuah serangan datang, Naruto menarik paksa sabit miliknya membuat Vali mengerang dalam prosesnya. Melompat mundur menghindari tombak-tombak cahaya yang berasal dari Azazel. Sebuah seringai kembali dibuat oleh Naruto, melihat sang Gubernur malaikat jatuh akan turun tangan.

Rias Gremory tertunduk lemas dengan nafas yang tidak teratur, ia hampir tidak mempercayai apa yang ada dihadapan nya. Bagi Rias mungkin ini pertama kali dalam hidup nya melihat dampak kehancuran dari sebuah serangan yang dapat mengubah penulisan peta, pandangannya beralih kearah sekitar berusaha mencari anggota peerage-nya. Cairan bening dengan cepat mengalir melihat peerange-nya tidak sadarkan diri penuh luka.

Dengan nafas yang masih memburu, Rias menonaktifkan sihir pertahanan yang ia buat dengan Akeno untuk mengurangi dampak ledakan. Tapi, bagi Rias sihir tersebut tidak sampai bisa mengurangi tiga puluh persen dari dampak benturan serangan, pandangan penerus Gremory itu mulai kabur sebuah bayangan yang Rias kenali mendekati dirinya _'Onii-sama'_ dengan perlahan kesadaran Rias tertelan kegelapan.

Aura iblis mulai menguar dengan intensitas tinggi membuat tanah harus terangkat menerima kekuatan dari sang maou Lucifer, dalam dekapan nya sang adik pingsan dengan beberapa luka disekujur tubuh. "Ini salahku, aku terlambat" aura kembali lebih intens dari tubuh Sirzechs

"Sirzechs tenangkan dirimu, kita utamakan keselamatan para iblis muda ini" Serafall berkata dengan tenang, ia memeriksa para peerage Rias mencari tanda-tanda ada tidak luka fatal disana. Membaringkan iblis muda tersebut berdekatan, lingkaran sihir tipe penyembuhan dibuat sang maou Leviathan untuk para iblis muda tersebut. "Tidak ada waktu lagi Sirzechs biar aku yang mengurusi mereka, kau datangi sumber dari semua ini"

"Tolong bawa adik-ku dan para peerage-nya kembali ke Underworld" meletakkan tubuh Rias dengan pelan, raut wajah maou Lucifer terlihat serius dengan mata blue-green yang menatap tajam pada aura Naruto. "Serafall bawa mereka pergi" dengan ucapan tersebut Sirzechs melesat dengan cepat kearah sumber aura yang ia rasakan.

Serafall dengan cepat membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi ke Underworld, membawa tubuh iblis-iblis muda kembali ke dunia bawah. "Sirzechs kau harus bisa menahan diri" ia melangkahkan diri masuk kedalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi membawa dirinya kembali ke Underworld.

Tubuh berbalut armor putih itu perlahan roboh menyentuh tanah, darah masih mengalir dari luka tusukan sabit diperut Vali. _'Sial, jika seperti ini aku tidak lebih baik dari rival-ku' _tanpa sebuah peringatan darah segar kembali keluar dari mulutnya, pandangan mata dibalik armor itu mulai meredup tapi masih berusaha menyari sosok lawan yang memberikan luka mengangga disana.

[Vali dia terlalu kaut untukmu, kau tidak akan selamat jika masih ingin mengalahkannya]

'_Aku tahu Albion, kekuatan yang terpancar dari nya membuat tubuhku bergidik dari tadi tapi itu membuat darahku mendidih untuk bertarung dengan nya, Sial! Tubuh ini tidak mau bergerak' _mata Vali berpindah kearah sang gubernur malaikat jatuh _'Azazel apa yang kau lakukan disana, cepat seang orang ini'_

Tidak ada yang melakukan pergerakan sama sekali, mereka berdua hanya saling memandang mencoba membaca lawan yang dihadapi. Jubah hitam ditubuh Naruto bergerak dengan pelan oleh hembusan angin, angin yang juga membawa hawa dingin itu mulai berhembus dengan cepat disekitar tubuh pemuda itu. Darah Vali yang berlumuran dibilah sabit itu perlahan terserap masuk dalam senjata tersebut, membuat sabit milik Naruto perlahan memancarkan kekuatan naga dengan intens. Senyuman yang menarik sudut bibir itu kebelakang dibuat Naruto.

Memposisikan sabit miliknya kebelakang dengan menurunkan postur tubuh, Naruto dalam posisi siap serang. Udara bahkan tidak bisa mengikuti pergerakan awal yang dibuat pemuda berambut kuning itu, kecepatan yang sudah diluar nalar itu bergerak makin lama makin cepat kearah Azazel. Menyiapkan sabit kearah samping, siap memotong apa saja yang dilalui senjata tersebut.

Bats, suara udara yang terpotong terdengar dengan keras dari ayunan sabit Naruto, sebuah umpatan singkat dikeluarkan pemuda itu melihat serangan nya hanya berhasil membelah udara. Dampak dari tebasan Naruto membuat angin berhembus dengan kencang menerbangkan puing-puing ledakan dibawah nya. Bilah tajam dari sabit itu mengkilap terkena sinar bulan, ia dengan cepat membawa senjata ditangan kanan nya itu kembali bertengger dibahu.

Shappire itu kembali berkelebat dengan cepat mencari sosok malaikat jatuh tersebut, merasakan sebuah serangan berasal dari atas. Naruto mendongakkan kepala melihat ribuan tombak cahaya yang turun bagaikan hujan kearah nya, tidak ingin merasakan serangan yang dapat menembus tubuh tersebut, Naruto bergerak dengan cepat menghindari tombak tersebut meski ia harus menangkis serangan tersebut dengan sabit ditangan kanannya.

Serangan dari Azazel makin intens dan cepat membuat Naruto bergerak lebih cepat dari sebelumnya, beberapa tombak berhasil mengoser tubuh pemuda itu membuat darah mengalir dari sana. Tidak ingin menerima lebih serangan tersebut, mengarahkan tangan kiri ke arah tombak-tombak cahaya sebuah kubah keunguan mulai menyelimuti tubuh Naruto.

Azazel yang melihat dari ketinggian mengeluarkan keringat dingin merasakan aura dari sosok itu, serangan ribuan tombak cahaya yang ia lakukan serasa tidak berpengaruh pada nya. _'Dia bukan lawan yang bisa dihadapi dengan setengah-setengah, kalau aku melakukan nya tubuhku sudah terpotong tadi' _bayangan serangan cepat Naruto kembali terulang dipikiran Azazel, kecepatan yang hampir tidak bisa ia hindari itu sangat berbahaya _'Penelitianku untuk menambah kecepatan dalam pertarungan beberapa puluh tahun yang lalu sepertinya tidak sia-sia, tapi itu menguras banyak energiku'_

Keenam pasang sayap hitam Azazel merentang dengan lebar, dari tubuh malaikat jatuh itu mulai mengeluarkan aura yang sangat kuat memberikan tampilan superior dari pemimpin fraksi malaikat jatuh tersebut. _'Jika tidak seperti ini aku mungkin akan terbunuh' _

Dalam kubah yang ia buat, Naruto dapat merasakan intensitas aura yang kuat di atas nya dan beberapa aura yang mendekat dengan sangat cepat. _'Malaikat jatuh, Iblis bahkan Malaikat bersedia datang kemari' _kubah itu perlahan menghilang dengan diturunkan tangan kiri Naruto, mendongakkan kepala keatas melihat lagi sang gubernur malaikat jatuh yang terus menambah intensitas aura nya.

Tanpa peringatan apapun sebuah bola energi besar berwarna hitam mengarah tepat ke Naruto, ia yang saat itu sedikit lengah harus menerima bola tersebut dengan telak. Dari benturan serangan tiba-tiba itu menghasilkan ledakan yang cukup besar, ledakan itu kembali harus mengikis permukaan tanah yang sudah hancur. Pelaku serangan terlihat terbang merentangankan sayap hitam kelelawar dipunggung nya dengan tangan kanan yang menegadah, dari tangan tersebut bola hitam kembali tercipta dengan cepat.

Naruto melesat dari bekas ledakan tersebut dengan jubah hitam menutupi hampir seluruh tubuhnya, dan membuat dirinya sekarang melayang menatap tepat pada pelaku penyerangan. Mata shappire itu kembali dibuat beradu dengan blue-green milik Sirzechs, mengangkat tangan kanannya kesamping yang membawa sabit disana. Aura iblis dengan intensitas yang kuat dapat Naruto rasakan dari salah satu maou itu.

Sabit hitam itu diangkat tinggi keatas, dari ujung senjata Naruto terbentuk lingkaran sihir seukuran roda kereta kuda. 'Disparar Oscuro' dengan ucapan tersebut sabit hitam Naruto menebas lurus kedepan, tebasan yang menciptakan ribuan jarum-jarum energi kuat mengarah pada Sirzechs.

Sang maou Lucifer itu dengan cepat terbang keatas menghindari terjangan serangan tersebut, aura iblis yang dipancarkan menjadi lebih intens. Merasa ada yang aneh Sirzechs mengarahkan pandangan nya kearah tempat mendarat serangan-serangan itu, ia sedikit menaikan alis melihat jarum-jarum hitam keunguan menancap diatas tanah tanpa ada nya sebuah ledakan. Rasa ingin tahu sang maou terjawab dengan cepat, bagaikan tombak jarum-jarum yang menancap itu memanjang mengejar Sirzechs.

'_Sial, serangan itu belum berhenti' _dengan cepat iblis keturuan Gremory itu mengepakkan sayap nya dengan cepat, membuat dirinya menembus awan. Merasa cukup sang maou berhenti mulai memandang serangan yang dilancarkan lawan nya itu. Ia dibuat tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat nya sekarang ribuan jarum itu menjulang tinggi ratusan meter membentuk hutan yang lebat, pandangan maou itu beralih pada sosok yang terlihat samar dibalik hutan jarum tersebut.

"Sirzechs dia bukan lawan yang bisa dikalahkan dengan kemampuan yang setengah-setengah, kau harus nya sadar dari tadi satan merah" ucapan santai dari seseorang yang Sirzechs kenal membuatnya memutar kepala kesamping, melihat Azazel yang melayang beberapa meter disamping dirinya. _'Apa yang dikatakan Azazel ada benarnya, dia bahkan dengan mudah hampir menebas kepala Grayfia saat itu. aku tidak boleh lengah' _kedua tangan iblis itu mengepal dengan erat nya.

"Woy, Azazel apa kau sudah tahu kemampuan dari sosok tersebut" tanya Sirzechs

"Dari apa yang aku observasi sejauh ini, kekuatan nya setara dengan para dewa dan ia mengunakan sebuah sabit dalam pertarungan. Berhati-hatilah dengan sabit itu Sirzechs, armor Hakuryuukuo yang sangat kuat dapat dengan mudah ditembus senjata itu dan kau juga merasakan dari serangan yang dilancarkan tadi"

"Iya aku juga merasakan nya, aura gelap yang begitu dalam serasa menarik siapa saja" maou Lucifer itu kembali menatap lawan dibawah nya, mata blue-green menatap dengan tajam kesana. "Tapi kita harus mengalahkan nya sekarang, dia akan menjadi ancaman yang serius jika terus dibiarkan"

Naruto menutup mata nya dengan pelan, ia berusaha merasakan aura-aura kuat disekitarnya. Pancaran-pancaran aura kuat membuat nya membuka mata dengan cepat, pandangan nya menatap lurus pada serangan yang tadi ia buat. Bagaikan menendang udara ia melesat maju menembus hutan jarum didepan nya, gerakan-gerakan cepat membuat Naruto melesat dengan mulus. Pemuda berambut kuning itu berhenti tepat pada tengah-tengah hutan jarum, ia mendonggakkan kepala keatas berusaha melihat Da-tenshi dan iblis disana.

Sabit hitam itu ia arahkan kebelakang, _'_Disparar Oscuro' tebasan kuat Naruto kearah atas. Dari tebasan itu mengakibatkan hutan jarum itu bergetar dan mulai bergerak naik, dalam hitungan detik hutan jarum itu melesat keatas dengan cepat.

"Serangan macam apa itu, tidak ada celah untuk menghidar" Azazel berkata dengan pelan. Pandangan nya beralih ke arah samping, melihat Sirzechs yang menanpilkan ekspresi yang sama dengan dirinya. Ekspresi tidak percaya melihat sebuah serangan yang terlihat bagaikan gelombang air yang mengalir, tapi yang membedakan ini adalah jutaan jarum yang bersatu membentuk gelombang serang kearah atas.

"Azazel kita buat sihir perlindungan bersama, jika tidak serangan itu akan mengenai kita dengan telak" Gubernur malaikat jatuh itu tersenyum mendengar ucapan Sirzechs

"Ini mungkin pertama kali kita bekerjas sama, tapi patut untuk dicoba" kedua tangan Azazel merentang kearah bawah diikuti oleh Sirzechs, sebuah sihir perlindungan dengan diameter lebih dari ratusan meter itu dengan cepat terbentuk, dua puluh meter dibawah kedua pemimpin fraksi malaikat jatuh dan iblis tersebut. Aura iblis dan da-tenshi mengumbar membentuk sebuah kombinasi yang terlihat indah.

Benturan serangan dan pertahanan berlangsung cukup lama, serangan jutaan jarum Naruto mulai mengikis sihir perlindungan yang dibuat kedua iblis dan da-tenshi itu. Bagaikan parade kembang api yang indah, serangan yang ditahan perlahan turun dengan berbagai warna menghiasi langit malam. Pemilik serangan itu kembali menebaskan sabit nya ke atas beberapa kali yang menghasilkan gelombang serangan yang berbentuk jarum.

"Serangan ini perlahan mengikis sihir yang kita buat, Sial dia benar-benar kuat" Azazel mengumpat dengan keras, sembari menambahkan intensitas aura kearah sihir yang ia buat.

"Kali ini aku setuju padamu Azazel" Sirzechs juga menambahkan intensitas aura iblisnya. _'Dia benar-benar kuat, aku tidak yakin akan menang jika dalam pertempuran satu lawan satu'_

Sihir pertahanan itu mengikis dengan cepat terkena tambahan serangan dari Naruto, sihir pertahanan berbentuk lingkaran besar itu mulai mengalami sedikit retak yang menjalar, meski dalam hitungan sepersekian detik kembali seperti semula. Tapi bagaikan batu yang dapat hancur oleh air, retakan-retakan itu kembali terbentuk lagi dan lagi sampai proses kembali nya melambat.

Pandangan Azazel dan Sirzechs melebar melihat sihir beberapa jarum berhasil menembus sihir pertahanan itu. "Sial / Celaka!" umpatan itu diucapan kedua makhluk supernatural bersamaan, makin lama jarum-jarum yang menembus sihir pertahanan itu makin banyak. Seperti kaca yang pecah, sihir itu hancur dengan cepat tidak kuat menahan intensitas serangan yang dibuat Naruto.

Dua buah cahaya dengan cepat mengarah diantara dua pemimpin fraksi dan serangan Naruto, bayangan berbentuk cahaya itu dengan cepat membentuk sihir pertahanan untuk menahan serangan yang datang. Sihir pertahanan yang terbentuk dari cahaya itu menyerap dengan cepat jarum-jarum tersebut, tidak sampai semenit serangan Naruto berhasil tertahan oleh sihir pertahanan yang dibuat dua sosok berbentuk cahaya itu.

"Michael-sama, kita berhasil" Gabriel berkata dengan senyuman diwajahnya

"Iya, kurasa kita juga tepat waktu untuk mengantisipasi serangan tersebut" pemimpin fraksi malaikat itu sedikit memutar kepalanya,"Benar begitukan Azazel, Sirzechs"

"Kau datang juga Michael, sudah lama tidak bertemu sejak Great war" kata Azazel dengan mengangkat kedua tangan keatas, malaikat jatuh itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Sepertinya dirimu tidak berubah sejak pergi dari surga" gubernur malaikat jatuh itu tersenyum mendengarnya, "Tapi sifatmu sedikit lebih baik dari yang dulu Azazel, bisakah kalian berdua jelaskan apa yang terjadi sampai menghasilkan dampak kehancuran yang sehebat ini" mata sang Seraphm itu memandang jauh kearah sekitarnya, ekspresi sedih dapat terpancar dari raut muka Michael.

"Aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskan lebih mengenai dampak yang terjadi, tapi dapat dipastikan sosok itu yang membuat kerusakan ini" Azazel berkata dengan singkat, pandangannya beralih kearah samping melihat wanita tercantik disurga berada disana "Gabriel-chan, kau sepertinya tambah lebih cantik dari terakhir aku melihatmu" mata da-tenshi itu memperhatikan lebih pada sang malaikat, senyuman mesum dengan cepat tercipta diwajah Azazel.

"Azazel apa kau bisa tidak melihatku dengan tatapan seperti itu" Gabriel berkata dengan pelan, dari tangan nya dengan cepat tercipta pedang cahaya yang memancar dengan kuat "Atau aku harus mengunakan ini untuk memaksamu"

"Kau tidak bisa diajak bercanda Gabriel-chan, aku kan hanya menikmati sebuah keindahan yang sudah diciptakan yang kuasa" Gabriel pasti akan menebas mulut da-tenshi itu jika tidak dihentikan sang Seraphm

"Gabriel hentikan" mendengar penuturan dari Michael dengan perlahan pedang dikedua tangan nya memudar, "Sifat yang membuat dirimu jatuh benar-benar tidak berubah Azazel" gubernur malaikat jatuh itu hanya tertawa mendengarnya

Sebuah aura dengan intensitas kuat dapat mereka rasakan dari arah bawah, ekspresi serius dengan cepat dibuat para petinggi dari fraksi tersebut. Pandangan mata keempaat makhluk supernatural itu mengarah pada sumber aura dibawah, Azazel, Sirzechs dan Micheel dengan cepat menaikan intensitas aura mereka.

"Gabriel pergilah dari sini, sejauh mungkin"

"Tapi Michael-sama"

"Itu benar Gabriel-chan, mulai dari sini pertarungan akan sangat berbahaya. Kesalahan sedikit saya akan mengakibatkan kematian, kami tidak bisa bertarung sambil melindungi Gabriel-chan, jadi tolong pergilah sejauh mungkin" Azazel berkata dengan datar, tidak ada nada bercanda disetiap katanya yang ada dapat terlihat sekarang adalah sebuah wajah serius dari seorang yang telah melalui banyak pertempuran disana.

Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Gabriel dengan cepat mengepakkan sayap putih dipuggungnya membuatnya melesat terbang menjauh beratus-ratus meter sekali kepakan. Dalam beberapa detik sosok malaikat wanita itu sudah tidak terlihat lagi, menyisahkan para petinggi yang masih terdiam ditempat.

Naruto hanya memandang dengan tenang saat salah satu dari mereka pergi menjauh, pandangan mata shappire itu mengarah pada tiga sosok penting disana. _'Pertarungan ini akan menjadi lebih sulit jika diteruskan. Dari sekilan banyak malaikat, malaikat jatuh dan iblis mereka bertiga berada pada posisi tertinggi, ini hari keberuntunganku atau kesialanku. Kita lihat saya' _sabit hitam itu ia mainkan dengan cepat, membawanya bertengger dibahu kananya.

Getaran-getaran kuat dapat dirasakan keempat makhluk disana, suara raungan seekor naga dapat mereka dengar dengan sangat jelas. Langit malam yang gelap mengalami sebuah retakan-retakan menjalar, dari retakan tersebut dapat mereka lihat tubuh naga berwarna merah dengan ukuran yang sangat besar. Suara raungan kembali terdengar dari retakan dimensi tersebut, mata vertikal seekor naga mengobservasi dengan cepat dari balik celah dimensi.

"Ini dia sang True Dragon Great Red" mata shappire itu tidak bisa lepas dari retakan dimensi dilangit, aura naga dengan kuat dapat ia rasakan. Raungan-raungan naga terus menerus masuk dalam indera pendengaranya, tanah bagaikan mengalami gempa setiap Great Red membuat raungan. Pandangan mata Naruto beralih pada para petinggi dari masing-masing fraksi tersebut, ia dapat menangkap raut wajah tidak percaya disana menyaksikan sang True Dragon akan menampakkan wujudnya.

Sebuah sentakan dengan cepat masuk kedalam pikiran Naruto, ia hampir lupa apa tujuannya tadi. Bayangan dirinya dengan cepat menyebar membentuk sebuah lingkaran sihir, dengan perlahan-lahan tubuh dari Naruto terserap masuk kedalam bayangan nya sendiri, sampai tidak menyisahkan apapun. Ia bagaikan tertelan bumi itu sendiri, tidak ada bekas lagi akan dirinya.

Para petinggi dari fraksi itu tersentak merasakan aura lawanya yang menghilang dengan cepat, pandangan mata mereka dengan cepat mengobservasi area sekitar mencoba mencari sosok tersebut, tapi hasil yang mereka dapat hanya nihil.

"Dia kabur" Sirzechs berkata dengan pelan, tapi mewakili apa yang mereka pikirkan "Tapi masih ada masalah yang harus kita hadapi" pandangan ketiga makhluk supernatural itu kembali terfokus pada retakan dimensi dilangit.

Raungan-raungan dari Great Red terdengar makin pelan, celah dimensi yang tadi membesar sekarang makin lama makin kecil. Sang True Dragon terlihat berenang menjauh dari celah dimensi yang ia buat, seperti seekor predator yang pergi saat mangsa nya kabur Great Red juga melakukan hal yang sama. Dalam hitungan menit retakan dimensi dilangit sudah kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Dia juga pergi" Azazel buka suara, "Kita selamatkan dulu pemilik Sekiryuutei dan Hakuryuukou, dapatku rasakan aura mereka berdua makin lama makin kecil" dengan cepat Azazel terbang menukik kebawah diikuti Michael dan Sirzechs.

Dalam beberapa menit, Issei dan Vali sudah melewati masa koma berkat energi penyembuhan dari sang Seraphm. "Ini dapat memicu terjadinya Great War jika informasi ini tersebar" kata Michael sembari mengirimkan energi penyembuh kearah pemilik naga surgawi itu.

Azazel menyilangkan kedua tangan, "Benar, sosok itu dapat dengan mudah mengobarkan api peperangan yang saat ini meredup" da-tenshi dengan enam pasang sayap hitam itu menghela nafas pelan "Kita harus secepatnya membuat sebuah perjanjian damai antara ketiga fraksi"

"Azazel masalah itu kita pikirkan setelah ini, aku akan membawa peerage adikku ini kembali ke Under World untuk mendapatkan pertolongan lebih lanjut" maou Lucifer itu dengan cekatan membawa tubuh Issei yang sudah diberi pertolongan dari Michael, ia dengan cepat membuat lingkaran sihir teleportasi "Kita akan diskusikan ini dalam beberapa hari lagi" dengan ucapan itu Sirzechs pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"Aku juga akan membawa Vali kembali ke Grigori" Azazel melakukan hal yang sama dengan Sirzechs, enam pasang sayap hitam milik gubernur malaikat jatuh itu merentang dengan lebarnya. Dengan kepakan pelan Azazel melayang diudara "Michael bisa kau untuk memperbaiki dampak dari kerusakan ini, aku harus cepat membawa Vali untuk menerima pengobatan" sembari berkata demikian Azazel terbang dengan pelan, dengan tubuh sang Hakuryuukou dikedua tangan nya.

Pemimpin malaikat itu dengan cepat memperbaiki dampak kerusakan yang terjadi, selang sepuluh menit daerah itu kembali seperti semula meski ada beberapa yang tidak bisa diperbaiki. Seperti pohon dan tumbuhan yang tidak bisa dihidupkan kembali, mereka yang mati tidak bisa hidup lagi. Michael merentangkan sayap putihnya, bagaikan lesatan cahaya tubuh sang Seraphm pergi dari tempat itu.

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih yang masih mau menunggu update an dari fict ini, saya ucapkan lagi terima kasih banyak. Ada yang bilang aneh mengenai pelepasan jagernout drive yaitu pada kalimat _'Dan aku akan menengelamkan semuanya pada pengampunan Crimson' _setelah itu Jugernout drive, kurasa itu yang benar karena saya kutip dari light novel nya sendiri, kalau reader merasa itu salah coba baca light novel nya pada jilid 6 masalah jugernout drive ada disana. Maaf kalau difict ini serasa Naruto jadi jahat, itu karena ada alasan tersendiri yang membuat ia memiliki sifat seperti itu. Dan untuk kelanjutan fict ini, saya akan tetap melanjutkan fict ini tapi tidak bisa update cepat dikarenakan sebentar lagi kegiatan-kegiatan akan lebih banyak dan menyita waktu, jadinya mungkin akan susah untuk nulis fict. Mohon dimaklumi ya para reader karena saya juga hidup direal life tapi akan saya sisihkan waktu untu tetap menulis. Saya mohon dukungannya

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 7

Dalam sudut ruangan apartement bayangan tubuh Naruto perlahan keluar dari sana, jubah hitam yang tadi menutupi mulai memudar memperlihatkan pakaian hancur yang ia kenakan sekarang. Deru nafas terus memburu dengan cepat, langkah kaki itu mulai goyah serasa tidak kuat menahan beban yang ada. Mata shapire itu sudah kembali kewarna semula tidak lagi shapire gelap bagaikan warna biru yang terlalu banyak tercampur hitam, pandangan itu terfokus pada tempat tidur didekatnya tidak sampai dua meter disana. Tapi jarak itu bagi Naruto sekarang seperti ratusan meter dimatanya, kaki itu tidak ingin digerakkan meski ia berusaha dengan keras mengerakkan.

Langkah demi langkah kaki itu akhirnya mau berjalan meski setiap langkah Naruto harus menahan beban sepuluh atau seratus kali tubuhnya, ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk memikirkan hal tersebut. Tubuh itu perlahan roboh menyentuh kasur lembut dibawahnya, nafas Naruto masih terus berpacu dengan cepat berusaha mencari oksigen penganti untuk memulihkan tenaganya. Dalam diam ia mulai berpikir apa yang dirinya cari selama ini.

_Naruto berharap mendapatkan kebahagiaan. Namun ia tahu kebahagian itu belum Naruto temukan, kebahagian belum ia lihat, kebahagian belum ia rasa dan kebahagian belum mengubah dirinya. Karena Naruto tahu disini ia masih dalam kegelapan, kebencian dan kemarahan. Kebahagian dimata shapire itu bagaikan satu meter disana, satu juta tahun cahaya ke sana tapi yang sebenarnya dirinya masih dalam kegelapan itu. Dulu Naruto tahu kebahagian itu ada, dengan begitu dirinya terus dan terus berusaha mencari-cari kebahagian tersebut sampai dimana ia tahu itu kebahagian, waktu itu, perasaan itu dan sosok itu yang mengenalkannya pada kebahagiaan._

Tubuh Naruto perlahan mengeliat kesamping memandang jendela berbingkai kaca yang tertutup, udara dingin dapat ia rasakan berasal dari sana. Ingin rasanya ia bergerak dan menutup dengan rapat jendela itu tapi dirinya mengerakkan jari jemari saja memerlukan usaha yang keras. Naruto mengeluarkan nafas dingin dari mulutnya, _'Ini kah Penyesalan' _Perlahan tapi pasti rasa kantuk menyerang dirinya, dengan cepat pikiranya dibawa pergi kedalam kegelapan.

Udara dengan cepat berkumpul disamping Naruto, sebuah pusaran angin kecil tercipta disana. Dari pusaran tersebut sosok hitam terlihat keluar, sosok itu memandang tepat pada tubuh penuh luka Naruto. Dengan sebuah gerakan singkat tubuh pemuda kuning itu sudah terbaring diatas kasur dengan tubuh yang telanjang, memperlihatkan dampak dari pertarungan yang telah terjadi. Lingkaran-lingkaran sihir diciptakan oleh sosok itu, lingkaran sihir yang mulai membungkus tubuh telanjang Naruto tersebut perlahan menyembuhkan luka luar maupun dalam yang dialami.

Selang dua jam tubuh Naruto sudah kembali seperti semula, sosok itu pun masih setia disamping pemuda kuning tersebut. Meski sekarang lingkaran-lingkaran sihir yang membungkus tubuh Naruto sudah hilang, tapi sosok itu masih disana. Lebih dari beberapa jam sosok itu disana, sampai sebuah cahaya matahari berhasil menembus celah kecil dari jendela Naruto, dan dalam hitungan sepersekian detik sosok itu menghilang bersama dengan kehangatan pagi yang masuk keruangan tersebut.

Suara geraman perlahan terdengar mengisi ruangan, tubuh Naruto perlahan mengeliat merasakan suhu udara yang mulai berubah. Selang semenit kelopak mata itu mulai memperlihatkan gerakan membuka, menampilkan mata shapire indah disana. Naruto mengerjapkan mata itu beberapa kali berusaha menyesuaikan kondisi disekitarnya, geraman tertahan kembali dibuat. Dengan gerakan pelan ia mulai beranjak dari tempat tidur itu.

Tubuh telanjang itu mulai berjalan kearah jendela tidak jauh disana, sesekali mengerakkan tubuh yang kaku akibat kejadian kemarin. Pandangannya mengarah pada luar jendela melihat kendaraan dan orang-orang yang berlalu lalang, wajah itu tetap datar meski sedikit sudut bibir itu tertarik keatas memperlihatkan senyuman yang mungkin tidak disadari oleh Naruto sendiri.

Dalam diam Naruto terus mengamati setiap detail yang dapat ia tangkap dengan matanya, mulai dari kendaraan yang silih berganti sampai seorang yang bergegas membawa sekotak gulungan-gulungan kertas panjang, Naruto hanya terus mengamati. Ia bahkan tidak sadar sudah lebih dari satu jam dirinya berdiri mematung sambil memandangi dunia diluar jendelanya.

Merasa cukup dengan apa yang Naruto lakukan, ia beranjak berjalan kearah kamar mandi untuk melakukan aktifitas pagi. Tidak sampai setengah jam pemuda itu sudah mengenakan pakaian kaos biru gelap dan celana jeans dengan warna yang sama, rambut kuning itu masih sedikit basah dengan beberapa tetes air yang masih terlihat jatuh dari sana.

Naruto hanya membiarkan saja seperti itu, tangan kanan itu meraih jaket abu-abu yang berjejer disamping lemari ruangan tersebut. Ia mengenakan dengan pelan, pemuda itu pun mulai berjalan keluar dari apartement, membuka pintu dengan sentakan pelan. Udara hangat dengan cepat dapat ia rasakan, angin pagi pun dapat shapire itu lihat menari membawa daun-daun yang mengering ia dengan tidak sadar merentangkan tangan keatas berusaha meraih angin yang berhembus.

Helaan nafas sesaat Naruto buat, ia sekarang berada dalam kerumunan orang yang berlalu lalang. Hodi jaket itu masih setia menutupi wajah pemuda itu, tidak memberi kesempatan bagi yang ingin mengetahui lebih tentang dirinya. Naruto merogoh saku jaket untuk mengambil sekotak pocky rasa coklat, tangan pemuda itu dengan cekatan mengambil beberapa batang manisan panjang itu dan membawa nya kemulut. Suara kunyahan pelan dibuat nya, ia hanya terus berjalan tidak tentu arah sampai aura suci dapat pemuda itu rasakan.

Dengan kecepatan yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh manusia normal Naruto melewati kerumunan orang didepanya, sebatang pocky masih setia terselip dibibir pemuda itu. Langkah cepat Naruto berhenti, ia dengan cepat melompat tinggi membawanya berdiri diatas sebuah bangunan dua lantai. Mata shapire itu tidak lepas dari dua orang dengan jubah putih yang pernah ia lihat, aura suci yang berasal dari pedang Excalibur dapat Naruto rasakan meski jarak yang memisahkan mereka lebih dari tiga puluh meter.

"Lihat Xenovia ada lukisan tentang Nya" tangan kanan gadis twin tail itu menunjuk tepat pada sebuah lukisan yang dijual dietalase toko, beberapa orang yang berjalan disekitar nya memandang heran pada dua gadis tersebut. Melihat gadis bernama Irina itu merengek pada teman nya untuk membelikan sebuah lukisan disana, Exorcist berambut biru dengan aksen hijau hanya memandang datar partner disampingnya.

Pandangan Xenovia menerawang jauh entah kemana, pikirannya serasa dibawa pergi. Banyak sekali hal-hal yang berlalu lalang dengan cepat dibenak gadis berusia tujuh belas tahun tersebut, tapi yang pasti ia dengan keras memikirkan apa yang terjadi kemarin. Bulu kuduk swordwoman itu berdiri mengingat aura dari sosok hitam tersebut, ia sekarang merasa sangat lemah, rapuh dan tidak berdaya. Dirinya bahkan tidak berani untuk berdiri menatap langsung pada sosok tersebut, Xenovia merasa kalah pada iblis renkarnasi yang ia anggap lemah.

"Xenovia!" Suara tinggi Irina menyadarkan gadis itu dari lamunan, mata kuning gelap itu mengerjab beberapa kali dan mencari sumber dari suara yang ia dengar. Xenovia menghela nafas pelan, ia berusaha menenagkan diri dengan membuang kelebihan karbon dioksida dalam dirinya. Gumaman singkat dilakukan Xenovia untuk menjawab pertanyaan gadis tersebut.

"Kau dari tadi melamun kan?" tanya Irina, "Kau tidak perlu mengelak, aku sudah tahu. Dari raut wajahmu yang tadi terlihat menandakan kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu hal dengan serius, Xenovia apa kau tidak tahu kalau kau sedang berpikir keras seperti itu kedua alismu hampir bertautan menjadi satu seperti orang tua" gadis itu ingin menjawab tapi sudah didahului oleh Irina, mendengar penurunan terakhir tersebut dengan reflek Xenovia menyentuh kulit diantara alisnya.

"Aku benarkan!, jika kau seperti ini terus keriput akan dengan cepat terbentuk diwajahmu Xenovia" Kata Irina dengan ekspresi seperti seorang kakak yang menasehati adiknya, senyuman dengan cepat dibuat gadis twin tail itu melihat Xenovia tersipu.

"Irina ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan" Xenovia berkata dengan datar meski dapat dilihat nada yang terkesan malu dan wajah yang tersipu. Gadis itu mulai melotot tajam kearah Irina yang tertawa dengan keras saat ia mulai berkata, rasa malu yang ia rasakan tadi makin menjadi "Irina!" teriak nya

"Maaf, maaf. Itu tadi benar-benar lucu, jarang sekali melihat Xenovia menampilkan wajah seperti itu" kata gadis twin tail itu meski setiap kata masih diselingi tawa renyah, "Biasanya Xenovia adalah seorang gadis dingin yang jarang memperlihatkan emosi, tapi itu tadi benar-benar lucu"

"Irina!" nada suara Xenovia makin meninggi

Dari kejauhan Naruto hanya menatap dalam diam interaksi kedua gadis muda tersebut, entah mengapa dirinya merasakan perasaan hangat didadanya saat melihat senyuman dari mereka berdua. Ia melompat turun dari puncak bangunan itu dengan cepat, tangan kananya dengan cepat dibawa menyentuh dada. _'Ini, seperti saat itu' _setetes air mata berhasil keluar dari shapire itu, dari tetesan air mata itu mulai menjadi sebuah aliran sungai kecil yang terus mengalir. Langkah kaki yang sedari tadi tegap mulai goyah, tubuh Naruto pun jatuh.

Tubuh Naruto meringkuk disamping sebuah tong sampah berbentuk persegi panjang besar, suara isakan perlahan terdengar dari sana. Suasana dalam gang dimana Naruto berada sangat sepi tidak ada pejalan kaki yang lewat, meski cahaya bersinar dengan teriknya tapi gang tersebut dalam keadaan gelap hanya ada beberapa pantulan cahaya yang masuk kesana. Entah sudah berapa lama Naruto disana, ia hanya terus meringkuk dengan air mata yang sudah mengering. Dirinya tidak tahu kenapa ia menangis, Naruto hanya merasakan perasaan aneh yang membuat air mata nya tidak bisa ditahan.

"Ha ha ha, kau tahu wanita jalang itu aku perkosa dan kubuang begitu saja" suara berat dengan nada yang ngelantur khas orang mabuk terdengar mengema

"Kau benar-benar parah sampai melakukannya" suara balasan terdengar lebih normal, suara tawa perlahan-lahan mengema dari sepuluh orang yang sedang mabuk tersebut.

Naruto masih disana, mendengarkan kata-kata kotor yang keluar dengan ringannya dari mulut bau alkohol tersebut. Sesekali suara botol bir yang pecah terdengar nyaring, tawa penuh kemunafikan terus diumbar kesepuluh orang itu. Tidak ada raut wajah menyesal saat mereka membagi kisah yang menurut sebagian orang melangar moral, seorang yang bertubuh gemuk diantaranya tertawa dengan sangat keras saat mendengar salah satu dari mereka bercerita tentang mengambil bola mata dari wanita yang berhasil ia perkosa.

Prak!, botol bir itu tepat menyentuh tempat sampah dimana Naruto masih meringkuk, pecahan kaca yang berhamburan itu mengenai tubuh pemuda kuning disana. Darah keluar dari sebuah goseran dipipi Naruto bekas dimana pecahan kaca itu mengenai dirinya, sang pelempar itu hanya tertawa kembali melihat hasil perbuatanya. Mata coklat orang gemuk itu melebar sedikit melihat bahwa ada seorang disamping tong sampah tersebut.

Dengan sebuah perintah singkat, lima orang mengikuti pria gemuk tersebut bergerak kearah Naruto. Tubuh Naruto bagaikan sarung samsak yang tidak berdaya, pukulan demi pukulan pemuda kuning itu terima, darah dari benturan botol bir dengan tulang tengkoraknya mengalir sampai membasahi tanah. Tidak ada jeritan rasa sakit yang terdengar, ia hanya menatap kosong dengan air mata yang mengering pada keenam orang itu. Merasa tatapan itu bagaikan ejekan, mereka terus mengajar Naruto dengan berbagai benda.

Mata shapire itu hanya terus memandangi mereka dalam diam, ia sebenarnya dapat dengan mudah menghindari serangan pukulan yang dilancarkan. Tapi Naruto hanya memilih diam, menerima pukulan-pukulan lemah yang diarahkan ketubuhnya. Suara pria gemuk itu kembali terdengar mengema, suara menyuruh empat orang lain untuk ikut dalam pesta kecil mereka. Pria botak dengan tato diwajahnya memutar-mutar pelan pemukul bassball dengan paku yang tertancap disana, senyum seringai dapat shapire itu lihat mendekati dirinya.

Tubuh Naruto yang sudah roboh menyentuh tanah dikeroyoki dengan tendangan-tendangan penuh dari sembilan orang, pria botak itu dengan cepat mengayunkan pemukul bassball tepat pada punggung Naruto. Jaket, kaos bahkan kulit Naruto robek menerima pukulan kekuatan penuh dari pria tersebut, tidak hanya sekali pukulan itu dilakukan tapi sampai kulit punggung Naruto memperlihatkan tulang putih. Bau darah segar menguar dengan cepat memenuhi gang tersebut, tawa penuh akan kepuasan terus dikumandangkan kesepuluh orang itu.

Merasa puas kesepuluh orang itu meninggalkan tubuh pemuda kuning begitu saja. _'Inilah yang aku benci dari mereka, makhluk yang memiliki kekuatan merasa memiliki kekuasaan untuk menindas semua hal lemah disekitarnya, kesombongan mereka, keegoisan mereka. Tik tok tik tok' _seringai itu dengan cepat dibuat Naruto, luka yang ia terima tadi dengan cepat kembali seperti semula. Dengan tumpuan lutut dan tangan ia berdiri, meski dengan tubuh yang terlihat goyah.

Pandangan shapire itu perlahan mulai berubah, seringai yang menenggelamkan mata dibuat dengan cepat oleh Naruto. "Tik tok tik tok" dentingan itu terus dikumandangkan pemuda itu, dalam kehampaan mulut diperut Naruto tercipta. Air liur itu menetes menyentuh tanah merah bekas darah Naruto, aura gelap dengan cepat menguar perlahan dari tubuhnya. Sabit hitam yang sering ia bawa tercipta dari aura ditangan kanan. Aura Naruto membuat gang itu makin lama makin gelap dan kelam.

Jeritan rasa sakit mengema dengan keras, kaki kesepuluh orang itu putus dengan sekali tebasan dari sabit Naruto. Umpatan-umpatan keluar dari setiap mulut mereka, Crass! Suara potongan tubuh kembali terdengar dari setiap tebasan yang pemuda itu buat. Lagi dan lagi suara jeritan terdengar, empat orang telah mati, lima, enam, tujuh jeritan keras tedengar menjadi orang kedelapan yang Naruto bunuh hanya meyisahkan pria botak dan gemuk disana.

Umpatan-umpatan yang tadi dikeluarkan hilang entah kemana, menyisahkan tatapan memohon untuk hidup dari kedua orang tersebut. Rasa sakit dari kaki yang terpotong tadi terkalahkan oleh rasa takut oleh sosok didepannya, ingatan-ingatan tentang apa yang mereka perbuat berlalu lalang dalam pikiran, ini lah yang selalu Naruto lihat saat terakhir. Menjelang ajal mereka akan menyesali apa yang telah diperbuat tapi bagi dirinya itu sudah terlambat.

Tidak ingin berlama-lama Naruto kembali mengayunkan sabit itu vertikal kebawah dengan keras. Crass!, tulang tengkorak terbelah menjadi dua tidak kuat menahan serangan sabit pemuda itu, darah merah bercampur putih dari otak mengenang disekitar kepala pria botak tersebut. Dapat dilihat kedua mata itu seperti ingin melompat keluar dari sana, dengan darah disetiap sudut mata coklat itu.

Pria gemuk itu menahan mual menyaksikan eksekusi paling sadis yang pernah ia lihat, tubuh yang sudah tidak lengkah itu bergetar hebat. Keringat dingin keluar dengan deras, deru nafas pria itu makin cepat dan cepat. Jeritan keras kembali ia keluarkan, kedua tangan itu meraih tanah disekitarnya berusaha untuk membuat dirinya bergerak menjauh dari sana.

Pandangan mata pria itu berputar dengan cepat, tidak ini bukan bumi yang berputar tapi dirinya. Ia menyadari sekarang kepalanya telah terpengal, berputar seperti bola. Pria gemuk itu dapat melihat tubuhnya sendiri tanpa kepala disana. Ia tidak bisa berpikir, ia tidak bisa bergerak, ia tidak bisa merasakan apapun, karena dirinya telah mati.

Dalam diam Naruto mengarahkan tangan kiri menyentuh tanah, dari tanah yang ia sentuh bayangan hitam dengan cepat menciptakan dua ekor serigala hitam besar. Geraman lapar terdengar, dengan gerakan tangan singkat dari Naruto, serigala itu berlari menuju daging segar didepannya. Mencabik-cabik tubuh mati kesepeluh pria itu dengan lahap. Suara daging yang robek dan kunyahan dari tulang terdengar bagaikan simfoni, mengalun indah dalam gang yang gelap.

UNDEAD

Gadis iblis muda keturunan Gremory itu masih meringkuk dalam selimut tebal meski dirinya telah lama bangun. Tubuh telanjang Rias mulai mengigil ketakutan saat ia mengingat kembali kejadian tersebut, deru nafas yang semula normal itu mulai memburu dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya masih terus memengangi kepala dengan rambut merah darah disana, ia merasa pusing, takut bagaikan ada seseorang yang terus mengawasi dirinya.

Suara pintu besar yang terbuka membuat Rias makin meringkuk dengan tubuh yang mengigil hebat, derap langkah yang mendekat itu bagaikan lagu kematian ditelinga Rias. Mata gadis iblis itu menutup dengan rapat, dalam hati ia berharap derap langkah itu mejauh dari dirinya tapi harapan keturunan Gremory itu pupus sudah. Langkah kaki itu berhenti tepat disamping ia meringkuk, takut, takut ia merasakan takut bila pemilih langkah kaki adalah sosok itu. Memikirkan nya saja membuat bulu kuduk Rias berdiri tegak.

Grayfia memandang lembut pada Rias yang masih menyembunyikan diri dalam selimut, ia memaklumi mungkin ini baru pertama kali dalam hidup gadis iblis tersebut merasakan rasa takut yang mendalam. Tangan kepala maid itu menyentuh dengan lemput tubuh Rias, ia dapat merasakan tubuh tersebut bergetar pelan. "Rias, tenanglah ini aku Grayfia" suara lembut diucapkan nya, ini mungkin saat-saat dimana Grayfia menjadi kakak bagi Rias bukan menjadi kepala maid keluarga Gremory.

"Tenanglah" tangan maid itu masih terus mengelus dengan lembut tubuh Rias. Dalam diam gadis itu akhirnya menemukan ketenangan dan rasa damai, perasaan takut tadi perlahan memudar seraya sentuhan lembut dari Grayfia yang ia dapat.

Wajah cantik maid itu tersenyum menyadari tubuh Rias mulai tenang, dengan perlahan tangan kanan nya ia tarik kembali tapi sebuah tarikan dari balik selimut menghentikannya. Grayfia kembali tersenyum lembut, ia tahu iblis muda dihadapannya itu tidak ingin ditinggalkan sendiri. "Tenanglah Rias, aku hanya keluar untuk mengambilkanmu makanan" mendengar hal tersebut suara selimut yang tersingkap dengan keras terdengar.

Grayfia merasakan tubuhnya dipeluk dengan erat oleh Rias, cukup erat sampai membuat dirinya susah untuk bergerak. Bisikan halus terdengar masuk ketelingganya membuatnya tersentak _'Jangan pergi, aku takut tolong jangan pergi' _bisikan memohon bercampur suara isakan itu membuat Grayfia kasihan, dengan lembut kedua tangan nya mengelus punggung dan puncak kepala Rias lembut mencoba memberi ketenangan pada gadis tersebut.

Lingkaran sihir kecil dibuat oleh Grayfia, "Tolong bawakan beberapa makanan dan pakaian untuk Rias" dengan ucapan singkat tersebut kepala maid itu mengakhiri sihir komunikasi nya dengan para maid dirumah keluarga Gremory. "Rias, sudah tidak perlu ada yang ditakutkan" pelukan gadis itu dapat ia rasakan makin erat, nafas yang sedikit memburu juga Grayfia dapat rasakan dari sana.

Hangat itu yang sekarang Rias rasakan, perasaan hangat yang mulai menjalar memenuhi setiap inchi dari tubuh telanjangnya. Ia makin mengeratkan tangannya meraih baju dari kakak perempuannya tersebut, mungkin ini pertama kali dirinya menangis sambil memeluk seseorang. Tapi ini membuat dirinya nyaman dan aman, ia ingin seperti ini untuk selamanya. Harapan Rias langsung pupus saat merasakan wanita yang ia peluk sedikit demi sedikit melonggarkan pelukannya.

Suara pintu yang terbuka dengan pelan mendapatkan perhatian dari kepala maid itu, dengan gerakan pelan ia mulai beranjak dari dekapan erat Rias tapi sayang gadis iblis itu tidak mengizinkan. Empat perempuan berpakaian maid dapat terlihat didepan pintu, sebuah senyum terpancar saat melihat kejadian dihadapan mereka. "Kalian berdua, bawakan pakaian dan kalian bawa makanan itu kemari" perintah singkat dari sang kepala maid dengan cepat mereka laksanakan.

"Sekarang kalian tolong tinggalkan kami berdua" Grayfia berkata dengan pelan, mata silver itu memandang singkat kepergian para maid tersebut.

UNDEAD

Naruto berada dipuncak menara tertinggi dikota tersebut, berdiri dengan tegap mengawasi setiap detail hiruk pikuk kota dibawah nya. Perlahan langit mulai kehilangan cahaya nya, dan perlahan pula cahaya dari lampu neon menerangi setiap tempat dikota. Sabit itu ia posisinya dipundak, seraya mengatupkan kedua tangan membentuk sebuah corong di sekitar mulut. Naruto berteriak dengan sekeras-kerasnya, tapi suara yang dibuat itu tengelam dengan cepat oleh suara-suara kendaraan yang mulai mengeluarkan kebisingan sendiri.

Pemuda itu masih berteriak sampai tenggorokan itu mengalami sakit yang teramat, dalam diam Naruto berpikir. Dirinya mulai menyadari perasaan dan emosi menyeruk bagaikan bendungan yang hancur dan mengalirkan isinya dengan cepat, ia menghembuskan nafas pelan. Angin berhembus dengan kencang mencoba untuk menjatuhkan pemuda itu dari menara itu, tapi bagaikan paku yang sudah menancap Naruto tetap kokoh walaupun angin menerjang dirinya.

Pusaran angin terbentuk disamping Naruto, pusaran yang juga membawa sosok hitam disana. "Banyak hal yang mulai kusadari saat ini" Naruto berkata dengan pelan "Sejak aku berakhir disini dan mengunci semuanya, pernah terpikirkan untuk mencari hal yang sama seperti waktu itu tapi akhirnya berakhir sama dan sama. Hahaha kurasa kau benar" ia tertawa pelan. "Kau bilang aku banyak bicara lagi, kurasa kau benar lagi" pandangan mata itu beralih kesekeliling melihat betapa indah nya lampu malam yang bersinar bagaikan bintang tapi yang membedakan cahaya yang dikeluarkan memiliki warna yang beragam.

"Indah bukan, bagaikan lautan bintang yang akan terus bersinar" Naruto kembali mengatupkan kedua tangan nya lagi ia meneriakan kata yang sama dengan sangat keras dan keras membuat tenggorokannya sakit lagi. "Hahaha hal seperti ini menjadi salah satu hal yang aku sukai sejak lama" Sentakan singkat masuk dalam pikiran Naruto informasi dengan cepat mengalir memenuhi otak pemuda itu.

Mata shapire yang semula tenang mulai menajam, aura hitam menguar dengan pelan menyelimuti tubuhnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu ini adalah pilihan yang aku ambil" kata yang ia ucapkan serasa bagaikan es yang dingin, tidak ada kehangatan seperti tadi. Naruto menoleh kesamping melihat sosok yang ada disana, senyuman singkat dibuat pemuda itu.

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih yang masih mau menunggu update'an dari fict UNDEAD ini dan mungkin ini update terakhir karena UAS udah didepan mata, jadi saya juga mohon maaf untuk yang berharap update cepat, real life lebih saya utamakan. Ada yang bertanya tentang hubungan Naruto sama Great Red itu seperti apa, musuh kah, atau apa. Maaf belum bisa saya jawab juga sekarang mungkin dichapter depan akan saya jelaskan. Dan mengenai apakah Naruto akan bertemu dengan Chaos Bride dan Ophis, jawabannya iya, kapannya masih belum hehehehe. Untuk fict Pendragon udah mulai jalan tapi mungkin update'an nya masih lama karena kendala UAS dan tugas" + laporan, kalau sesuai rencana fict Pendragon yang terbaru akan saya update berbarengan dengan fict UNDEAD. Dan yang terakhir saya ingin bertanya pada reader sekalian apa yang membuat anda suka fict ini kelebihan dan kekurangannya, maaf jika tanya begini ini mungkin karena saya masih sedikit ragu untuk melanjutkan apa tidak fict ini karena itu kalau bisa dijawab ya.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 8

Sudah lebih dari setengah jam ia bangun, tapi mata coklat itu masih berusaha untuk menyesuaikan cahaya yang masuk. Ia tidak tahu sudah berapa lama dirinya berada disini, sebagian ingatan terasa tengelam sulit untuk dijangkau. Mengerakkan tubuh dengan pelan, Pemuda itu baru menyadari sekujur tubuh nya penuh akan peralatan medis yang menyulitkan dirinya untuk bergerak.

Mata coklat itu beralih kearah samping kiri dan kanan, mencoba mencari seseorang yang dikenal. Suara pintu yang terbuka mengalihkan perhatian pemuda itu, rambut pirang panjang menjadi hal pertama yang ditangkap mata Issei. Hembusan nafas pelan ia keluarkan tanpa sadar menyadari sosok Asia disana. Senyuman cerah dengan sedikit air mata terlihat dari raut wajah mantan biarawati tersebut, dengan langkah cepat gadis muda itu sudah berada disamping Issei.

"Issei-san, Issei-san kau sudah sadar" suara Asia bercampur dengan isakan singkat, suara yang terdengar sangat senang itu masuk dengan cepat ke indra pendengaran Issei.

Cairan hangat terasa menyentuh punggung tangan Issei yang terkulai disamping tempat tidur. Melihat lebih jauh pemuda itu mendapati Asia yang tepat berada disamping nya meneteskan air mata, perasaan aneh ia rasakan melihat hal tersebut. Dengan usaha yang keras tangan Issei berhasil menyentuh pipi tanpa cacat Asia, mengusap lembut air mata yang masih mengalir disana.

"Aku pulang Asia, jangan menangis" kata Issei pelan, meski terdengar bagaikan bisikan tapi dapat dengan jelas didengar gadis itu.

Asia dengan reflek mengengam tangan Issei lembut berharap memberikan kehangatan pada pemuda tersebut. Entah sudah berapa lama mereka berdua dalam posisi seperti itu, tidak ada yang ingin mengakhiri momen tersebut.

"Senpai, mau sampai kapan kalian berdua seperti itu" Koneko yang duduk dikursi dibelakang Asia berkata dengan beberapa makanan ringan ditanganya, sesekali suara kunyahan terdengar.

"Ara ara, Koneko-chan kau tidak seharusnya berkata seperti itu" disampingnya Akeno berdiri dengan menyilangkan kedua tangan "Issei-san, jangan perdulikan kami silakan lanjutkan"

Mendengar hal tersebut Asia dengan cepat menarik diri kebelakang, dengan wajah yang mulai memanas gadis itu menundukan diri dalam-dalam berusaha menutupi rasa malu yang dirasakan. Issei juga melakukan hal yang sama dengan mengalihkan muka kesamping, mereka berdua tidak menyadari kedatangan dari Akeno, Koneko dan Kiba kedalam ruang tersebut.

"Asia-chan, kau benar-benar lucu saat sedang malu" kata Akeno diselingi tawa halus

"Akeno-san" gerutu Asia yang masih menyembunyikan wajahnya dalam-dalam

Melihat hal tersebut tanpa sadar senyuman tercipta diwajah Issei, tapi entah kenapa pemuda itu merasakan ada yang kurang. Benar, ia tidak menemukan sang King Rias Gremory dalam ruang tersebut. Meski ia sudah menelusuri setiap detail dari ruangan itu, gadis iblis berambut merah tidak ada disana. Ingin menayakan dia dimana, tapi suara yang Issei buat serasa tidak keluar dan membuat dirinya merasakan rasa sakit.

Suara geraman terasa masuk kedalam kepala Issei, suara yang seperti memanggil dirinya untuk datang kesana. Tanpa sebuah peringatan kesadaran yang baru Issei dapatkan tertarik masuk kedalam dirinya, meninggalkan dunia dalam ruangan tersebut dengan cepat. Mata coklat itu dengan cepat terbuka, hal pertama yang Issei lihat adalah sebuah cahaya yang terasa menarik dirinya.

Ia kini berada disebuah ruangan putih dengan sebuah meja besar berbentuk memanjang, beberapa kursi berjejer rapi disamping meja tersebut. Pandangan Issei beralih keujung meja dihadapanya, yang sudah terisi oleh seorang laki-laki yang dapat ia perkirakan berumur sekitaran 25 sampai 30 tahunan.

"Hyodou Issei-san, selamat datang dibagian terdalam dari Sacred Gear Ddraig" suara keras dan lantang diucapkan oleh laki-laki tersebut, dengan cepat kursi-kursi yang tadi kosong mulai terisi dengan beberapa orang.

UNDEAD

Langit siang itu mulai kehilangan cahaya tertutupi oleh awan mendung yang gelap, tetes demi tetes air mulai turun dengan konstan, disetiap detik makin menambah kecepatan turunnya. Beberapa orang mulai bergegas pergi dari taman tersebut berusaha melindungi diri dari hujan yang makin deras, tapi hanya ada satu orang yang masih duduk disana, tidak memperdulikan deruan dari langit gelap.

Jaket abu-abu itu sudah sepenuhnya basah oleh air hujan, dengan beberapa air yang terus menetes dari sela-sela baju tersebut. Pemilik jaket itu menengadahkan tangan keatas berusaha menangkap butiran-butiran air yang jatuh menyentuh telapak tangannya.

Angin berhembus dengan kencang membuat Naruto sedikit merapatkan jaket basahnya meski tidak sama sekali membantu. Tubuhnya mengigil tapi bukan karena angin, karena saat ini dirinya tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa lagi. Seakan saraf-saraf dalam tubuh tersebut tidak berfungsi lagi. Ia tidak bisa melihat, tidak bisa mendegar, tidak bisa bersuara dan tidak bisa merasakan apa-apa.

Kecuali rasa sakit dihatinya. Ia bisa merasakan yang satu ini, Sakit sekali...

Sejak ingatan masa lalu itu kembali dirinya juga berakhir merasakan rasa sakit yang sama, rasa sakit yang tidak akan pernah hilang. Sebelah tangan Naruto terangkat kedada, mencengkeram jaket basah itu dengan erat. Tangan yang lain sudah terkulai lemas disamping dirinya.

Mata shapire itu menatap kosong keatas. Tidak memperdulikan tetes air hujan yang turun, rasa sakit itu membuat dirinya mencengkeram lebih erat. Air mata yang keluar dari mata itu bercampur dengan hujan menetes dengan cepat melalui wajah Naruto.

Dalam benak pemuda itu, rasa dingin hujan ini akan benar-benar membekukan nya, membekukan rasa sakit ini juga yang tidak pernah bisa ia lawan. Mata shapire itu menangkap sebuah kain berbentuk setengah bola menutupi penglihatannya, kain itu juga menutupi tetes-tetes air hujan yang dari tadi menguyur dirinya.

Naruto sedikit menoleh kesamping, mendapati sosok hitam yang mengengam payung disana. Sosok itu hanya diam disana tanpa bergerak apalagi membuat suara, tidak ada yang aneh menurut Naruto. Bagi manusia biasa mungkin yang dilihat lain, tapi bagi pemuda itu ia tetap melihat hal yang sama seperti waktu itu.

"Sudah lebih dari setengah bulan sejak pertarungan dengan para fraksi itu" Naruto menghembuskan nafas dingin "Tidak ada yang berubah"

"Kau tahu ini benar-benar sakit, disini!" cengkeraman didada itu ia eratkan sampai membuat sebuah suara kain yang tertarik dengan kuat "Perasaan ini benar-benar sakit!" cairan bening itu kembali menetes pelan dari saphire tersebut.

Sepengal ingatan dengan cepat masuk kedalam saraf otak pemuda itu, Naruto serasa tertarik masuk kedalam ingatan tersebut.

_Dingin hanya itu yang dirasakan pemuda kuning itu sekarang, saat itu salju turun dengan perlahan tapi memberikan rasa dingin yang teramat. Ia meringkuk diantara sebuah pohon besar disamping jalan, tidak ada yang memperhatikan pemuda itu, orang-orang hanya mengacuhkan tanpa melihat sedetik pun padanya. Tapi Naruto terus memperhatikan orang-orang tersebut dalam diam, meski tubuh nya serasa membeku dan tidak bisa digerakkan._

_Uap putih lagi-lagi keluar saat Naruto bernafas, kedua tangan itu masih terus bergosokan mencoba mencari kehangatan dari proses yang terjadi. Tidak ada ucapan yang dilontarkan pemuda itu, hanya sebuah kekosongan yang terpancar dari sorot mata shapire itu. _

_Langkah kaki dapat Naruto dengarkan berhenti tepat dihadapannya, ia dapat melihat sebuah sepatu boot selutut berwarna coklat kehitaman dan sebuah celana panjang coklat. Butiran-butian salju juga terasa tidak menyelimuti dirinya lagi sekarang. Naruto mendongakkan wajah menatap tepat pada seseorang yang bersedia memberikan sebuah keteduhan sesaat pada dirinya._

"_Kau kedinginan" suara itu bagaikan hal yang dirindukan oleh pemuda itu, ia hanya terus menatap wajah dari orang itu dan mendengarkan setiap kata yang diucapkannya. Entah kenapa tapi perasaan hangat terasa saat ia mendengar dan melihat dia. 'Kebahagiaan' tanpa sadar Naruto berucap dalam hati._

Cengkeraman tangan Naruto perlahan mengendur, ia sekarang sedikit merasakan ketenangan sesaat tapi cairan bening itu masih mengalir dengan pelan.

"Apa kebahagian itu ada didunia ini? Kurasa itu hanya pertanyaan konyol yang tidak harus diperdebatkan, karena aku tahu sekarang" kata Naruto

Ia mulai beranjak dari duduk nya berjalan beberapa langkah kedepan dan membasahi lagi dirinya dengan air hujan. "Tapi apa yang akan terjadi nanti itu bukan lagi urusanku, karena aku sudah memutuskan semuanya" menghembuskan nafas pelan ia melanjutkan "Karena aku sudah ... " kata Naruto, meski sebagian tidak terdengar jelas.

UNDEAD

Sejak pertarungan dengan sosok tersebut, Issei sekarang mulai berlatih lebih keras dan keras dalam bimbingan para pendahulunya. Sifat dari pemuda itu sedikit demi sedikit berubah, menyadari bahwa dirinya tidak akan bisa melindungi apapun dengan kekuatannya yang sekarang. Pemuda itu mengengam erat tangan kananya menatap lebih pada seekor naga merah dihadapanya, ia sekarang berada dalam Sacred Gear menerima penjelasan panjang dari Ddraig.

Mata itu perlahan terbuka dengan cepat menatap tajam kearah langit. Pandangan itu tidak lepas dari sosok yang masih melayang dengan kesepuluh sayap hitam disana, aura dari Da-tenshi dapat dengan jelas pemuda itu rasakan.

"Balance Breaker"

Aura naga berwarna merah mulai berkumpul dengan cepat disekitar Issei membalut setiap detail tubuh pemuda itu. Dari aura tersebut armor berwarna merah perlahan terbentuk menutupi tubuh Issei, memperlihatkan sosok remaja renkarnasi iblis itu berbalut armor naga.

Pandangan mata coklat Issei beralih kebelakang melihat teman-temannya penuh luka disana. Ia menyadari dirinya terlambat datang saat Da-tenshi bersayap sepuluh itu menyerang, tapi dirinya juga bersyukur karena teman-temannya masih dalam kondisi selamat. Issei menghembuskan nafas pelan mencari ketenangan sesaat sebelum melawan Da-tenshi tersebut.

"Kalian percayakan saya gagak itu padaku, aku berjanji akan melindungi kalian" dengan kalimat itu issei melesat maju menghadapi lawan dihadapanya. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan panggilan dari Asia yang terus memanggil namanya.

[Partner aku ingatkan jangan terbawa emosi lagi, kau beruntung waktu itu tidak termakan oleh kegelapan dari Sacred Gear]

'_Aku tahu Ddraig' _

Kedua tangan Issei diarahkan tepat pada Kokabiel, aura naga mulai berkumpul ditelapak tangan itu membentuk sebuah bola energi berkonsentari tinggi yang makin memadat. Dalam hitungan sepersekian detik Issei menembakkan puluhan Dragon Shot kearah Da-tenshi itu.

Kokabiel dengan cepat menghindari serangan itu dengan mengepakkan kelima pasang sayap hitamnya cepat, gerakan yang indah dari salah satu makhluk selamat dari Great war. _'Tidak bisa diremehkan ternyata pemilik dari salah satu naga surgawi ini, tapi itu masih terlalu awal untuk mengalahkanku'_

Sepuluh sayap hitam itu menyelimuti tubuh Kokabiel, bagaikan perisai yang melindungi tuannya. Ledakan terjadi saat beberapa Dragon Shot berhasil mengenai target, suara kekehan perlahan terdengar dari bekas ledakan. Suara tawa yang dapat membuat bulu kuduk berdiri itu makin lama makin keras, dari asap ledakan yang terjadi keluar kelima pasang sayap hitam dan perlahan memperlihatkan sosok Kokabiel tanpa luka sedikit pun.

"Apa hanya ini kemampuan dari pemilik Ddraig, kau bahkan masih dibawah dari Vali" suara tawa itu ia keluarkan lagi dengan memandang remeh pada Issei dibawahnya "Tidak ada yang dapat menghentikanku sekarang, dengan mengambil kepala dari adik maou aku akan memulai lagi perang"

"Tidak akan kubiarkan kau menyentuh Buchou" dengan lantangnya Issei berkata, lesatan kembali ia lakukan menerjang maju dengan berbekal pukulan dari kedua tangan.

"Kau harusnya lebih bisa belajar dari perbedaan kekuatan kita, serangga kecil" Kokabiel dengan santai menghidari pukulan dan tendangan yang dilancarkan oleh Issei, tapi perlahan dirinya harus bergerak lebih cepat agar terhidar dari pukulan bertubi-tubi tersebut _'Cih, apa kecepatannya terus bertambah'_

Adu serangan jarak dekat terus dilakukan oleh keduanya, Kokabiel dengan satu pedang cahaya ditangan melawan Issei yang tangan kosong. Bagi yang melihat pertarungan itu mungkin hanya seperti bertunjukan cahaya yang tidak dapat dilihat dengan jelas, kecepatan yang sudah melewati toleransi mata itu mereka tunjukan dalam pertarungan hidup dan mati.

"Benarkan itu Issei" Rias mengutarakan rasa keterkejutannya menyaksikan sang peerage bertarung imbang melawan salah satu petinggi dari malaikat jatuh, dalam hatinya ia merasakan rasa senang menyadari bahwa Issei bertambah kuat tapi entah bagaimana ada perasaan kehilangan saat melihat perubahan sifat dari pemuda itu. Seakan yang dilihatnya sekarang bukan Issei yang mesum tapi orang lain, perasaan itu membuat penerus keluarga Gremory itu takut.

Asia terus mengatupkan kedua tangannya berharap ini akan berakhir tanpa ada yang terluka, _'Issei-san' _ia terus memanggil nama itu berkali-kali dalam hati. Meski kepala gadis itu mengalami sakit saat ia mengaturkan doa tapi dirinya terus berdoa dan berdoa untuk keselamatan dari pemuda tersebut.

Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat ini, adu serangan yang terus dilakukan tersebut sedikit demi sedikit berdampak pada penghalang yang dibuat oleh keluarga Sitri. Sona dengan perintah tegas menyuruh seluruh peeragenya untuk menambah ketebalan dari penghalang yang mereka buat. Deru nafas lelah mulai terlihat dari keluarga iblis tersebut, meski begitu mereka tetap menjaga agar penghalang itu tetap stabil dan kuat, _'Rias jika seperti ini terus penghalang ini tidak akan bertahan lebih dari satu jam'_

Dalam bayang-bayang awan yang menutupi bulan Naruto memperhatikan pertarungan yang terjadi, ia sebenarnya sudah berada disana jauh sebelum pertarungan dimulai. Dirinya masih diam tanpa membuat pergerakan yang nyata, hanya mengamati dalam bayang-bayang. Jaket abu-abu yang ia kenakan sekarang sedikit ternoda oleh darah, darah dari orang-orang munafik yang berani melakukan hal buruk pada seseorang. Ia masih ingat pria berambut hitam cepak itu hampir memperkosa seorang bocah yang dapat Naruto pastikan masih berumur tiga belas tahun tersebut, tanpa memberi ampun Naruto menyeret pria itu kedalam kegelapan tidak memperdulikan jeritan memohon dari nya.

Hembusan nafas pelan ia lakukan, Naruto sedikit mengerakkan sabit dibahunya dengan pelan memposisikan benda tersebut agar mudah untuk dibuat menyerang. Mata shapire itu beralih keatas memandang cahaya bulan yang dapat menembus awan diatasnya. Angin malam yang dingin menerpanya terus menerus, ia menyadari dari ketinggian ratusan meter ini angin menjadi lebih dingin dari biasanya tapi hal seperti itu sudah tidak akan bisa membuat ia berpindah tempat. Karena rasa dingin yang pernah Naruto rasakan jauh lebih dingin dari ini.

"Tidak aku sangka ternyata kemampuan dari kadal merah itu bisa naik sampai ketingkat ini" Naruto bergumam, "Tapi masih belum bisa menguasai dengan sempurna" Mata shapire itu masih terus melihat pertarungan itu dari jauh, memandang lebih pada gerakan-gerakan dari Issei dan Kokabiel yang terus melakukan perlawanan dari jarak dekat. Naruto mengayunkan tangan kiri nya pelan kedepan, dari ayunan itu mulai tercipta sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan dominan warna hitam.

Aura hitam mulai keluar dengan intensitas yang lambat dari lingkaran sihir tersebut, geraman-geraman dari serigala mulai terdengar keluar dari lingkaran itu. Tujuh serigala perlahan terlihat keluar dari lingkaran yang dibuat Naruto, "Ini sudah waktunya" pemuda kuning itu berkata dengan datar. Dengan sebuah anggukan pelan ketujuh serigala itu melesat bagaikan cahaya kearah Academy Kuoh.

Serigala-serigala itu masuk kedalam penghalang tanpa ada yang menyadari, mengambil tempat yang sudah diberitahukan tuanya. Ketujuh tempat yang sudah ditandai oleh Naruto mulai terisi oleh serigala-serigala tersebut, aura hitam mulai menguar dari tubuh serigala itu.

Aura yang dikeluarkan mulai menyebar dan terhubung antara satu dan yang lain, membentuk sebuah lingkaran besar yang mengelilingi Academy Kuoh. Aura itu begitu tipis sampai tidak disadari oleh mereka yang berada diKuoh, Kokabiel mungkin dapat merasakannya jika saja Da-tenshi itu tidak sekarang disibukkan oleh sang sekiryuutei yang terus melancarkan serangan.

Naruto terbang dengan cepat, ia sekarang berada diporos dari lingkarang yang dibuat. "Waktunya" seraya berkata demikian aura hitam pekat mulai keluar dengan intensitas yang besar. Penghalang yang dipasang oleh keluarga Sitri harus hancur menerima energi ledak dari Naruto. Ketujuh serigala itu mulai melolong dengan keras, garis-garis lingkaran yang tadi dibuat makin lama makin tebal.

Pandangan tidak percaya tergambar dengan jelas diwajah iblis keluarga Gremory dan juga kedua exorcist disana. Mereka dapat merasakan tekanan kekuatan yang memaksa untuk tunduk, lolongan dari beberapa serigala dapat dengan jelas masuk kedalam indera pendengaran mereka. Suara dari makhluk buas memberikan perasaan takut tersendiri.

Rias Gremory menatap takut pada sosok yang melayang jauh diatas nya, sosok yang pernah ia lihat itu sekarang melayang tepat disana. Tubuh penerus keluarga Gremory itu lemas dengan cepat membuatnya harus bersimpuh ditanah. Kedua tangan itu memeluk tubuh nya sendiri berharap mendapatkan ketenangan, tapi tetap saja tubuh itu mengigil menerima rasa takut yang teramat.

Akeno yang melihat sahabatnya ketakutan merasa tidak tega, dengan cekatan gadis itu memeluk tubuh Rias dengan erat. Memberikan sedikit ketenangan yang dipunya, meski dirinya juga merasakan takut. Ia belum bisa melupakan kejadian yang dapat membuat dirinya mengalami mimpi buruk dan sekarang harus dihadapkan dengan sosok pembawa mimpi buruk tersebut. Takut, Akeno benar-benar merasakannya perasaan tersebut tapi dirinya harus kuat untuk Rias dan untuk yang lainnya.

Perasaan takut ini tidak hanya dirasakan oleh Rias dan Akeno, tapi juga dirasakan oleh hampir semua yang ada disana. Mereka sampai tidak kuat untuk berdiri dengan kedua kaki, perasaan ini membuat kaki-kaki mereka terasa lumpuh sulit untuk digerakan.

Pertarungan yang berlansung terhenti dengan seketika, Kokabiel dengan cepat mencari dimana sumber aura yang menekan ini. Pandangan mata Da-tenshi itu menatap tajam pada sosok yang melayang diatasnya, tombak cahaya dengan cepat ia buat ditangan kanan. Dengan lesatan cepat, tombak cahaya itu terbang bagaikan peluru kearah Naruto. Seringai terpahat dengan cepat diwajah Kokabiel melihat sosok itu tidak berusaha menghindar.

Aura hitam yang mengelilingi Naruto mulai menyebar pelan, tombak cahaya yang mengarah padanya perlahan terkikis dan hancur saat bertubrukan dengan aura yang terpancar dari pemuda tersebut. Mata shapire itu beralih kebawah memandang Da-tenshi disana. Sabit hitam Naruto ia ayunkan pelan kearahnya sembari ia berkata 'Disparar Oscuro'.

Ratusan jarum energi dengan cepat mengarah pada Kokabiel, tidak ingin menerima langsung dari serangan yang belum ia ketahui Kokabiel dengan cepat menghidari jarum-jarum yang mengarah padanya. Da-tenshi itu mendecik pelan melihat serangan itu hampir mengenainya, kepakkan keras sayap itu lakukan membuat ia melesat dengan cepat menghidari serangan sosok tersebut. Pandangan mata Kokabiel dibuat melebar melihat jarum-jarum sangat dekat padanya, mengerti tidak ada ruang untuk menghidar.

Kelima pasang sayap hitam itu dengan cepat melindungi tubuh Kokabiel, serangan yang dilancarkan Naruto perlahan berhenti memperlihatkan jarum-jarum yang menancap disayap hitam Da-tenshi. _'Sialan, serangan macam apa ini' _Kokabiel mengumpat dalam lindungan sayapnya, ia merasa yakin kemampuan Steel Feathers miliknya dapat menahan serangan tersebut. Tapi nyatanya serangan itu masih bisa mengenai dirinya yang sudah berlindung dalam kemampuan tersebut.

Mata coklat yang berada dalam armor naga itu menatap tajam pada sosok tersebut, aura naga perlahan menguar dengan deras dari tubuh Issei mengingat apa yang pernah dilakukan sosok itu. Kedua tangan Issei terkepal dengan sangat erat sampai terdengar suara gesekan tulang disana, 'Dia yang telah membunuh Naruto-san, aku pastikan akan membunuhnya' suara gigi yang beradu juga dapat terdengar dengan jelas dari Issei.

[Partner tenangkan dirimu, apa kau ingin berakhir masuk dalam kegelapan lagi dan membuat teman-teman mu dalam bahaya]

'Aku tahu itu Ddraig, Tapi dia-'

[Kau tahu sendiri kan apa yang sudah dijelaskan oleh orang itu mengenai kekuatanku, jika kau berakhir masuk lagi dalam kegelapan itu kau tidak akan bisa kembali lagi. Ingat itu Hyoudou Issei]

'Aku mengerti'

Lingkaran yang dibuat Naruto perlahan Naik dan membuat semacam penghalang yang menggelilingi Academy Kuoh dari tujuh penjuru. Para iblis keluarga Sitri yang berada diluar penghalang dibuat terpental saat berusaha untuk menghancurkan penghalang tersebut. Sona Sitri memandang dengan cemas dari balik penghalang transparan berwarna ungu itu, memandang sahabatnya Rias yang ketakutan disana. Ia memang mendengar dari kepala maid keluarga Gremory bahwa Rias mengalami kejatuhan mental akibat pertarungan yang melibatkan sosok tersebut tapi Sona benar-benar merasakan kekhawatiran pada sahabatnya itu jika apa yang dikatakan Grayfia benar.

Penghalang itu dengan cepat sudah menutupi dengan sempurna Academy Kuoh tidak membiarkan siapa saja untuk masuk dan keluar dari sana. Penghalang dengan tujuh titik yang berbentuk lingkaran dan Naruto sebagai pusatnya tersebut memiliki kemampuan yang kuat. Cahaya bulan perlahan terlihat dari balik awan menembus penghalang transparan berwarna ungu tersebut, memberikan pantulan cahaya yang indah dibagian dalam tapi bagi beberapa makhluk disana itu bagaikan cahaya pembawa kehancuran yang harus dihindari.

Naruto mengengam sabit hitam itu dengan pelan, membawa senjata tersebut berada disamping tubuhnya. Pandangannya dengan cepat mengobservasi tempat tersebut memastikan tidak ada celah yang dapat ditembus dari penghalang yang ia buat. Sebuah lesatan berwarna merah mengalihkan pandangan Narutp. Dari bayangan merah itu terlihat armor naga surgawi yang terpantulkan oleh cahaya bulan. Sudut bibir pemuda kuning itu terangkat melihat siapa yang pertama kali menyapa dirinya.

"Ternyata kadal merah yang pertama kali datang" Naruto berkata dengan pelan senbari memainkan sabit ditanganya "Apa kau tidak belajar dengan kekalahanmu waktu itu, Kuperingatkan aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk membunuhmu sekarang. Tik tok tik tok "

"Aku yang akan membunuhmu KEPARAT" dengan ucapan itu Issei melesat menerjang Naruto dengan cepat.

Seringai Naruto makin lebar menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, _'Kemarilah berikan apa yang kau punya'_

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih yang masih mau menunggu update'an dari fict UNDEAD ini, saya ucapkan lagi terima kasih banyak. Saat saya baca review chapter sebelumnya, lumayan juga yang suka dengan fict ini dan ada juga beberapa pertanyaan dan akan saya usahakan jawab. Mengenai sosok yang bersama Naruto itu kurasa masih belum bisa aku jawab karena nanti ada spoiler untuk chapter-chapter depan. Saya ingin minta maaf mengenai fict Pendragon akan sedikit lama lagi updatenya, ternyata tidak sesuai dengan apa yang aku harapkan harusnya updatenya berbarengan tapi karena ada beberapa kendala jadi akan sedikit lama, tapi akan saya usahakan update untuk fict Pendragon.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 9

Cahaya bulan perlahan kehilangan sinarnya tertutupi oleh awan gelap, udara berhembus dengan kencang membawa hawa dingin yang menusuk. Suara guntur dan petir yang menyambar mulai terdengar dengan pasti.

Lesatan berwarna merah yang seakan membelah udara itu terus maju, Naruto hanya memandang sosok Issei yang mengarah padanya dengan datar. Aura naga dapat ia rasakan mulai terkonsentarsi dikedua tangan pemilik sekiryuutei tersebut. Pukulan berkecepatan tinggi dengan cepat mengarah pada Naruto, dengan sebuah gerakan pelan tubuh pemuda kuning itu menghindari serangan pertama Issei.

Geraman tertahan mulai dikeluarakan Issei, menyaksikan setiap serangannya tidak ada yang kena. Melesat mundur dengan cepat pemuda itu mulai berpikir ulang untuk menjatuhkan lawan dihadapanya. _'Meski kemarahan ini tidak bisa dibendung, tapi aku harus tetap tenang menghadapi nya seperti yang diajarkan mereka' _Issei mulai menghembuskan nafas pelan menenangkan diri menghadapi sosok tersebut _'Serangan membabi buta hanya akan menimbulkan banyak celah'_

Kedua tangan Issei ia arahkan kebelakang, aura naga perlahan terkumpul dengan pasti dikedua telapak tangan tersebut. Mata coklat itu masih tetap menatap dengan tajam sosok tersebut mengawasi setiap gerak-gerik disana.

Naruto hanya diam ditempat menyaksikan apa yang akan dikeluarkan pemilik naga merah tersebut. Aura naga yang lebih besar dari sebelumnya mulai menguar dengan deras, ia dapat merasakan aura tersebut perlahan memadat ditelapak tangan Issei. Tanpa sadar Naruto mengeluarkan sebuah senyum seringai melihat apa yang akan dikeluarkan sekiryuutei tersebut.

Energi ledak dari proses pemadatan aura naga itu membuat angin serasa menjerit dibuatnya, tanah dibawah juga merasakan kehancuran yang sama.

**[Dragon Smasher!]**

Bersamaan dengan teriakan tersebut, kedua tangan Issei mengarah kedepan dengan cepat bagaikan sebuah meriam dari tangan sekiryuutei mengeluarkan energi yang telah terpadatkan dan membentuk laser berkonsentrasi tinggi mengarah pada Naruto.

Sinar laser berwarna merah darah itu dengan cepat mengarah pada target. Mata shapire itu sedikit dibuat melebar melihat serangan dari Issei meski sebuah senyuman masih melekat disana. _'Hebat sekali kadal merah, bisa mengeluarkan serangan yang menyerupai serangan tertinggi dari longinus. Ini akan menjadi semakin menarik'_

Ledakan besar tidak terelakan lagi saat serangan Issei mengenai target, asap bekas ledakan masih membumbung tinggi disana menyelimuti sang korban ledakan. Dari balik armor naga merah itu senyuman merekah dengan cepat menyaksikan apa yang terjadi, dengan nafas yang perlahan memburu pelan Issei berpaling melihat teman-temannya disana.

'_Aku berhas-, Ti-tidak mungkin aura ini!. Harusnya ia mati menerima serangan itu meski tidak sekuat Longinus Smasher tapi harusnya cukup untuk membunuhnya' _pandangan mata coklat itu melebar sampai batas maksimal melihat sosok tersebut sekarang terselimuti oleh sebuah pelindung berbentuk lingkaran sempurna berwarna ungu kehitaman, perlahan tapi pasti bola tersebut hancur memperlihatkan sosok tersebut tanpa luka disana.

"Ada apa kadal merah, serangan seperti itu belum cukup untuk membunuhku" Naruto sedikit memutar kepalanya kebelakang melihat dampak serangan yang tidak berhasil ia tahan _'Serangan yang kuat sampai bisa melubangi dinding pelindung yang aku pasang tapi itu belum cukup untuk menghancurkanya'_ dalam hitungan detik dinding yang hancur itu kembali seperti semula seperti tidak ada yang terjadi disana. Gengaman sabit ditangan kanan itu ia eratkan dengan keras memutar benda tajam tersebut dan mengarahkannya tepat pada Issei.

Bagaikan menendang udara Issei melesat maju menerima tantangan dari sosok tersebut. Suara udara yang terpotong membuat dirinya melompat mundur kebelakang menyaksikan ratusan bulu-bulu hitam melesat diantara dirinya dan Naruto. Pandangan mata coklat itu dengan cepat beralih pada da-tenshi bersayap sepuluh disana.

"Aku tidak tahu kau siapa, meski dengan begini akan memulai lagi Great War. Tapi ingat ini baik-baik YANG AKAN MEMULAI PEPERANGAN INI ADALAH AKU KOKABIEL BUKAN DIRIMU" Dengan deklarasi nya Kokabiel melesat maju dengan dua pedang cahaya ditanganya.

Tebasan demi tebasan pedang cahaya terlihat menghiasi langit malam, Naruto dengan sigap menahan dan menghindari serangan malaikat jatuh tersebut. Tidak ada yang mau mengalah dalam pertarungan ini, Naruto kembali dibuat bergerak cepat menghindari tebasan beruntun dari kokabiel. _'Pengalaman gagak ini memang tidak bisa diremehkan'_

Gerakan cepat Kokabiel mengunakan dua pedang cahaya mulai memperlihatkan hasil yang nyata dengan beberapa sayatan yang berhasil ia torehkan pada tubuh lawan dihadapanya tersebut. Senyum seringai masih melekat diwajah da-tenshi tersebut, menikmati pertarungan yang ia lakukan sekarang. Tebasan vertikal Kokabiel lakukan dengan tangan kiri dibarengi dengan tebasan horizontal kearah kanan membuat Naruto harus melesat mundur menghidari serangan tersebut.

Kekehan da-tenshi itu makin menjadi melihat hal tersebut. Kepakan kesepuluh sayap hitam itu dengan cepat membuat Kokabiel melesat kedepan. Suara benturan senjata berkali-kali terdengar dilangit, membuat semacam percikan api disana, Trank! Suara tabrakan sabit dan pedang cahaya kembali terdengar nyaring. Dua benda tajam itu sekarang saling beradu kekuatan, pemilik senjata tersebut saling pandang dari jarak dekat.

Adu kekuatan Kokabiel dan Naruto harus dihentikan, saat mereka merasakan sebuah energi melesat dengan cepat kearah mereka. Dengan pengalaman yang telah lama didapatkan dari Great War, Kokabiel menghempaskan sayap hitamnya dengan cepat menghindari bola-bola energi berwarna merah kehitam yang mengarah padanya. Pandagan mata da-tenshi itu juga menangkap pergerakan lawan bertarungnya yang menghidari serangan-serangan tersebut.

Issei yang masih mengarahkan telapak tangan kanannya kedepan memandang tepat pada dua musuh disana. Serangan Dragon shoot yang ia lancarkan barusan sepertinya tidak berdampak pada keduanya, mata coklat itu perlahan tertutup pelan mulai mengkonsentrasikan kekuatan Ddraig. Aura naga dengan cepat berkumpul disekitar tubuh Issei menyelimuti pemuda tersebut. Tanah yang ia pijaki mulai mengalami getaran-getaran pelan menerima kekuatan dari sekiryuutei.

"Jangan menganggu Sekiryuutei" Suara lantang dari Kokabiel memecah keheningan yang sempat terjadi, perasaan kesal dan marah itu ia rasakan saat Issei menghalangi pertarungan dirinya dengan sosok tersebut. "Kau ingin aku bunuh terlebih dahulu"

"Jaga omongamu gagak, yang akan membunuhnya adalah aku" aura yang tadi menguar deras mulai masuk kedalam tubuh Issei, mengisi setiap celah dalam armor naga tersebut.

"Kau yang meminta untuk mati terlebih dahulu" Kokabiel berkata dengan keras sembari melempar tombak-tombak cahaya yang berjumlah puluhan kearah Issei.

Lengan Issei perlahan mengeluarkan aura naga yang terus memadat, aura tersebut membentuk sebuah cakar besar disana. Dengan sebuah gerakan cepat kedua tangan Issei sekarang telah terselimuti sebuah cakar besar menyerupai cakar naga berwarna merah. Tangan kanan itu ia hempaskan kedepan menciptakan semacam gelombang energi yang menahan beberapa tombak cahaya.

Pemilik naga merah itu menendang tanah dengan kuat membuat dirinya maju dengan cepat kedepan. Kedua tangan Issei dengan ganas mencakar setiap tombak cahaya yang melaju kearahnya, menghancurkan setiap serangan yang terus dilancarkan Kokabiel. Helaan nafas pelan dikeluarkan pemuda coklat tersebut, memandang lagi keatas melihat Kokabiel yang masih setia melayang dengan kelima pasang sayap hitamnya.

Tidak ingin menerima serangan beruntun Issei melesat maju kearah Kokabiel, serangan cakaran naga itu perlahan mulai memberikan luka pada da-tenshi tersebut. Pedang cahaya yang dibuat malaikat jatuh itu mulai mengalami kehancuran tidak kuat menahan serangan beruntun dari Issei, sebuah cakaran kuat pemuda itu lakukan mengarah pada tubuh Kokabiel.

Benturan antara Cakar Issei dan Sayap Kokabiel tidak terelakan, sayap dengan kemampuan Steel Feathers yang bisa mengeras lebih kuat dari baja tersebut berhasil menahan dengan pasti serangan Issei. Tangan kiri Kokabiel dengan cepat membuat pedang cahaya baru, sebuah tebasan cepat ia arahkan pada kepala Sekiryuutei tersebut. Mata da-tenshi itu dibuat melebar pelan, menyaksikan serangan tersebut berhasil ditahan dengan tangan kanan oleh pemuda itu.

Tanpa sebuah peringatan kedua petarung tersebut melompat mundur bersamaan menyadari serangan mereka tidak berhasil mengenai lawan. Keduanya saling pandang diudara mencoba menerka setiap gerakan lawan yang sekarang dihadapi. Tidak ada pergerakan mereka berdua masih tetap saling pandang satu sama lain.

Dari ketinggian yang hampir sama, Naruto mengawasi pertarungan yang terjadi. Tubuh pemuda kuning itu perlahan melayang makin tinggi sampai menyentuh dinding pelindung yang ia buat. Dengan perlahan dinding itu menyelimuti tubuh Naruto membentuk sebuat kubah setengah lingkaran yang melindungi pemuda tersebut. Naruto tidak melakukan pergerakan yang nyata hanya terus mengawasi pertarungan dihadapanya.

Para iblis keluarga Gremory dibuat takjub melihat pertarungan Issei, perasaan aman perlahan keluar dengan sendirinya menyaksikan kekuatan dari pemilik naga surgawi tersebut. Helaan nafas pelan dikeluarkan mantan biarawati itu, senyuman merekah dengan cepat melihat Issei disana _'Issei-san'._

"Xenovia" sebuah panggilan pelan dengan cepat mengalihkan penglihatan gadis Exorcist itu, melihat tepat pada partner disampingnya dengan intens "Kita tidak bisa membiarkan semuanya pada para iblis ini, sudah tugas kita untuk mengalahkan malaikat jatuh yang telah mengambil pedang Excalibur" dengan tubuh yang sedikit goyah Irina memaksakan tubunya untuk bangun, pedang Excalibur Mimic miliknya ia gengam dengan erat.

Xenovia yang melihat tekad dari sahabatnya itu mengengam gagang pedang ditanganya dengan erat, membawa pedang tersebut untuk membuatnya berdiri. Excalibur Destruction itu dengan cepat ia acuhkan kearah Kokabiel. Aura suci dari Excalibur perlahan menguar menerima kehendak kuat dari pemiliknya.

"Irina" dengan panggilan tersebut Xenovia dan Irina melesat maju kearah Kokabiel, menendang tanah dengan keras Xenovia membawa dirinya melompat tinggi keatas. Pedang Excalibur ditangannya dengan cepat mencoba menebas tubuh da-tenshi tersebut. Gengaman pada gagang pedang itu Xenovia eratkan melihat seranganya hanya menebas udara kosong. Tubuh gadis exorcist itu dengan lihai berputar diudara membuatnya mendarat dengan mulus ditanah. Padangan mata kuning gelap itu mencari dengan cepat keberadaan Kokabiel. Sebuah anggukan pelan dikeluarkan gadis itu saat melihat da-tenshi itu terbang rendah kebawah menghidari seranganya.

Melihat tanda yang dibuat Xenovia, gadis berkuncir dua itu melesat cepat dengan pedang ia arahkan merendah. Excalibur Mimic yang memiliki kemampuan untuk mengubah bentuk itu dengan cepat ia ayunkan vertikal keatas saat jarak dirinya dengan da-tenshi itu cukup dekat.

Kokabiel dengan cekatan menghidari tebasan dari bawah itu, mata da-tenshi itu dibuat melebar melihat pedang tersebut memanjang mengejar dirinya. Hempasan keras dibuat kesepuluh sayap itu mencoba menghindari serangan dari pedang suci tersebut. Kokabiel masih belum bisa bernafas lega saat ia merasakan sebuah serangan dengan cepat mengarah pada dirinya dari atas.

Issei tidak melewatkan kesempatan untuk menyerang saat duo exorcist itu melakukan serangan, dengan cekatan Issei menerjang dari atas kebawah dengan cakar naga siap untuk mengoyah korban. Geraman tertahan saat cakar naga Issei berbenturan lagi dengan sayap hitam Kokabiel, pemilik naga surgawi itu menambah intensitas serangan pada kedua tangan dengan cepat membuat da-tenshi itu melesat jatuh kebawah dengan kuat.

Suara benturan tubuh Kokabiel dengan tanah mengema dalam kubah pelindung tersebut, debu dari tanah yang hancur menutupi tempat kejadian. Issei dan kedua Excorcist itu kembali mengambil sikap siaga penuh, menyadari serangan sepeti itu belum cukup untuk menggalahkan malaikat jatuh setingkat Kokabiel.

"Beraninya kalian sampah melakukan ini padaku, kalian hanyala sampah. AKAN KUBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA" Aura dari Kokabiel dengan cepat menguar dengan kuat, tanah bekas benturan dirinya harus hancur menerima energi kuat dari salah satu petinggi malaikat jatuh tersebut. Dengan hempasan kuat kebawah membuat Kokabiel melayang diudara dengan kesepuluh sayap hitamnya. Kedua tangan da-tenshi itu mengengam pedang cahaya dengan kekuatan yang berbeda.

Trank! Suara benturan dengan cepat terdengar, saat pedang cahaya Kokabiel berhasil ditahan oleh Xenovia. Pandangan mata mereka dibuat tidak percaya dengan kecepatan yang dilakukan malaikat jatuh tersebut. Kecepatan yang telah meningkat pesat tersebut membuat hanya beberapa makhluk saja yang dapat mengikuti pergerakan tersebut.

Issei mengeratkan genggamanya membuat tangan itu mengeluarkan bunyi yang beradu. _'Sial, meski aku bisa melihat gerakan nya tapi tubuh ini tidak bisa merespon dengan kecepatan tersebut' _

Tubuh Xenovia dibuat terpental kebelakang tidak kuat menahan beban pedang dari Kokabiel, nafas gadis itu mulai memburu pelan. Tangan dan lengan Xenovia merasakan nyeri saat benturan tersebut, jika ia tidak membuat dirinya terpental mungkin tulang nya akan mengalami retak menerima serangan tersebut.

"Apa hanya ini, Tunjukan padaku semua kekuatan kalian" dengan pernyataan itu Irina melesat maju kedepan dibarengi dengan Xenovia dibelakangnya.

Pedang Excalibur Mimic ditangan Irina melakukan tujukan lurus kedepan, dengan kemampuan unik Excalibur tersebut mulai memanjang kearah Kokabiel. Bagaikan tombak yang menerjang lurus, pedang tersebut juga melaju dengan cepat kearah target. Rasa tidak percaya dengan cepat dirasakan gadis twin tails itu menyaksikan seranganya berhasil ditahan dengan tangan kosong.

Xenovia yang menyadari serangan Irina gagal melompat tinggi keatas membawa pedang Excalibur Destruction kearah belakang, dengan memanfaatkan memontem jatuhnya menebaskan pedang tersebut kearah bawah dengan kuat. Mata kuning gelap itu dibuat melebar melihat seranganya ditahan oleh sayap hitam yang mengelilingi tubuh Kokabiel. Dalam hitungan detik sayap hitam itu berputar membuat Xenovia terpental kebelakang, dengan gerakan berputar diudara gadis itu mendarat dengan aman.

Kedua Exorcist itu mengambil jarak untuk mengantisipasi serangan dari Kokabiel, Xenovia memutar kepalanya kesamping melihat tepat pada Irina. "Irina, kita gunakan itu" dengan sebuah angukan pelan dari Irina, Xenovia melemparkan Excalibur Destruction kearah Irina. Pedang tersebut dengan sigap ditangkap oleh gadis berambut coklat tersebut.

Tangan kanan Xenovia dengan cepat ia arahkan lurus kesamping, perlahan gadis Excorcist itu mengumandangkan sebuah pemangilan.

"Saint Peter. Saint Basil the Great. Saint Denis dan berkah dari Maria, Tolong dengarkan suaraku ini" Sebuah lingkaran sihir berwarna emas perlahan tercipta dari udara. Perlahan sebuah pedang berwarna biru dengan bilah tajam berwarna emas keluar dari lingkaran sihir tersebut. Pedang yang juga dipenuhi rantai tersebut memancarkan aura suci yang begitu kuat.

"Dengan nama para Saint yang bersemayam dalam pedang ini" Tangan Xenovia perlahan mengengam gagang pedang besar yang masih terikat rantai tersebut "Aku melepaskan pedang ini. Pedang Suci Durandal! " dengan ucapan tersebut rantai-rantai yang mengikat pedang suci tersebut putus dengan cepat. Xenovia mengengam pedang tersebut dengan erat dan mengayun-ayunkanya berusaha menyesuaikan diri dengan berat pedang itu.

Suara tawa perlahan terdengar dari Kokabiel "Kau pikir dengan pedang suci itu kau bisa membunuhkan, tidak kah kalian belajar kekuatan kita ini jauh berbeda, aku adalah seorang yang akan memulai lagi Great War dan akan menjadi satu-satunya yang berdiri dipuncak dari ketiga fraksi tapi sebelum itu membunuh beberapa dari iblis dan Excorcist bukan masalah buatku" kedua tangan Kokabiel dengan cepat membentuk tombak-tombak cahaya dan melesatkan benda tersebut kearah keluarga Gremory.

Issei yang melihat hal tersebut dengan cepat melesat maju untuk melindungi teman-temanya. Cakar naga dikedua tangan pemuda itu berhasil menahan beberapa tombak cahaya yang melaju tapi dua tombak cahaya berhasil lolos dari Issei. Meski dengan kecepatan nya Issei masih belum bisa mengejar tombak cahaya yang lolos tersebut. Mata coklat itu melebar dengan cepat menyaksikan sebuah ledakan tepat dimana keluarga iblisnya berada.

Sebuah sihir pelindung berwarna biru muda terlihat dari balik debu ledakan, perlahan mulai terlihat seorang gadis iblis berdiri melindungi teman-teman dibelakangnya. Dapat dipastikan deru nafas yang terlihat memburu dan beberapa darah yang mengalih dari tubuh gadis tersebut.

Mata Akeno mulai kehilangan fokus pandangnya membuat tubuh gadis itu goyah, sihir yang tadi ia ciptakan tidak kuat untuk menahan secara langsung serangan dari Kokabiel. Membuat gadis keturunan setengah malaikat jatuh itu nekat mengunakan tubuhnya untuk menahan serangan tersebut. Darah perlahan mengalir dari sudut bibir Akeno, baju miko yang ia kenakan mengalami robek yang memperlihatkan hampir semua tubuh gadis itu.

Tubuh Akeno perlahan jatuh tidak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuh itu sendiri, tatapan tidak percaya dari Rias membuat gadis keturunan Gremory itu dengan cepat mengarah pada Akeno. Perasaan takut akan kehilangan masuk dengan cepat kedalam pikiran gadis tersebut. Dengan mengunakan kedua tangannya Rias berusaha menyalurkan energi penyembuh kedalam tubuh Akeno, pandangan mata yang perlahan mengalirkan cairan bening itu menatap dengan memohon pada Asia dibelakangnya. Asia yang mengerti maksud dari ketua club nya tersebut bergegas menyalurkan kekuatan Sacred Gear.

"Rias ja-ngan ta-kut kam-i dis-ini aka-n ter-us bersamamu" ucap Akeno meski dengan pengucapan yang patah-patah, iblis muda itu masih terus memaksakan dirinya meski luka ditubuhnya benar-benar parah. Perlahan tapi pasti kesadaran dari gadis miko itu tertarik menuju dalam kegelapan.

"Akeno!" nama itu terus diucapkan berulang kali oleh penerus keluarga Gremory itu, tanpa sebuah peringatan Rias mulai berdiri dan berjalan maju kearah Kokabiel. Aura iblis perlahan menguar deras dari tubuhnya, Rias bahkan tidak menanggapi panggilan dari para Asia dan Koneko disana kesadaran akan dirinya sendiri telah terengut oleh kegelapan hatinya. "Ini semua salahmu, ini semua salahmu, aku akan menghapuskan keberadaanmu" kata Rias, pandangan mata biru-hijau itu telah kehilangan cahaya nya yang ada hanya tatapan mata penuh akan kekosongan disana.

Langkah gadis itu mulai berhenti meski tatapanya terus terarah pada Kokabiel, aura iblis dengan intensitas yang besar keluar dari tubuh Rias. Tanah dibuat mengalami kehancuran merasakan tekanan yang teramat sangat tersebut. Beberapa lingkaran sihir dengan simbol Gremory tercipta disekitar tubuh Rias, lingkaran tersebut perlahan berputar dengan cepat dengan Rias sebagai pusatnya.

Kokabiel tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa keterkejutanya melihat kekuatan iblis yang ditunjukan oleh Rias. "Ini dia, ini dia kekuatan sesungguhnya dari Power of Destruction seperti yang pernah dikeluarkan oleh satan merah saat Great War berlangsung. Hahaha Ayo tunjukan lagi semua kekuatanmu padaku Gremory" tawa Kokabiel makin menjadi melihat apa yang dilakukan Rias, senyuman puas ditunjukan oleh wajah da-tenshi tersebut.

"Bucho" panggil Issei, meski pemuda itu tahu tidak ada sahutan dari orang yang dipanggil tapi ia tetap memanggil nama itu berulang kali berusaha agar gadis iblis kembali.

[Partner kekuatan iblis ini, gadis iblis ini telah kehilangan kendali akan kekuatan dirinya sendiri]

'_Apa maksudmu Ddraig?'_

[Dengan kekuatan yang besar diperlukan wadah yang kuat juga untuk menanggung kekuatan tersebut, dengan kata lain kekuatan besar gadis iblis ini tidak bisa ditampung lagi oleh wadahnya]

'_Bucho. Ddraig apa yang akan harus kita lakukan untuk menghentikan hal tersebut?'_

[Dengan membuat nya sadar kembali dengan cara menyegel kekuatan yang terlampau besar ini dan jika ini terus dibiarkan tubuh gadis itu tidak akan bertahan menerima energi yang terus meluap tersebut]

Issei mengerti apa yang ingin disampaikan oleh Partnernya tersebut, tapi dalam kondisi saat ini mencari seseorang yang dapat mengunakan kekuatan segel hampir mustahil. Pikiran akan keselamatan King-nya terus berlalu lalang dipikiran Issei, tanpa menyadari aura iblis yang dikeluarkan Rias makin lama makin kuat.

Mata shapire Naruto masih setia memandang pertarungan dibawahnya, wajah pemuda itu mengeluarkan senyuman menyaksikan kekuatan dari Rias menguar dengan deras. Tangan yang memegang Sabit itu tanpa sadar mengeratkan diri merasakan kekuatan iblis yang besar.

Dari balik dinding pelindung yang dibuat Naruto Kelompok Sona masih berjaga disana berusaha untuk menghancurkan dinding pelindung tersebut meski hasilnya nihil. Aura suci, naga dan iblis dapat mereka rasakan menembus dinding tersebut. Perasaan cemas Sona terjawab sudah saat ia merasakan kekuatan dari Rias yang meluap tanpa henti. Tanpa banyak berpikir Sona mengeluarkan sihir nya berusaha menghancurkan dinding dihadapanya, tapi hasil yang ia dapat nihil.

Ingatan tentang apa yang diberitahukan oleh Grayfia tentang Rias perlahan memenuhi otak Sona. Saat itu dirinya menjenguk Rias saat menerima kabar bahwa gadis tersebut terluka akibat sebuah pertarungan.

_Sebuah koridor yang sangat besar dan mewah tergambar dihadapan Sona. Dengan langkah cepat gadis keturunan Sitri itu berjalan. Beberapa maid yang berjaga memberikan salam padanya, ia kini berada dihadapan pintu masuk kamar Rias. Suara pintu yang terbuka sedikit mengagetkan Sona, pandangan mata berbingkai kacamata itu menangkap wajah cantik dari Grayfia yang keluar dari kamar Rias._

"_Sona-sama, ada yang ingin saya bicarakan dengan anda. Boleh minta waktunya" tanpa sebuah peringatan Grayfia berkata pada Sona, dengan langkah pelan kepala maid keluarga Gremory itu berjalan melewati Sona._

_Tanpa banyak berpikir Sona mengikuti langkah dari Grayfia, dalam pikiran gadis itu mulai tergambar apa saja yang akan dibicarakan maid tersebut. langkah kaki gadis itu perlahan memasuki sebuah ruangan yang dipenuhi oleh rak-rak buku yang berjajar rapi, dengan pelan Sona menghentikan langkahnya saat menyadari Grayfia berhenti. Ruangan yang dapat Sona yakini sebagai perpustakaan itu sangat sepi dan hanya mereka berdua disana. _

"_Sona-sama, saya akan mengatakan langsung pada inti masalah ini. Keadaan Oujo-sama sekarang sangatlah tidak stabil" kata Grayfia_

"_Apa maksudnya dalam kondisi tidak stabil, Grayfia-san bisa jelaskan lebih detail tentang keadaan Rias" Dalam pikiran Sona mulai berlalu lalang sebuah kemungkinan apa yang akan terjadi pada sahabatnya tersebut._

"_Kekuatan Power of Destruction adalah kekuatan yang sangat besar, Sirzechs-sama adalah iblis pertama yang dapat mengunakan kekuatan tersebut secara penuh. Meski Oujo-sama memiliki kekuatan yang sama tapi kekuatan tubuh nya belum dapat menampung kekuatan dari Power of Destruction tersebut menyebabkan kekuatan itu meluap tanpa henti" pandangan mata Grayfia menatap lurus pada Sona yang sekarang terlihat kaget mengetahui informasi mengenai Rias tersebut._

"_Jadi apa yang terjadi jika kekuatan itu sampai meluap dari tubuh Rias?"_

"_Oujo-sama akan kehilangan kendali dirinya sendiri dan menghancurkan apa saja disekitarnya, kejadian tersebut akan terus terjadi sampai energi iblis Oujo-sama habis atau dengan menyegel kekuatan itu sementara waktu"_

"_Maksudmu jika kita tidak menyegel kekuatanya saat Rias kehilangan kendali maka akan terjadi kehancuran dan bila kita tidak sesegera mungkin menyegel tubuh Rias tidak akan bertahan menerima kekuatan yang terus meluap. Tapi kenapa tidak mengunakan segel sihir yang dapat menekan dalam jangka waktu yang lama sampai Rias bisa mengunakan kekuatan Power of Destruction tersebut"_

"_Itu tidak mungkin Sona-sama, prinsip dari Power of Desctruction adalah menghancurkan apapun itu jika bersentuhan dengan kekuatan tersebut dan itu termasuk dengan sihir yang berusaha menahan kekuatan itu. Kami sudah berusaha untuk menyegel kekuatan Oujo-sama tapi akhir-akhir ini keadaan dari mental Oujo-sama yang kurang stabil yang menyebabkan pengaruh dari segel yang dipasang menurun dengan cepat meski kami memperbarui segel tersebut" Grayfia mengambil nafas pelan dan melanjutkan "Kejadian itu beberapa hari yang lalu saat kondisi Oujo-sama dalam ketakutan yang sangat teramat membuat dirinya dikuasai oleh ketakutan tersebut dan membuat kehancuran dirumah utama Gremory. Saat itu Sirzechs-sama dan saya berusaha untuk menenangkan Oujo-sama tanpa melukainya tapi karena kekuatan Ojou-sama yang meluap dengan kuat membuat Sirzechs-sama tidak ada pilihan untuk menyelamatkannya"_

Mata ungu Sona menatap tajam kearah dinding sihir dihadapanya, tangan iblis keturunan Sitri itu tergengam dengan sangat erat. "Rias bertahanlah" gumam Sona, aura iblis yang familiar dengan cepat mengalihkan penglihatan Sona.

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sona sebuah lingkaran sihir besar dengan simbol Gremory tercipta, lingkaran sihir teleportasi itu perlahan memperlihatkan seorang laki-laki dengan rambut merah darah panjang dan mata berwarna biru-hijau sama dengan Rias, sebuah jubah menutupi tubuh laki-laki tersebut. selangkah dibelakangnya seorang wanita berambut abu-abu dan berpakaian maid berdiri disana.

"Kita sampai" Sirzenchs berkata dengan pelan, meski aura iblis yang terpancarkan berbeda dengan sikapnya _'Rias tunggulah sebentar lagi'. _

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih yang masih mau menunggu update'an dari fict UNDEAD ini, saya ucapkan lagi terima kasih banyak. Tidak ada yang saya ingin katakan dikolom ini, hanya sebuah permintaan maaf bagi yang menunggu fict Pendragon karena saya belum update-update juga itu karena file untuk chapter berikutnya harus hilang termakan oleh virus jadinya belum bisa update. Saya mohon maaf. Dan untuk fict UNDEAD semoga terhibur dengan chapter ini.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 10

Aura yang ditimbulkan penerus keluarga Gremory itu terus dan terus meluap tanpa henti, membuat tanah dan udara serasa bergemuruh dibuatnya. Gelombang energi yang menyebar pelan dari tubuh Rias terlihat dengan sangat jelas, kekuatan dari Power of Destruction perlahan menyelimuti tubuh gadis berambut merah tersebut. Tidak ada lagi sosok dari Rias Gremory disana yang ada hanya wadah kosong penuh kekuatan penghancur.

Sudut bibir dari da-tenshi bersayap sepuluh itu naik dengan sangat tinggi membuat gigi-gigi tajam terlihat jelas disana. Aura suci dari Kokabiel perlahan naik dengan cepat saat merasakan aura gadis iblis tersebut, dirinya dibuat tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa haus akan pertarungan dengan senyuman yang dari tadi terus terpahat diwajah malaikat jatuh itu.

"Ayo kita mulai Gremory" sembari berkata demikian Kokabiel membuat dua pedang cahaya dikedua tangan dengan intensitas yang berbeda dari sebelumnya. Kesepuluh sayap hitam dipunggung da-tenshi tersebut beriringan bergerak menyebabkan pemiliknya bergerak begitu cepat kearah lawan dihadapanya.

Angin kembali dibuat bergelombang saat dua pedang cahaya itu berusaha menembus dinding pelindung disekitar tubuh Rias, Kokabiel yang menyaksikan serangannya berhasil ditahan menarik mundur pedang cahaya nya dan mulai menebaskan lagi dan lagi ketubuh iblis Gremory tersebut.

Suara tawa dari malaikat jatuh itu terdengar nyaring berbarengan dengan benturan-benturan yang terjadi. Tawa yang dibuat Kokabiel dibuat berhenti saat ia merasakan sebuah serangan beruntun dari arah samping, dengan reflek cepat ia menghempaskan sayap hitam itu kebawah membuat da-tenshi tersebut melesat cepat keatas, dari mata merah Kokabiel terpantul dengan sangat jelas ledakan serangan yang mengarah padanya.

Geraman marah kembali dibuat da-tenshi tersebut menyaksikan pemilik naga surgawi menganggu lagi pertarunganya. "Kau benar-benar ingin aku bunuh Sekiryuutei !" lesatan berkecepatan tinggi dengan cepat dilakukan Kokabiel, dua pedang cahaya dikedua tangan itu mengacung tepat kearah Issei.

Melihat hal tersebuat Issei mengambil posisi siaga dengan kedua tangan yang bagaikan cakar naga mengarah kedepan. Benturan serangan dari aura suci dan naga itu kembali diperdengarkan, gemuruh dapat terdengar jelas dari setiap benturan serangan keduanya. Tidak ada yang mengalah dalam pertarungan jarak dekat ini, kedua nya saling menyerang dan bertahan secara bersamaan.

Tangan kiri Issei dengan cepat menghadang laju pedang cahaya yang mengarah padanya dari arah samping membuat dirinya mengeratkan gigi menerima kekuatan dari da-tenshi tersebut. Suara benturan kembali terdengar saat tangan kanan pemilik Ddraig itu bertemu dengan sayap hitam Kokabiel, mata coklat Issei dengan cepat menangkap sebuah pergerakan dari atas menyaksikan tangan kiri da-tenshi itu yang lepas dari pandangan. Tidak ingin merasakan sebuah tebasan yang dapat menyebabkan luka fatal tersebut Issei dengan cepat mengarahkan kaki kanannya kedepan menendang sayap hitam Kokabiel dengan keras. Dari tendangan yang ia lakukan membuat sang Sekiryuutei melesat mundur kebelakang menghidari tebasan vertikal tersebut.

"Kalau hanya seperti ini akan kubunuh kau dengan cepat Sekiryuutei" kata Kokabiel dengan pandangan yang merendahkan. Aura suci dari tubuh da-tenshi itu menguar kembali dengan kuat, dengan hanya merentangkan tangan keatas ratusan tombak cahaya dapat terlihat mulai terbentuk disana. Hanya dengan hempasan tangan kebawah tombak-tombak cahaya tersebut melesat dengan sangat cepat kearah Issei sebagai target.

Issei memandang ratusan tombak cahaya dihadapanya, suara gigi yang beradu dapat terdengar samar dari balik helmet kaisar naga merah tersebut. ia memandang sekilas kebelakang menyaksikan keluarga iblisnya berada disana, pikiran pemuda itu berputar dengan cepat menyadari apa yang akan terjadi jika ia menghindari serangan tersebut. Dengan sebuah tekad yang sudah ia bulatkan Issei menerjang maju menghadapi serangan Kokabiel.

Puluhan tombak dengan cepat hancur menerima serangan cakar dari Issei, meski dapat terlihat masih begitu banyak tombak cahaya yang mengarah padanya tapi pemuda itu masih menerjang maju. Ia bahkan tidak memperdulikan beberapa tombak yang berhasil mengenai tubuhnya, rasa sakit yang sedikit terhalang armor naga itu mulai terasa sampai otak Issei.

Deru nafas Issei terlihat dengan sangat jelas sekarang saat ia hampir menghancurkan semua serangan dari Kokabiel. Armor naga merah yang ia kenakan terlihat retak dibeberapa bagian menerima serangan tersebut, pandangan mata coklat itu kembali dibuat harus fokus saat menyaksikan serangan-serangan yang belum ia hancurkan melesat dengan cepat kearah belakangnya. Bagaikan sebuah de javu ia hanya bisa melihat tombak-tombak cahaya itu melesat kearah Asia dan yang lainnya.

Suara tebasan pedang dan ledakan masuk dengan cepat kedalam indera pendengaran Issei, debu bekas ledakan menutupi hampir keseluruhan area dimana para peerage Rias disana. Hal pertama yang dapat dilihat oleh Issei adalah kedua excorsict yang berdiri membelakangi teman-temannya dengan pedang yang mengacung kebawah seraya telah menebas serangan tersebut. Mata coklat Issei menatap dengan intens kearah belakang kedua excorsit itu, memandang tepat pada sebuah dinding yang terbuat dari pedang berjajar rapi disana meski dapat ia pastikan beberapa pedang tersebut telah patah.

Dinding pedang yang mengalangi pandangi Issei perlahan memudar memperlihatkan sosok pemuda berambut blonde dengan nafas memburu disana. Kedua kaki pemuda itu terlihat goyah membuat pemiliknya sampai harus menahan tubuhnya dengan kedua tangan agar tidak jatuh. Keringat dapat dengan jelas terlihat mengalir dari wajah nya menyentuh tanah. Pandangan mata abu-abu itu terlihat menatap lurus pada Issei, seperti berkata aku akan melindungi mereka.

"Kiba" tanpa sadar Issei mengucapkan nama tersebut menyaksikan pemuda itu berjuang untuk melindungi yang lain. Issei bagaikan mendapatkan sebuah tekad baru untuk melanjutkan pertarungan yang akan terjadi saat melihat kiba yang juga berjuang, dengan sigap Issei mengarahkan tubuhnya mengadap tepat pada Kokabiel yang melayang dengan sayap hitamnya.

Ledakan beruntun terdengar dengan sangat jelas dari arah Rias berada membuat perhatian mereka teralihkan, terlihat sekarang gadis itu terbang dengan sayap kelelawarnya. Aura merah kehitaman menyelubungi tubuh gadis itu mulai menebal dengan sangat cepat, dengan sebuah hempasan tangan kesamping ia membuat puluhan bola energi destruction yang melesat kesegala arah. Ledakan kembali tidak terelakan saat bola-bola tersebut menyentuh benda disekitarnya.

Dengan sebuah hempasan sayap kuat Rias melesat kearah Kokabiel, kedua tangan penerus Gremory itu menciptakan lingkaran sihir yang terus membesar. Jarak kedua makhluk supernatural itu dengan cepat tereleminiasi oleh kecepatan Rias, dari lingkaran tersebut keluar sinar laser dengan kekuatan Power of Destruction didalamnya.

Udara serasa terbelah saat kekuatan dari serangan Rias melesat maju dengan cepat. Suara benturan dari sayap hitam Kokabiel dan sinar laser itu membuat semacam percikan energi yang menyebar kesegala arah. Ledakan dari energi yang terpantulkan tersebut menciptakan api yang menjalar, membakar pepohonan dan bangunan yang dilewatinya.

Bagaikan sebuah gansing tubuh Kokabiel yang terselimuti sayap hitam tersebut berputar dengan cepat membuat serangan Rias tercerai berai kesegala arah. Tidak hanya disitu da-tenshi tersebut melesat terbang keatas menghidari serangan Rias sembari menciptakan dua tombak cahaya ditangan dengan gerakan kuat tombak cahaya itu melesat cepat.

Suara ledakan kembali terdengar sangat jelas saat serangan Kokabiel mengenai tanah dimana Rias yang harusnya berada. Ruang pelindung yang mengelilingi Academy Kuoh mengalami goncangan sesaat menerima gelombang kejut serangan tersebut. Dari asap yang membumbungi tinggi terlihat sepasang sayap kelelawar yang mengembang dengan lebarnya, aura dari pemilik sayap itu meningkat dengan sangat pesat.

Rambut merah gadis itu dibuat berkibar menerima luapan energi dari tubuhnya. Lesatan cepat kembali dibuat Rias kearah Kokabiel sembari menciptakan ratusan bola energi Desctruction disekitarnya. Bersamaan dengan serangan tersebut Iblis Gremory itu ikut melesat maju.

Sepasang mata berwarna shappire terus mengawasi dari ketinggian, senyuman dari tadi tidak lepas dari wajah pemilik senjata sabit tersebut. Tanpa sadar gengaman pada sabit hitam itu mengerat saat ia melihat ledakan beruntun dari serangan iblis Gremory itu, tubuh pemuda itu perlahan mulai keluar dari pelindung yang tadi mengelilinginya. Pandangan mata itu dengan cepat mengarah kebawah kearah da-tenshi bersayap hitam yang masih menyelubungi tubuh nya dengan sayap.

Bagaikan batu yang jatuh dari ketinggian tubuh Naruto meluncur jatuh dari atas, sabit yang berada disamping tubuhnya mengkilap menerima pantulan cahaya bulan. Senyuman yang sedari tadi masih tetap melekat disana, tidak ada keraguan lagi saat ia akan mulai masuk kedalam pertarungan ini.

Pemilik naga surgawi itu dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya keatas saat ia merasakan aura yang mendekat dengan cepat. Mata coklat dalam helmet itu melebar menyaksikan sebuah sabit besar yang terlihat siap untuk menebas siapa saja yang mengalangi, tanpa sadar tubuh Issei bergetar melihat hal tersebut, keringat dingin juga terasa keluar dari pori-pori miliknya ia sekarang merasakan takut _"Sial, tubuhku benar-benar dibuat merinding hanya dengan hawa membunuh yang kurasa, SIAL"_

Tidak hanya Issei yang mengalami hal tersebut hampir semua makhluk disana juga mengalami hal yang sama. Bagaikan menyaksikan dewa kematian yang mendekat dengan pelan dan siap mengambil jiwa dari makhluk hidup disekitarnya, tidak ada tempat lari bagi makhluk hidup disana mereka seperti hanya menunggu untuk dibunuh.

Kokabiel yang masih berada dalam selimut sayap hitam itu juga merasakan aura tersebut, mata merah itu dibuat melebar sesaat merasakan aura itu dengan cepat mengarah padanya. _"Dia mengarah kemari" _merasakan bahaya Kokabiel menghempaskan sayap hitam yang mengelilinginya dengan sangat kuat, menyebabkan tanah serasa tertekan kebawah saat menerima hempasannya.

Tubuh da-tenshi itu melesat dengan sangat cepat keatas, Kokabiel dibuat tidak bisa bereaksi saat ia memandang tepat pada mata shapire dihadapanya. "S-sejak kapan dia" Ia serasa membeku ditempat saat mata mereka bertemu, Kokabiel bahkan hanya diam saat ia merasakan sabit sosok dihadapanya menerjang maju berusaha menebas tubuhnya dari bawah.

Bagaikan gerakan lambat dimana Kokabiel melihat dengan sangat jelas saat pedang melengkung membabat habis sayap kirinya sekali sentakan. Ia samar-samar merasakan aura yang berbeda dari sosok dihadapanya, aura yang begitu menekan dan kuat meski terlihat masih ditahan. Tanpa sepasang sayap yang utuh tubuh Kokabiel mulai jatuh kebawah, bulu-bulu hitam bekas sayap yang melekat dipunggungnya dapat mata da-tenshi itu lihat melayang turun dengan pelan.

Suara benturan dari tubuh Kokabiel dan tanah menjadi satu-satunya suara yang terdengar, ini mungkin pertama kali Kokabiel merasakan perasaan takut dari seseorang. Ia bahkan tidak bisa menghilangkan sensasi dingin saat mereka saling menatap, keringat dingin perlahan turun dari wajah pucat da-tenshi tersebut melihat sosok itu masih melayang tepat diatasnya.

Naruto perlahan turun membuat dirinya sekarang tepat disamping tubuh da-tenshi itu. Tangan pemuda itu dengan sigap mengalungkan sabit miliknya dileher Kokabiel, menyentuhkan bilah tajam benda tersebut kedalam kulit malaikat jatuh.

Pandangan malaikat bersayap sepuluh itu tidak lepas dari mata shapire yang sekarang terlihat lebih gelap, jubah hitam kelam yang berhembus dengan pelan juga tertangkap dalam pandangannya. Aura sosok disampingnya benar-benar menekan membuat dirinya yang masih terbaring ditanah merasakan sesak saat bernafas. Ini mungkin pertama kali bagi Kokabiel menemukan lawan yang berada dilevel sangat jauh dari dirinya, ia merasakan dirinya tidak sebanding dengan sosok itu sekarang. Rasa percaya diri bahwa ia akan berdiri sebagai makhluk terkuat dari ketiga fraksi pupus sudah, kekuatan dari pemegang sabit disampingnya membuat dirinya sadar ia hanya makhluk lemah yang terlalu sombong dengan kekuatan kecil yang dimiliki. Perasaan itu mengalir tanpa sadar dalam diri malaikat jatuh itu membuat ia mengingat kembali dosa-dosa yang pernah dilakukan.

Sekeping ingatan yang terpendam merangkak naik meminta untuk diingat, ingatan saat ia masih memiliki sepasang sayap putih dan berlutut mengucapkan kesetian pada Nya. Ucapan-ucapan itu serasa tidak bisa dihapus dari ingatan Kokabiel, ia masih dapat mengingat setiap bait kalimat yang diucapkannya waktu itu. Perlahan kelopak mata itu tertutup mencoba untuk mengingat kembali kenangan tersebut, tanpa sadar air mata dibuat keluar dari balik mata yang terpejam itu.

Mata shapire gelap itu memandang Kokabiel dalam diam, ia dapat merasakan aura malaikat jatuh itu turun dengan cepat serasa tidak ada niatan untuk bertarung kembali. Pandangan mata itu pun beralih melihat air mata yang keluar pelan dari wajah pucat malaikat jatuh itu, ia dapat merasakan nya perasaan menyesal yang teramat dari Kokabiel. Rasa penyesalan yang juga pernah Naruto rasakan dan lihat pada mereka yang siap untuk membuang segalanya demi dosa.

Sebuah bisikan perlahan keluar dari mulut Kokabiel yang masih terpejam, bisikan yang terdengar sangat lirik itu masuk dengan jelas kependengaran Naruto. Dengan sebuah tarikan keras sabit hitam itu memotong leher Kokabiel memisahkan kepala dan tubuh malaikat jatuh itu sekali tarikan, membuat makhluk yang melihat kejadian tersebut mengalihkan pandangan dengan segera.

Naruto kembali mengayunkan sabitnya kesamping berusaha membuang sebagian darah yang melekat disana. Pandangan mata shapire gelap itu beralih kedepan melihat wajah penerus Gremory yang dipenuhi rasa takut, meski dapat pemuda kuning itu pastikan kesadaran dari iblis itu sudah hampir hilang tertelan kekuatan yang terus mengalir tersebut.

Suara bising mengalihkan pandangan Naruto sesaat, melihat puluhan bola energi yang mengarah padanya, dengan gerakan-gerakan cepat ia menghindari serangan Dragon shot yang dilepaskan oleh sekiryuutei. Mata itu juga dapat melihat sekilas pergerakan yang mengambil titik buta saat dirinya menghindar, tanpa peringatan apapun sebuah pedang dengan bilah berwarna emas mencoba menebas secara vertikal.

Melihat tebasan yang ia lancarkan gagal Xenovia memutar tubuhnya dengan kuat membawa pedang suci Durandal berputar, mengambil momentum putaran tersebut untuk menambah daya serang dari pedang suci tersebut.

Benturan keras terjadi dengan segera saat dua senjata itu bertemu, percikan-percikan api terlihat menghiasi bentrokan benda tajam tersebut. Dengan hentakan keras kedua tangan Xenovia berusaha memukul mundur lawan dihadapanya, iris kuning gelap itu menatap dengan tajam kedepan tidak membiarkan lepas begitu saja.

Pandangan Xenovia perlahan memandang tepat pada shapire gelap dibalik tudung sosok itu, keringat dingin perlahan turun merasakan intimindasi yang begitu kuat hanya dengan memandang mata itu. _"P-pera-saan apa ini, hanya dengan memandangnya saja tubuhku serasa berteriak untuk menjauh' _Xenovia bahkan tidak sadar menelan ludah saat itu. Sebuah gerakan pelan terlihat dari mata exorcist itu, merasakan sebuah bahaya ia melompat mundur dengan kuat mencoba menjauh dari jarak serang dari sabit hitam itu.

Debu yang dibuat ia acuhkan, memandang tepat pada sosok disana yang masih berdiri tegap. _"M-meski-pun dalam jarak ini, tubuhku masih berontak meminta menjauh. Sial !" _meski dengan jarak lebih dari dua puluh meter ini, tapi tidak membuat gadis exorcist itu tenang. Ia masih merasakan tekanan kuat dari sana.

Dalam diam Naruto memutar kepalanya memandang tepat pada gadis keturunan iblis Gremory disana. Pandangan mata shappire gelap itu dengan teliti mencermati setiap detail dari iblis tersebut, ia dapat merasakan aura yang terpancar kuat perlahan mulai terasa konstan. Senyuman dengan gigi berderet rapi terlihat dibuat Naruto, sembari lidah dalam mulut itu menjilat bibir pelan ia berbisik "Sudah akan dimulai, maksa yang sudah aku tunggu"

Dengan sebuah hempasan kuat tubuh Naruto melesat maju kearah Rias, sabit hitam itu ia arahkan kebelakang bersiap untuk menebas iblis Gremory tersebut. Senyuman lebar kembali dibuat wajah Naruto saat menyaksikan reaksi lambat dari mangsa dihadapanya.

Tubuh gadis Gremory itu terpaku ditempat menyaksikan aura sosok itu yang mendekat kearahnya. Dalam mata hijau-biru itu terpantul dengan sangat jelas sebuah sabit hitam yang bergerak cepat siap untuk menebas apapun yang dilewatinya. Bagaikan sebuah film yang diperlambat, gerakan sabit itu mengarahkan tepat pada perut Rias, gadis itu hanya dapat merasakan sebuah rasa sakit yang menembus kulit perutnya dan terus menerobos masuk.

Rias tidak kuat lagi menahan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan, ia menjerit sekuat tenaga berharap bisa mengurangi rasa sakit yang ia rasakan. Tapi apa daya rasa sakit itu terus mengerogoti diri nya, Rias bahkan tidak merasakan lagi saat sabit hitam itu melewati tubuhnya. Pandangan mata itu perlahan kehilangan cahaya nya dalam kesadaran yang mulai redup itu Rias jatuh.

Jeritan keras terdengar dengan sangat nyaring, jeritan yang berasal dari mantan biarawati itu mengema sesaat. Mata hijau itu dipenuhi dengan air mata yang perlahan mengalir turun, ia bahkan tidak bisa membenduk isakan yang terus ia keluarkan. Asia tidak bisa percaya Bucho nya mengalami hal yang seperti ini.

Tidak hanya gadis biarawati itu yang merasakan perasaan tersebut, Koneko dan Kiba yang menyaksikan hal tersebut masih terpadu ditempat. Air mata yang berusaha ditahan pun akhirnya harus turun, jatuh menyentuh tanah. Meski dengan nafas yang sudah tidak teratur lagi sang Knight mencoba untuk berdiri, ia bahkan harus kembali berlutut merasakan kedua kakinya sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan tubuhnya.

Perasaan marah Kiba terasa sudah tidak bisa dibendung lagi, dengan air mata yang masih mengalir ia menendang tanah membawa dirinya berlari kearah sosok tersebut. Dua pedang suci iblis dengan cepat tercipta dikedua tangan pemuda itu, Sebuah teriakan keras ia buat sembari membawa dirinya melompat tinggi kedepan kedua pedang itu dengan cepat Kiba arahkan Horizontal kearah kanan dan kiri berusaha untuk membelah dua sosok tersebut.

Naruto hanya memandang sekilas iblis yang menyerangnya itu, dengan sebuah gerakan cepat yang sangat cepat ia sudah berada tepat dihadapan Kiba sebelum serangan itu mengenainya. Kaki kanan Naruto terangkat lurus kedepan, menendang tepat pada dada iblis itu suara tulang yang patah terdengar dari sana. Ia bahkan dapat melihat dengan jelas ekspresi kesakitan dari nya.

Suara benturan tubuh dengan bangunan terdengar jelas, dinding bangunan Academy Kuoh itu sekarang terlihat hancur lebur dengan Kiba yang tertanam dalam reruntuhanya. Tubuh pemuda berambut blonde itu sekarang penuh dengan luka, darah dapat terlihat mengalir dari sudut bibirnya. Sebuah jejak kerusakan dari serangan lawan terlihat jelas pada dada Kiba, kerusakan yang dapat dipastikan menghancurkan tulang dan melukai organ dalam tersebut terpahat hanya dari sebuah tendangan.

Naruto merasakan dengan sangat luapan energy yang terus menerus meningkat, sebuah pukulan tangan kanan tanpa sadar telah berada disamping tubuh Naruto. Membuat ia melesat kuat menerima serangan tersebut, tidak hanya itu ratusan bola energy berwarna merah terlihat melaju cepat kearahnya. Ledakan-ledakan dari serangan itu tidak terelakan terjadi, beberapa kawah dapat terlihat jelas sekarang.

Geraman dari makhluk buas terdengar dari udara, sayap naga berwarna merah terlihat mengembang disana, gigi-gigi taring menembus dengan pasti dari helmet naga merah tersebut. Pandangan mata vertical dari reptile itu mencari dengan cepat sosok lawan nya, Issei yang sekarang kembali dikuasai kegelapan Sacred Gear mengaum dengan keras.

Dari balik debu ledakan Naruto memandang lurus keatas, "Aku sudah tidak ada urusan lagi denganmu kadal merah" sembari berkata demikian Naruto menaikan auranya membawa ia melesat cepat keatas, dari tangan kiri pemuda itu perlahan keluar lingkaran sihir berukuran tidak lebih dari lima belas sentimeter. Dengan sebuah hentakan tangan kedepan, dari lingkaran sihir itu keluar rantai-rantai hitam kelam yang dengan cepat menuju kearah Issei.

Tidak sampai sedetik tubuh Issei sekarang telah dipenuhi rantai yang menahan dirinya, Raungan-raungan kembali dibuat pemilik sekiryuutei itu berusaha untuk menghancurkan rantai yang mengekang dirinya. Meski dengan kekuatan yang ia kerahkan rantai Naruto tidak kunjung hancur malah sebaliknya rantai itu terasa makin mengekang dengan erat kebadan Issei.

Naruto yang sekarang melayang tepat dihadapan sang Sekiryuutei "Kukatakan tidak ada yang bisa menganggu lagi keputusan yang aku buat" tidak ada jawaban dari Issei hanya sebuah raungan yang makin keras saat Naruto berbicara "Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kukatakan lagi" Sembari berkata demikian Naruto mengeratkan rantai yang mengekang Issei. Sabit hitam ditangan kanan Naruto dengan buas memotong armor dan sayap Issei membuat raungan rasa sakit yang terus terdengar.

"To-lon-g le-pas-kan ISSEI-SAN" suara gadis biarawati itu bercampur dengan Isakan dan rasa takut tapi juga terdapat keberanian disana. Meski dengan tubuh yang bergetar hebat dan air mata yang masih mengenang Asia terus mengucapkan nya berharap sosok itu mau untuk melepaskan Issei.

Pandangan mata shapire gelap itu beralih pelan memandang tepat pada biarawati itu, ia sedikit memandang Issei yang sekarang tidak lagi mengenakan armor merahnya dengan tubuh yang penuh luka sayatan dan darah yang mengalir dari sana. Perlahan Naruto turun menyentuh tanah sembari membawa Issei yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri dengan rantai yang masih mengikatnya. Tubuh pemuda itu dengan cepat jatuh menyentuh tanah tidak adanya penopang untuk berdiri.

Dengan langkah pelan Naruto berjalan kearah Asia, menyeret tubuh tidak berdaya Issei dibelakangnya. "Apa yang kau inginkan iblis biarawati"

"To-to-long le-lepas-kan Is-sei-san" Asia memberanikan diri untuk menjawab, meski ia tahu dirinya hanya bagaikan seranga kecil dihadapan sosok tersebut.

"Apa yang akan kau pertaruhkan" Naruto bertanya dengan datarnya

Asia tanpa sadar menelan ludah mendengar penuturan lawan bicaranya, _'Issei-san pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama kalau diposisi ini, karena itu aku akan melakukanya. Maafkan aku Issei-san'. _Ia dengan tepat memandang kearah sosok itu dan berkata "Biarkan aku mengantikan Issei-san, meski itu harus mengambil nyawaku"

Mendengar hal tersebut, rantai yang tadi mengekang Issei perlahan mulai memudar dan kembali pada pemiliknya. Naruto melangkah beberapa langkah membuat dirinya tepat setengah langkah dihadapan gadis biarawati itu, ia memandang gadis yang lebih pendek darinya itu dengan tertarik. Ia tanpa sadar menundukan kepalanya berbisik tepat pada telingga gadis tersebut. "_Apa kau bahagia jika melakukannya" _

"_Aku bahagia jika issei-san bisa selamat" _ucap Asia tanpa sadar, ia merasakan perasaan lain saat kalimat itu diucapkan olehnya bagaikan ucapan dari orang yang berbeda dari sebelumnya.

"_Baiklah jika itu pilihanmu" _setelah berkata demikian dari bawah kaki Asia perlahan muncul sebuah lingkaran sihir dengan warna dominan hitam, perlahan tapi pasti tubuh Asia masuk kedalam lingkaran tersebut membawa tubuh gadis itu menghilang dari sana.

Dari bekas lingkaran sihir tersebut terlihat sebuah bidak catur bishop berwarna merah tergeletak disana. Naruto dengan pelan mengambil bidak catur tersebut, mengengamnya ditangan kiri. Pandangan mata Naruto perlahan beralih kearah iblis keturunan Gremory disana, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tubuh gadis itu yang masih utuh tanpa adanya luka. Seringai tanpa sadar dibuat nya.

Mata shapire itu dengan cepat beralih kearah iblis setengah youkai kucing yang tertunduk lemas disamping tubuh iblis setengah da-tenshi tersebut. Ia dengan cepat melemparkan bidak bishop ditangan kirinya kesana, membuat bidak itu mengelinding tepat dihadapan gadis mungil tersebut.

Ledakan beruntun terlihat dibalik pelindung yang Naruto buat, suara lolongan dari ketujuh srigala terdengar dengan keras nya. Lolongan tersebut bagaikan sebuah peringatan yang dipasang Naruto, peringatan yang menandakan adanya serangan yang kuat yang terus mengempur dinding pelindung dari luar. "Urusanku disini sudah selesai, sekarang tinggal tahap berikutnya" setelah berkata demikian Naruto menghentakkan badan sabit hitamnya dengan keras ketanah, membawa aura hitam yang memanjang kearah tujuh tempat dimana srigala-srigala itu berada.

Bagaikan sebuah perintah yang jelas, semua Srigala itu melakukan lolongan panjang yang sangat keras sembari membawa tubuh mereka tengelam dalam aura Naruto. Dengan hilangnya srigala-srigala tersebut, dinding yang mengelilingi Academy Kuoh juga perlahan runtuh dengan cepat. Memperlihatkan sinar bulan yang terlihat jelas sekarang.

Dari sela-sela dinding yang hancur itu dua bayangan dengan kecepatan tinggi masuk dengan cepat kearea Academy. Pandangan Sirzerch dengan cepat mencari dimana adiknya berada, ia benar-benar dibuat marah dengan apa yang dilihatnya sekarang. Academy dimana adiknya bersekolah harus hancur lebur, menyisahkan puing-puing kehancuran dimana-dimana.

Pandangan Maou Lucifer itu dengan cepat beralih pada aura kuat yang ia rasakan. Geraman terlahan tanpa sadar dibuat saat melihat lagi sosok berjubah hitam disana. Ia dengan cepat melesat maju kesana sembari menaikan intensitas aura iblis pada dirinya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN LAGI DISINI" Sirzerch berkata dengan lantangnya, tidak memperdulikan lagi dirinya siapa. Ia sudah tidak bisa menahan lagi jika harus berhadapan dengan sosok tersebut.

Naruto memandang tepat kearah aura yang dating sembari berkata "Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh kalian adalah makhluk yang sudah menduduki dunia ini dalam waktu lama dan mengabaikan segalanya. Meski kalian mengikat janji dalam kedamainan tapi tidak ada kedamaian didalamnya. Kukatakan dengan pasti dunia ini akan hancur dan Septentrion akan terjadi".

"Berhenti membual denganku, apa tujuanmu? Jika untuk kehancuran dunia ini kami para fraksi akan dengan pasti mengentikan keinginanmu itu" kata Sirzerch

Pemuda kuning itu mengelengkan kepalanya pelan dan berkata "Dunia ini sudah berakhir dan harus diakhiri" Tubuh Naruto perlahan tengelam dalam lingkaran sihir dibawah kakinya membawa dirinya menghilang dari sana "Kukatakan sekali lagi dunia ini akan berakhir"

Dalam bayangan malam yang tidak tersinari bulan terlihat seorang gadis kecil dengan rambut hitam panjang, gaun hitam yang ia kenakan berkibar pelan terkena angin. Pandangan mata gadis itu yang semula hitam berubah menjadi vertikal bagaikan reptile saat merasakan aura sosok itu menghilang dari indera perasanya.

Dibelakang gadis itu terlihat beberapa orang disana, diantaranya adalah seorang yang membawa sebuah tombak panjang dengan aura suci yang begitu kuat. Ia terus menyungingkan senyuman dari tadi senyuman yang juga membawa kedua mata itu tertutup.

"Kita kembali" ucap gadis itu berbarengan dengan sebuah lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang membawa makhluk-makhluk itu pergi dari sana.

TBC

**Kolom tanya jawab**

Terima kasih yang masih mau menunggu update'an dari fict UNDEAD ini, saya ucapkan lagi terima kasih banyak. saya minta maaf karena sangat lama baru update, saya tidak ingin banyak alasan karena real life kadang tidak bisa diprediksi dan tolong dimaklumi saja ya hehehehe.

Tolong beri saya saran, kritik atau pun pertanyaan mengenai fict saya ini, biar bisa saya perbaiki dichapter-chapter depan, saya ingin berusaha lebih baik karna itu tolong review fict saya ini sebaik-baiknya. Terima kasih


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto

And High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi

Story by shirayuki-su

Rate M (maybe)

Warning : Au, OOC, tipo dll

"UNDEAD"

Chapter 11

Mata gadis itu mulai terbuka pelan, mengerjab beberapa kali mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang minim dalam ruangan. Sesekali ia mengerang pelan merasakan beberapa bagian tubuhnya sulit untuk digerakkan, sehelai rambut kuning panjang mengenai wajah cantik gadis itu. Ia dengan sigap menangkap rambut itu dan menyibakkanya kesamping, sebuah perasaan pening terasa saat gadis tersebut ingin beranjak dari tempatnya.

Dengan usaha yang dipaksakan sampai membuat ranjang itu berderit pelan, gadis itu sekarang telah duduk disamping ranjang yang tadi ia tiduri. Pandangan mata hijau cerah itu mulai berputar pelan, mengobservasi ruangan yang ia tempati sekarang. Tidak ada yang aneh menurut gadis itu, hanya sebuah ruangan normal yang tidak menimbulkan kesan apapun. Kepala dengan surai kuning itu berhenti dan mulai berfokus pada sebuah cermin besar disudut ruangan, pantulan bayangan dalam cermin itu membuat gadis tersebut seraya membatu ditempat.

Ia dapat melihat dengan jelas bayangan gadis berambut kuning panjang sepunggung dengan balutan gaun one-piece berwarna putih polos disana, "A-apakah itu aku?" ucapan sedikit kaget tanpa sadar dilontarkan gadis yang masih duduk disamping ranjang. Ia tanpa sadar mulai memandangi tubuhnya sendiri, seraya meyakinkan dirinya bahwa yang dilihat itu sungguhan.

Berkali-kali gadis itu memandangi bayangan dalam cermin tersebut, seperti baru saja melihat gadis yang terpantul dalam cermin. Gadis itu mulai berpikir keras mencoba mengingat apa yang ia lakukan ditempat tersebut, tapi yang ia dapat hanya kekosongan. Ia tidak ingat kenapa disini, bahkan ia tidak ingat siapa dan bagaimana rupa dirinya sendiri.

Dalam kebingungan gadis itu mulai beranjak dari tempatnya, meski ia sedikit meringis merasakan bagian kaki yang sulit untuk digerakkan. Langkah demi langkah gadis itu lakukan, tujuan nya adalah sebuah jendela yang masih tertutupi gorden gelap dihadapanya. Ia dapat menangkap berkas-berkas cahaya yang berusaha menembus gorden itu dengan jelas sekarang, dengan tarikan pelan dari gadis itu membuat cahaya masuk dengan bebas kedalam ruangan tersebut. menyinari setiap inchi dari ruangan gelap itu.

Mata beriris hijau cerah milik gadis itu mengerjab beberapa kali mencoba beradaptasi dengan cahaya yang masuk dengan intensitas yang kuat. Selang setengah menit mata itu sudah bisa melihat sebuah keindahan dibalik kaca jendela tersebut. Warna biru cerah dengan beberapa awan terlihat menghiasi langit kala itu, beberapa bangunan dengan warna dominan putih juga ada disana. Pandangan mata itu sedikit beralih kesamping memandang dengan kagum sebuah gunung menjulang tinggi menembus awan sebagai latar belakang dari tempat tersebut. Gadis itu baru menyadari dirinya berada disebuah bangunan yang cukup tinggi sampai bisa memandang dengan sangat jelas.

Suara pintu kayu tidak jauh darinya mengalihkan perhatian gadis itu dengan cepat, derit dari engsel penghubung pintu mengalun menjadi satu-satu nya suara dalam ruangan tersebut. Hal pertama yang dilihat oleh gadis itu adalah rambut kuning berantakan dan sepasang mata shapire yang bagaikan laut terpantul sinar mentari pikir gadis tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia tersenyum saat menyadari pemuda yang masuk menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman cerah kearahnya.

UNDEAD

Issei duduk terpaku dibangku lorong rumah sakit, dihadapanya seorang iblis setengah yokai kucing masih meringkuk memeluk lututnya, sesekali ia dapat mendengar isakan dari sana. Kedua tangan pemilik sekiryuutei itu mengepal dengan sangat kuat berusaha membendung air mata yang akan mengalir, ia tidak akan menangis untuk Asia karena Issei menyadari jika menangis sama saja dengan menganggap gadis itu telah tiada.

Mata coklat Issei melirik pelan kesamping, memandang sebuah bidak bishop berwarna merah disana. Entah kenapa saat memandang bidak catur itu membuat perasaan Issei teriris begitu dalam, menyebabkan rasa yang begitu sakit. Setetes air mata berusaha mengalir tapi dengan cepat pemuda itu menutup matanya rapat-rapat mencoba menahan _'A-ku ti-dak a-ka-n menang-is, Asia pasti masih hidup kar-ena itu aku ti-dak akan menangis' _ia terus mengumamkan kalimat itu dalam hati mencoba untuk mendapatkan sedikit harapan meski sulit.

Gadis bersurai putih itu sedikit mendongak kedepan dengan mata yang masih sembab, mata emas Koneko dengan cepat mendapati tubuh bergetar dari senpai-nya. Meski biasanya ia begitu dingin pada sekitarnya tapi saat ini ia menyadari perasaan bersalah yang begitu kuat terpancar dari pemuda bernama Hyodou Issei tersebut. Seberkas ingatan pertarungan yang terjadi menyadarkan Koneko ia masihlah lemah, ia bahkan tidak seberani Asia ataupun Kiba dan Akeno yang berjuang mati-matian untuk melindungi dirinya. Tapi saat melihat Issei-senpai dihadapanya, ia menyingkirkan sejenak perasaan itu.

Kedua kaki kecil Koneko yang ia peluk tadi mulai turun pelan. Meski dengan langkah yang terlihat goyah gadis yang dulunya youkai itu berjalan maju. Jarak dirinya dengan pemuda itu tereleminasi dengan cepat, membuat ia sekarang begitu dekat dengannya. Bau khas dari Issei dapat tercium dengan jelas oleh Koneko saat ini. Kedua tangan yang masih terbaluk seragam Academy Kuoh itu memeluk erat kepala Issei, memberikan ketenangan sesaat untuk pemuda itu.

Issei membelalakan matanya merasakan pelukan hangat dari gadis Koneko, "Senpai, Tolong lepaskan semuanya. Asia-san pasti tidak akan suka jika melihat senpai seperti ini" suara Koneko yang lembut bercampur dengan sedikit isakan tersebut membuat Issei sadar. Tapi Issei menolak hal tersebut, ia berusaha memberontak membuat gadis itu memeluknya lebih erat. Selang semenit perlawanan Issei mulai memudar, ia hanya terdiam meresapi setiap kata yang diucapkan Koneko padanya.

Tubuh Issei mulai bergetar pelan, kedua tangan itu mengepal dengan sangat kuat menahan keinginan untuk menangis. Sebuah isakan pelan tanpa sadar ia keluarkan, ia tidak kuat menahanya, menahan semua rasa kehilangan yang begitu kuat ini. Air mata yang dari tadi ia bendung mulai mengalir pelan dari sela-sela kelopak tersebut. Kedua tangan Issei entah sejak kapan telah memeluk tubuh mungil Koneko, ia menangis disana mencurahkan semua perasaanya. Issei menyadari semuanya sejak ia siuman beberapa jam yang lalu bahwa Asia sudah tiada, tapi ia tetap menyangkalnya dengan berbagai cara meski dalam hatinya ia sudah menyadari dengan melihat bidak bishop tersebut. Meski terlihat begitu menyedihkan tapi memang begitulah cara untuk sedikit membuang rasa kehilangan.

"Sepertinya pemilik naga surgawi sekarang sedikit lebih tenang" Sirzechs berkata pelan sembari menyenderkan punggungya pada dinding. Ia sebenarnya ingin sedikit menghibur pemilik Ddraig tersebut, tapi kurasa itu sudah tidak diperlukan lagi.

Maou Lucifer itu mulai menegakkan tubuhnya, berjalan pelan kesebuah ruangan dengan bingkai kaca besar disana. Pandangan mata Sirzechs berubah sendu dengan cepat menyaksikan adik nya masih dalam perawatan dari balik kaca tersebut, sesekali ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat berusaha membendung amarah yang hendak keluar. Tanpa sadar tangan kanan Sirzechs menyentuh bingkai kaca tersebut, sang lucifer menyadari meski tidak adanya luka luar yang diderita Rias tapi itu tidak menjamin keselamatan gadis itu sudah terjaga. Malah sebaliknya dengan kondisi tubuh yang seharusnya dapat segera sadar itu adik Maou Lucifer tersebut masih dalam kondisi terlelap, ini saja sudah membuat Sirzecrhs berpikir keras serangan macam apa yang mengenai adiknya sampai seperti ini.

Pikiran Sirzerhs seraya dibawa pergi untuk sesaat, mengulang lagi kejadian setelah sosok itu pergi dari area Academy Kuoh. Ia masih dapat mengingat dengan jelas bangunan-bangunan Academy yang hancur dan hampir tidak menyisakkan bekas jika saja pertarungan masih akan dilanjutkan.

Bau bekas ledakan dan debu yang menyebar menjadi hal yang dominan diarea tersebut, pandangan mata Sirzerchs secara cepat mencari dimana adik kecilnya berada. Ia hampir menangis saat menyadari Rias terbaring tidak jauh disana, Sirzerchs bahkan tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa khawatirnya menyadari tubuh remaja tersebut tidak menunjukan dalam kondisi baik.

Hampir saja sang maou mengobarkan energi iblisnya jika saja Grayfia tidak terlebih dahulu mengengam tangan terkepal Sirzerchs. Dengan mata yang masih menyisahkan kemarahan Sirzerchs memandang cepat pada istri sekaligus pemegang ratu dalam peerage-nya, tatapan yang berbeda itu membuat Sirzerchs serasa ingin buang muka. Ia menyadari dengan pasti bahwa dirinya tidak boleh dan tidak akan pernah boleh lagi kembali pada saat itu, termakan emosi negatif dari Power of Destruction mementingkan kemarahan dari pada pemikiran rasional.

Dengan helaan nafas kuat Sirzerchs mencoba mencari ketenangan, meski sedikit. "Terima kasih, Grayfia" kata Sirzerchs begitu lirih sembari berjalan kearah Rias, dan membawa tubuh gadis iblis itu dikedua tangannya.

"Sirzerchs-sama, biarlah saya yang mengurus yang terluka disini. Anda segera bawa Oujo-sama untuk mendapatkan perawatan"

Sirzerchs mengangguk pelan, membawa tubuh adiknya kedalam lingkaran sihir teleportasi yang ia buat. Disudut mata pria itu terlihat beberapa iblis muda yang terbang kearahnya, dapat ia pastikan mereka iblis dari keluarga Sitri. "Kuserahkan yang disini padamu, Grayfia" dengan ucapan tersebut tubuh Sirzerchs terbawa pergi.

Derap langkah cepat mengalun dalam lorong rumah sakit, suara langkah yang kiat terdengar membuat maou Lucifer mengalihkan perhatiannya dengan cepat, melupakan sejenak ingatan tentang kejadian tersebut. kepala Sirzerchs berputar pelan kesamping, menyaksikan Akeno dan Kiba disana. ia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu tapi melihat kondisi dari kedua iblis renkarnasi tersebut yang masih jatuh, membuat Sirzerchs mengurungkan niatnya. Berjalan menjauhi ruangan perawatan adikknya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun.

Dalam langkah nya Sirzerchs mengingat lagi kalimat yang diucapkan sosok tersebut "Iblis, Malaikat dan Malaikat jatuh kalian adalah makhluk yang sudah menduduki dunia ini dalam waktu lama dan mengabaikan segalanya. Meski kalian mengikat janji dalam kedamainan tapi tidak ada kedamaian didalamnya. Kukatakan dengan pasti dunia ini akan hancur dan Septentrion akan terjadi"

"Dunia ini sudah berakhir dan harus diakhiri" gumam Sirzerchs pelan.

UNDEAD

Naruto menautkan alis-nya pelan, ia merasa heran pada jalan besar dihadapannya. Beberapa hari lalu hampir tidak ada orang berada disana, tapi sekarang melebihi prediksi dirinya membuat ia harus bersengolan saat berjalan. Ia mendesah pelan, 'Mungkin karena hari ini minggu' pikir nya.

Sebuah tarikan halus perlahan terasa dilengan baju kanan Naruto, dengan sedikit mencondongkan diri kesamping melihat seseorang disana. Entah kenapa saat memandang gadis bernama Asia Argento ia dapat membuat senyuman yang sebenarnya, bukan senyum seringai atau senyum palsu yang sering ia keluarkan tapi sebuah senyuman tulus. Naruto masih tidak tahu mengapa dirinya menyeret gadis ini bersamanya, ia hanya merasakan perasaan yang sama seperti saat itu.

Lamunan Naruto berakhir saat ia merasakan lagi tarikan yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya. Dalam pandangan mata shapire Naruto dapat terlihat wajah Asia yang seperti ingin menangis dengan bibir yang perlahan turun dan mata berkaca-kaca. Melihat hal tersebut malah membuat pemuda kuning itu ingin tertawa, tapi ia mengurungkan niat nya sembari meletakan tangan kiri tepat pada puncak kepala Asia.

"Kau cengeng sekali Asia" ucap Naruto

Asia makin menundukan wajahnya menerima ucapan Naruto, "Naruto yang membuatku jadi seperti ini" kata Asia pelan

Naruto mulai tertawa pelan tidak memperdulikan tatapan marah dari gadis disampingnya, rasa sakit dipinggangnya menghentikan sesi tertawanya. Melihat kearah sumber rasa sakit, ia mendapati tatapan marah yang terkesan lucu dari Asia.

"Maaf-maaf aku tidak bermasksud seperti itu, tapi melihat seorang Asia berkata begitu membuatku ingin tetawa" Ia menghentikan ucapannya memandang lurus pada kerumunan orang "Dari pada berlama-lama disini lebih baik kita cepat kesana"

Naruto kembali berjalan pelan menyesuaikan langkah dari Asia, sesekali ia harus mengurangi kecepatan langkahnya saat akan berpapasan dengan orang lain. Deru dari beberapa kendaraan mengalihkan sekilas perhatian Naruto, memang agak berbeda pikir nya. Ia mulai berjalan kearah _brasserie_ untuk mendapatkan makan siang.

Sudah lebih dari sebulan lalu tepatnya saat ia hampir meluluh-lantahkan Academy Kuoh, sejak saat itu ia dan gadis disamping nya pergi jauh dari teritory iblis tersebut. Sebulan terakhir ini Naruto habiskan bersama dengan Asia, pergi kemana gadis itu suka dan melakukan hal-hal yang selama ini ia belum lakukan. Meski Naruto menikmati hari-hari damai bersama Asia, tapi ia sadar bahwa ketiga fraksi yang saat ini sedang melakukan pencarian menyeluruh untuk menemukan dirinya.

'_Sebentar lagi' _Gumam Naruto pelan sembari melihat gadis dihadapanya menghabiskan spagetti yang ia pesan.

Tanpa disadari siapa pun sekelebat bayangan hitam melewati celah pintu dan berbaur dengan bayangan Naruto. Informasi-informasi yang dibawa bayangan tersebut mulai memasuki pikiran pemuda tersebut, informasi mengenai pergerakan dari fraksi-fraksi dan Khaos Brigade mengalir dengan pasti dalam diri Naruto.

'_Apapun yang dilakukan mereka, itu mungkin akan sia-sia. Tidak ada yang menjamin akhir yang indah bagi mereka, Red Dragon maupun Ophis yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan yang tak terbatas pun tidak menjamin mereka selamat. __Septentrion__ semuanya pasti akan kembali pada awal mula penciptaan'_

TBC


End file.
